Legend of Zelda: Tale of Souls
by LoZFan96
Summary: In a parallel universe, tragedy strikes the kingdom of Hyrule and a young Link is forced to live his life in a foreign kingdom. But when destiny inevitably calls, will he be up to the task? (Note: This story is under HEAVY editing. DO NOT READ UNTIL I AM FINISHED)
1. Chapter 1

**I STRONGLY recommend you read the following before starting the story.**

There is a LONG story behind why I made this... story.

When I was younger, I used to _adore_ making fanfictions about video games and animes I liked. What got me into Soul Calibur was merely seeing Link on the cover of the GameCube version of Soul Calibur 2. See, I was still pretty young at this point in time, and I came to _love_ Soul Calibur, so, of course, I thought up a fanfic for it. The prolem was: at the time, I had no clue that Soul Calibur had an actual story behind it, so there were characters in roles that had** ABSOLUTELY NOTHING** to do with their actual roles in the game. Fast forward several years later, I find out that there's an actual WEBSITE you can post your stories on (yes, I do know FanFiction isn't the only one)! But before I could post my story, I happened to come across the Soul Calibur wiki website, and, long story short, it sucked all my confidence away. I could've just not posted the story, but I put WAY too much time into making up it to just forget about it, so, while trying to stay as close to my original draft of this story as possible, I changed a few things, added a few characters, and went on with my decision to post my story.

.

.

For those of you who haven't yet clicked off of this story in disgust yet, I'd like to ask that you approach it with an open mind... a very, _very_ open mind.


	2. The Hylian Massacre

Chapter 1: The Hylian Massacre

* * *

><p>It was a breezy and unusually cloudy day in the kingdom of Hyrule. The fields were, for the most part, featureless save for the ranch located near the center and the many fences scattered across the plains.<p>

Across this great field walked Link, a very young boy of short stature for his age, garbed in a green tunic and a matching green cap along with blonde hair and blue eyes. On his back, was the Kokiri Sword, which he found in the training ground at his home in the Kokiri Forest, and the Deku Shield, which he had bought to go along with his sword.

Link had just recently discovered that he was the only Kokiri who could leave the forest. It happened a month ago when he and his best friend, Saria, were being chased by two wolf-like creatures through the forest. After being separated, Link wound up in a field of grass. Link and Saria being found by monsters in the forest, which is supposed to be free of them, was especially strange to the Kokiri, the forest locals, because even the most intelligent of creatures had no hope of navigating safely through the forest, yet two monsters, who were known to lack intelligence of any kind, were able to find their way to them. Despite not thinking much of it anymore, Link and Saria initially thought that the encounter happened by mere chance until the guardian spirit of the forest, the Great Deku Tree voiced his suspicion that someone may have led the creatures to them, not for Saria, but for Link. But unfortunately, the tree spirit suddenly passed away before he could tell Link why.

Now, Link was on his way to Castle Town to buy something he had his eye on since he left the forest for a second time. It was a shield that, at first glance, seemed to be much more protective than the wooden shield he bought back home. It was called a Hylian Shield. It was blue, decorated with three golden triangles near the top with what looked like a red bird below it. Link wanted to get the shield for Saria because she had gotten hurt while they were running from the monsters. But first, since he had time to kill, he decided to make a stop.

Lon Lon Ranch was renowned in many countries to house the best tasting milk in the world, Lon Lon Milk. However, Link had to have his dose of milk specially made because, for some reason, the milk tends to get people drunk. Luckily, the owner of the ranch, Talon, would make milk the same way for his daughter, Malon, who was the same age as Link. As Link fantasized about Saria's reaction upon seeing the shield he'll get for her, he failed to notice Mr. Ingo, the skinny worker for the ranch, and bumped into him.

"Watch where you're going, you brat!" he shouted angrily.

Without responding, Link continued down the narrow path until he entered the corral where he had seen Talon for the first time.

Link let out an annoyed sigh as he looked across the wide, open space, "Where is he?" he wondered to himself. As he continued to look on, he heard a beautiful voice ring out across the corral. "What's that?" he wondered as he moved toward the sound.

In the middle of the corral, there was a tall fence that spanned out in a circle. As Link walked through the one opening, he found the source of the angelic noise: a small girl with round, blue eyes and red hair. She wore a white dress with a yellow ribbon around her neck and a pendant of a menacing-looking beast. Malon stopped singing when she noticed Link walking towards her.

"Hi, Grasshopper!" she called, vibrant as ever.

"Hey, Malon." Link answered with a hint of annoyance in his tone. "Do you know where your...'_dad_' is?" The fist time Link came to the ranch, Malon had to explain the concept of parents to him.

Malon gave a rather disappointed sigh before answering, "He's in there." Malon answered, pointing at a tall, white building.

"Okay, thanks!" Link turned and ran towards the building.

"Just make sure you're here to _play_ next time, Grasshopper!" Malon scolded playfully.

"Uhh... sure!" Link called back before leaving her line of sight. As Link entered the house, a flock of cuccos (Hyrule's name for chicken) crazily scattered, waking the lazily dozing man who was sleeping against a stack of boxes. Dusting off his red and blue overalls, and straightening his pendant, which was identical to his daughter's, he looked over at Link.

"Well, howdy, son." Talon greeted in the middle of a yawn. "Didn't think I'd see _you_ again. What brings y'here? You don't have to ask to play with Malon."

"Uh... I-I'm not here for that. I was passing by and thought I'd get some milk."

"Oh, well if that's the case, I'll fix some up for you, free of charge." Talon took a bottle of milk from one of the boxes, and began working on it. "So, what brings you 'round _these_ parts?" Talon asked again.

"I was going to that...place over there." Link pointed toward the northern wall.

"You mean Castle Town?"

"Yeah, that's it! Well I was going there to get a shield."

Talon looked back and saw that Link had a sword and shield equipped. "Now what's such a young child like yourself doin' with those?"

Link looked back at his sword and sighed as if he were recalling a nightmare. "I've had this shield for about a month, but I've had this sword for a while now. I was just never interested in it. But one time, me and my friend were found by some monsters and we had no way to defend ourselves. My friend got hurt by one of them, so I'm getting a shield for her so she can defend herself if that ever happened again."

"I see." Talon said slowly as he finished Link's milk. "Well you be careful out there, hear?" he advised, handing Link the bottle of milk. "Malon'd be awful lonely without you." Talon gave him a quick wink, though Link didn't know what it meant.

Link said his farewells to Talon and Malon before heading back out on his way to Castle Town. As he approached the drawbridge, Link couldn't help but comment on the weather which seemed to be getting worse. "It's pretty dark out for this time of day." he said to himself

"You got _that_ right, kid." said a nearby guard who happened to hear him. "You'd better get home soon. I'd hate to see such a little guy get caught in a storm." Of course, the guard only noticed the weather. But in the winds, Link felt something else; something ominous. Heeding the guard's warning, Link speedily made his way to the Bazaar where people were all over the place with children playing, and adults either watching their pets, walking around, just standing there, or trying to buy something at the outdoor shop, none of them paying any attention to the worsening weather. Amid the seemingly eternal bustling of the city, the only thing that seemed out of place was a soldier dressed in black armor, riding a white horse, racing through the Bazaar and toward the castle with a look of fear and panic carved onto his face. _Weird,_ Link thought as he entered a building.

Link has only been to the Item Shop one other time when he saw the shield he wanted to get for Saria.

"Welcome to the Item Shop." said the owner who was one of the bigest people Link had ever seen.

"Do you still have the Hylian Shield?" Link asked as he looked around at the items on sale.

"Yes," he replied as he took out a big blue shield, "this is the last one in stock."

Link looked closely at the shield and noticed something different: The shield was slightly longer at the bottom. And in the extra space there was a fourth triangle. But unlike the other three, this one was upside down and looked like it could fit the space between the three triangles further above. "It looks different." he mused.

"That's because it's a much older model of the shield. It's still the same thing."

"Um... okay. I'll get that."

"Eighty Rupees." he growled before Link proudly tossed the bag of Rupees on the counter.

"Here." the owner said after giving him a look that almost said "sucker".

It was only after Link had left the Item Shop that he noticed something wrong: the shield was far too big for his size and as he strugled to put it in a comfortable position on his back, he failed to notice the masses of people running in the opposite direction, panicking as they ran past. Just as Link approached the drawbridge, a large group of guards sped past him with one stopping to grab his arm.

"What are you _doing_, kid!?" he shouted, "We already ordered you civilians to take shelter!"

"W-what?" Link stammered in absolute confusion. But before he could get any response, he said a panicked yelp followed by fearful words.

"IT'S NOT RISING UP!" a guard shouted, referring to the drawbridge.

The guard holding Link's arm cursed under his breath before pulling him by the arm, toward a house. "Hide this kid!" he ordered the couple inside before leaving back out. The woman rushed over to Link and grabbed his hand.

"Over here, sweetie." she said softly, leading him to a closet. As she closed the door, with Link in it, he only stood there, confused beyond description. _What's going on?_ he thought to himself, _the weather can't be that bad, could it?_ Link then thought back to the guards who rushed past him in a hurried frenzy. _No... that can't be it. But what is it?_

Link's pondering was interrupted by the whispering on the other side of the door. Link pressed his ear against the door to listen, avoiding the notably large hole to remain hidden.

"But, sweetie," the woman said, "what if you get hurt?"

"Listen." the man replied sternly, "If what that other guard said is true, then this kingdom's under attack. But if he thinks I'm gonna hide while someone rumages through my house, he's got another thing comming. I'll be _damned_ if I let that happen!"

"But-"

"I have to protect us... and our child." he placed his hand on his wife's womb as she looked down at her feet in submission.

"Okay..." she agreed reluctantly. "Just be careful." the couple shared no more words as the woman headed towards the closet door. Link quickly stepped back so she wouldn't know he was eavesdropping. The woman said nothing as she sat down on the floor beside Link. After giving a quick glance at her, Link looked out the hole at the man, who appeared to be working on what looked like a blunt object. _I don't see a child... _Link thought. Just then, a loud bumping noise rang throughout the house, quickly followed by another one. The man looked towards the door only to see it topple over with three strange figures rushing through and ran straight at him. As the man swung his weapon at the figures, Link only stared in confusion. Whoever the figures were, Link could tell from their movements that they had no weapons of their own, nor did they appear to have any training at any type of hand to hand combat; they would only extend their thin arms at the man to try to grab him. Eventually, the man was overwhelmed and his adversaries had gotten the upper hand. Link watched in utter shock as one of the figures forced the man to the ground and took a bite at his throat. The boy took a step back to try to get the woman to look through the hole, but as soon as he looked over at her, he could see the woman's face was damp with tears and she was trying her best to keep her sobs in as she could tell from the painful screams of her husband what was happening. Link looked through the whole again to see the man struggling to get free before both his screaming, and movements, ceased as a stream of blood gushed of his body, and toward the door. As a drop made its way through the hole and down Link's cheek, he felt a feeling he had never experienced before. It was just then, as one of the figures looked toward his direction and he finally saw its black, scaly skin and blue eyes that glowed with bloodlust, that he realized what this feeling was: he was afraid.

Link stepped back quickly as soon as the creature looked in his direction. _It didn't see me, did it?_ Just then, as if it were answering Link's question, the humanoid beast ran at full speed towards the door, and thrust its hand at the hole, making an even bigger one. Link jumped back, and the woman screamed as the creature tore its way through the door. The monster went straight for Link, but the woman intercepted it, grabbing the beast by the forearm and pushed hard against it, as it did in return.

"You know how to use that sword, right!?" the woman asked urgently, strugling against the monster, who was obviously stronger.

"Uh... uh-huh." Link answered, his voice trembling.

"_Use_ it!"

Link looked up at the monster. Its blue eyes were glowing with murderous intent as it snarled and growled viciously, slowly gaining the upper hand over the woman, and trying desperately to bite her. Before Link could think to even lift a finger, his newfound fear overwhelmed him and he ran out the closet, leaving the woman behind.

"No! Wait!" Link heard the woman call before letting out a blood-soaked scream as the creature took its first bite into her. Link ran past the the other two creatures, who were still occupied their first victim, and out the house. As he re-entered the Bazaar, Link saw that the monsters were all over the place, killing everyone in their path. _What's happening?_ Link thought, seeing the trail of blood and destruction led to Hyrule Castle.

A few of the monsters noticed him, and almost tripped over themselves as they sprinted at him. Link, seeing this, turned and sprinted toward the drawbridge. On the way, he saw the bloodied, half-eaten corpses of the many guards that ran past him earlier, incuding the one that ordered the couple to hide him, along with a few of the creatures who they managed to strike down in their battle. As Link made his way to Hyrule Field, it had finally started to rain. Thick drops of water rained down on the fields hard, washing away most of the blood on the field, but did nothing to wash away the immense fear in Link's heart.

As Link passed Lon Lon Ranch, he could've sworn he saw a dark horse running away with only one person on it. He didn't pay this much mind as he had only on goal in mind: getting home to the Kokiri Forest. Link seemingly ran for hours until finally getting to the forest. It was there he saw the exact same thing he saw at Castle Town. Dead, bloodied corpses everywhere. Upon noticing them, tears finally came down Link's panicked face. When he heard the snarling of the monsters that had been chasing him, which alerted more of the monsters that were still in the forest for some reason, Link started to run again, only thinking of his own survival. On instinct, he subconsciously decided to loose them in the Lost Woods, a mysterious part of the forest that only the Kokiri could navigate through. Link had never been through there by himself and, for whatever reason, wasn't allowed to. But what choice did he have?

Link hurried to the entrance to the Lost Woods, attracting more of the beasts that were in the forest. In the woods, he attempted to take a right, which was where the trail the the Sacred Forest Meadow, Link and Saria's secret "meeting place", started, but another one of the creatures came from that direction and, without thinking, he took a left instead. Link hadn't realized he went the wrong way until a few minutes later. He again subconsciously decided to get back to the trail after loosing his pursuers. However, as Link ran, he was straying further and further away from the path. It wasn't until well after the sun had set and the moon had risen into the sky that Link had known for certain that he had lost the monsters. With his mind now fully intact, he decided to rest behind a boulder in a corner of the four-sided clearing. The sound of thunder, which now accompanied the hard-falling rain made it hard for Link to rest with comfort, it took almost a half hour for him to finally doze of, the fear of being discovered still haunting him.

As soon as he fell asleep, however, he felt a sudden, powerful tug on his right arm. Link awoke to see one of the black, scaly beasts he had been running from pulling on him. Suddenly panicked, Link pulled back and the two engaged in a tug of war over his arm.

Link lost.

The beast bit down on Link's arm and over his scream of pain, he could barely hear the bone In his arm crack, and distant, but hurried, hurried footsteps speedily approaching. On instinct, Link unsheathed his sword and and stabbed the creature in the forehead. When it let go, the creature fell on its back, dead, and Link escaped through the other side and began running again even though his speed was greatly reduced thanks to his now-wounded arm. A while later, he looked back to see the creatures were gaining on him at an alarming pace.

"No!" Link yelled as he desperately dug through his Adventure Pouch for anything that could aid him. Link grabbed the first thing he got his hand on, which was luckily a bomb, and threw it behind him. As the bomb exploded, Link continued running, this time not looking back.

Elsewhere, at another part of the forest, two people heard the explosion.

"What was that?" asked a voice that belonged to a man.

"It was an explosion." replied a feminine voice, "It came from this way."

Link ran until he could only speedily stumble forward to keep from falling. By now, the sun had just begun to rise, and Link was too tired to listen for the monsters who, unbeknownst to him, weren't too far behind. As Link entered another clearing, yet another figure was already there. But this one, unlike the others, only stood there. As the sun continued to climb the still-rainy sky, the faint sunlight revealed the figure to be a man who looked well into his mid-twenties, dressed in blue and yellow with a high ponytail and had a sword sheathed at his left. Link, knowing that the man was seemingly harmless to him, gave a releived smile before finally collapsing from exhaustion.

_To be continued!_

**Author's Note: For those of you who are wondering why Malon calls Link "Grasshopper", it's because Link doesn't have Navi with him, so I thought that "Fairy Boy" wouldn't work out.**


	3. Foreign Land

**Author's Note: I'd like to take this opportunity to answer a question asked by XRahkZorzX regarding the King. The King is actually Hwang from ****_Soul Calibur. _****I will keep labeling him as the King for reasons that have to do with the storyline. It will be elaborated on in a later chapter, but he has two children (a daughter and a son) that will be appearing later. Neither of them are related to each other in the game. The name of the chapter pretty much gives away who the daughter is, but the son (and daughter) will be MUCH younger than he (and she) is in the game. I chose this person to play this role because later, he'll do... something bad (don't wanna spoil it :p) and will then behave just like the character. As for Taki, Mitsurugi, and Raphael, they aren't necessarily knights or anything, they were just selected for their mission. The whole "random people being selected for random missions" will also be elaborated on in a later chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Chai Dynasty<p>

* * *

><p><em>Fate. At the expense of some, it creates legends. For others, it leads to unfortunate demise. Despite what many beleive, Fate can be determined by one's actions in life. However, there was one who's fate was forever sealed. This person, who's spirit is reborn in the many different eras this world has seen, is forever fated to save the land known by many as Hyrule from the many dangers it faces at the hands of those who seek the Ultimate Power that sleeps within the land, hidden away from mankind. However, somewhere along the the flow of time, the ultimate fate of this person was voluntarily altered by an individual to the point to where not even I can return it to normal. Worry not, child, for before the flame of your life is extinguished due to circumstances far beyond your control, you shall be surrounded by loved ones. Those who would risk all for you, just as you would for them. They will be like a family to you just as you will be for for them. This time, when the time comes for you to awaken as the hero, the trials you will encounter will be more perilous than anything your last incarnations has ever faced. Fret not, my chosen hero, for this time your many companions will help you every step of the way.<em>

* * *

><p>As Link slowly gained consciousness, he sat up to search for the owner of the voice he had just heard. When he looked toward the window he saw Talim, who looked straight into his eyes. <em>His eyes are so pure, <em>she thought, _they're just like mine. _

Meanwhile, Link returned her stare. But it wasn't a look of awe, it was a look of confusion. _Why's this girl staring at me? _he thought, _she must be some kind of weirdo. _After a few more seconds, Link was the one to break the silence.

"Were you the one who was just talking to me?" he asked.

"...No." Talim answered, shaking her head in a confused manner. _He must've had a dream before he woke up._

"You're awake." Taki began as she walked into the room.

Link turned toward the woman. Then, alarmed at being surrounded by strangers, sat up in bed, prompting a crippling pain in his right arm.

"You shouldn't try to move around too much." Taki told him. "I haven't cleaned your wound yet."

"Wound?" Link repeated. The boy looked down at his right arm, and was horrified to see his own dried blood.

"We found you in the forest." Taki explained, hoping to calm the child, "If I hadn't wrapped your wound when I did, you would have died."

Link looked over at Taki again, "You... saved me?"

Taki nodded.

Link's expression took a change for the worst, as realization settled in. _So... that wasn't all a dream... all my friends are really... dead..._

Talim glanced at Taki as Link began to tear up.

Taki moved toward the boy. She made sure to move slowly, so she would not alarm him any further. The woman walked around the bed, and kneeled by his injured arm before she removed the bloody cloth. The bleeding had ceased by now. "This may sting a little." she warned. To her surprise, Link didn't budge an inch as she applied ointment to the wound. She could tell the boy was more focused on keeping himself from crying in front of the two strangers with him.

"Thank you." Link suddenly spoke, surprising Taki again, "For saving me, I mean."

Taki froze for a moment. "I appreciate your gratitude," she said, "But it is too early to consider yourself safe."

Link stiffened, "W-What do you mean?"

Taki wrapped a new, clean, cloth around Link's arm, "Your arm is broken." she said, ignoring his question, "You'll need a sling if you want it to recover properly."

After watching Taki leave the room, Link lowered his head, allowing his tears to finally fall. He pitied himself, not just brcause of what had happened to him, but because of the uncertainty of his current situation. What would happen to him once this woman was done treating him? Was he truly still in danger? He had too many questions, and not one answer. And it frightened him. He sobbed to himself for several moments.

"Here."

Link looked up to see Talim standing at his bedside, one armed outstretched with a cloth in hand. He was surprised at this since he had forgotten the young girl was even in the room. "Thanks." he said as he took the cloth.

Talim lingered as the boy wiped his face, "You aren't from here," she continued, "are you?"

Link set the cloth on his lap, "No."

Taki reemerged with a strange cloth in hand. She guided Link's arm into the sling as two more figures made their way into the room.

"How did it go?" asked Taki.

"His Majesty would like to see him as soon as possible." Raphael answered. He looked at Link, "Ah! He's awake!"

Link warily eyed the two strangers.

"These two helped bring you here from the forest." Taki quickly explained.

"So when do you think 'as soon as possible' will be?" asked Mitsurugi, "Can he walk?"

_His Majesty? _Link thought, _They must mean the king! He should know what's going on!_

"Can you walk?" Link heard Raphael ask, interrupting his thoughts.

"Uh, y-yeah."

"Very well." Taki cut in, "I have to stay here. You two take him to the castle."

* * *

><p>The two adults said nothing to Link as the three made their way down a dirt road in the direction of a colossal, structure in the distance. Or at least he didn't <em>hear<em> them say anything. In all honesty, the boy was in a world of his own as he stared down at the wooden ocarina in his hand. This instrument was called the Fairy Ocarina. It was given to him as a present by his best friend, Saria, on his ninth birthday nearly seven months ago. A pair of tears slipped down the boy's face. He didn't even get to see her during his last day in the forest. He had hoped to surprise her with the shield he purchased from Castle Town. He would've loved to see her face upon receiving the gift, but now he never would. He wiped his face. Perhaps the king would know what to do. After all, he's indebted to him after the boy saved his daughter, Princess Zelda. After finally peeling his gaze from the ocarina to place it back in his Adventure Pouch, he glanced around at the many houses. From just a glance at their collective external appearances, even Link could tell any of them were much better options to live in than any home he'd seen in Castle Town, let alone the humble home he owned in the Kokiri Forest. And then there were the people. They looked beyond strange. Their clothes were very... different, to say the least. And their ears were so... _round. _But what stood out the most was the way they were looking at him. He could almost feel their resentment radiate from the very beings of every adult they passed by. What was their problem?

* * *

><p>At first glance, the lobby of the castle was every bit as massive as the exterior made it out to be. And the mass quantity of people walking around reminded Link of Castle Town. This castle was much larger than Hyrule's own. Looking up, the boy could see four magnificent glass chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, glistining as they were showered in complementary sunlight from the high windows. on the far end of the spacious room, Link could see a tall marble statue of what looked like a sword with a face on it. Weird.<p>

Not everyone noticed Link as he walked through the lobby, but those who did stared in either wonder, or confusion. The stairwell leading to the upper floors were very wide, and were covered with a blue rug made of some luxurious material unknown to Link. Somehow, the boy could tell they were getting close to their destination by how the very air itself seemingly froze, and kept still in anticipation. Link could feel his heart jumping to his throught when he was lead to a twin set of large doors. But once they opened, his heart sank.

Staring back at him wasn't the king of Hyrule he was expecting. Instead, there was a muscular, stern-looking man dressed in a light green, sleeveless shirt that descended to knee level, but only in the front and back. What looked like a circular medalion could be seen on the chest area. His blue pants were baggy save for around his ankles, both of which were wrapped in bandages.

"This is him, I assume?" he asked.

"Yes." Raphael and Mitsurugi both answered as the lowered to a knee.

Link froze. He was terrified of his current situation. Was this what that woman meant by him not being safe?

"Come in." the man told the three.

Link obeyed, along with Raphael and Mitsurugi . As he did so, he glanced at the two at both sides of the man. Sitting in a smaller version of the throne the man, who Link deduced to be the king he was told of, sat in was a young boy who looked just like the King. Standing to his right was a dark-skinned man clothed in a white cloak decorated with many gold coloured accessories. He also had a sythe in his right hand which, accompanied by the ominous feeling Link got from him made the boy feel uneasy. Seated the the King's left was a young girl dressed in a slightly revealing white top with separate white sleeves which long, blue ribbons connected to. She also wore plain, blue pants. The girl smiled at him. Standing beside her was a young looking man with blue hair, and eyes. His attire matched both features aside from his brown boots. He also had a breastplate on and a blue cape going down his back and to his feet.

"You seem confused." the King began, "Allow me to clear some of it now. First off, you can relax; you are no longer in any real danger... in here at least... I'd like to ask you some questions about what happened yesterday."

Link nervously glanced around at the strangers in the room once more.

"Is that okay with you?" the intimidating man continued.

Link opened his mouth as his words formed on his chapped lips, but none could be heard as silence echoed through the room.

"...Perhaps you still need time to adjust. After all, everything must be happening too fast for you, aren't they?"

The King was interrupted by a low growl.

Link blushed in embarrassment as he placed a hand on his belly. The boy hadn't eaten since the day before yesterday.

The girl sitting next to the throne giggled as the King turned to the blue haired man. "Marth." he called.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" he responded.

"I need a minute to decide what to do with this boy. Until then, wait outside the door with him."

"Right away, Sire."

Marth led Link outside the throne room, where the doors were resealed the keep the boy from hearing what was being said on the other side. It goes without saying that this was very suspicious.

Link stared at the floor as his stomach begged him for sustenance. The last time he had eaten was with Saria...

The boy choke down a sob. Why? Why did this have to happen? And to _him_ of all people? What could he have possibly done to deserve this?

The door opened with a high pitched whine, commanding Link's attention, and drawing it toward the young girl who had emerged from behind it. She looked up at Marth, who responded to the strange look by returning to the throne room. She turned to Link.

"Hi." she greeted warmly through a smile.

"H-Hi..." Link responded. Now that he could see the girl up close, he noticed that she was taller than him, a sign that her age exceeded his own.

"My name is Xianghua." she continued, "What _your_ name?"

"...Link..."

"Well, Link, nice to meet you!" Xianghua reached forward offering a handshake. She almost grimaced at how rough and ashy Link's hand was when it met hers. When she was he wouldn't notice, she wiped her hand on her pants.

Link was confused. Wasn't the King supposed to be telling what he had planned for the boy? Why was this girl out here instead?

"You must be pretty hungry after all that's happened, huh?" Xianghua continued, "Come on- let's get you some food."

_To be continued!_

**Author's Note: For anyone wanting to know why, the kingdom they are in is called "Chai Dynasty", it's because I was originally going to have Xianghua be ruler, but decided to have a lot of the characters younger to leave room for character development and make introducing more characters easier. Not to mention it'll build up for everything that will happen later when they're older which will have many elements from ****_Soul Calibur _****and the ****_Zelda _****series in it. So really, it goes without saying that this will be a long story.**


	4. The Chai Dynasty

**Author's Note: I'd like to take this opportunity to answer a question asked by XRahkZorzX regarding the King. The King is actually Hwang from **_**Soul Calibur. **_**I will keep labeling him as the King for reasons that have to do with the storyline. It will be elaborated on in a later chapter, but he has two children (a daughter and a son) that will be appearing later. Neither of them are related to each other in the game. The name of the chapter pretty much gives away who the daughter is, but the son (and daughter) will be MUCH younger than he (and she) is in the game. I chose this person to play this role because later, he'll do... something bad (don't wanna spoil it :p) and will then behave just like the character. As for Taki, Mitsurugi, and Raphael, they aren't necessarily knights or anything, they were just selected for their mission. The whole "random people being selected for random missions" will also be elaborated on in a later chapter. **

_On the last chapter of The Legend of Zelda: Tale of Souls_

Talim stuck her head out the window to feel the breeze, but just then, a gust of wind gently pushed her inside and then slowed down, brushing against her skin. Talim looked in the direction the wind was going, and found that the boy in the bed was stirring, slowly gaining consciousness.

Chapter 3: The Chai Dynasty

_Fate. At the expense of some, it creates legends. For others, it leads to unfortunate demise. Despite what many beleive, Fate can be determined by one's actions in life. However, there was one who's fate was forever sealed. This person, who's spirit is reborn in the many different eras this world has seen, is forever fated to save the land known by many as Hyrule from the many dangers it faces at the hands of those who seek the Ultimate Power that sleeps, hidden away from mankind. However, somewhere along the the flow of time, the ultimate fate of this person was voluntarily altered even to the point to where not even I can return it to normal. Worry not, child, for before the flame of your life is extinguished due to circumstances far beyond your control, you shall be surrounded by loved ones. Those who would risk all for you, just as you would for them. They will be like a family to you just as you will be for for them. This time, when the time comes for you to awaken as the hero, the trials you will encounter will be more perilous than anything your last incarnations has ever faced. Fret not, my chosen hero, for this time your many companions will help you every step of the way._

Link slowly gained consciousness and sat up to search for the owner of the voice he had just heard. As he looked toward the window he saw a Talim, who looked straight into his eyes. _His eyes are so pure, _she thought _they're just like mine. _Meanwhile, Link returned her stare. But it wasn't a look of awe, it was a look of confusion. _Why's this girl staring at me? _he thought, _she must be some kind of weirdo. _After a few more seconds, Link was the one to break the silence.

"Were you the one who was just talking to me?" he asked.

"...No." Talim answered, confused. _He must've had a dream before he woke up._

Before either of them could say another word, Taki, Mitsurugi, and Raphael came into the room. "Looks like our little friend has awakened!" Raphael noted. Just then, as if on cue, a doctor walked into the room.

"I've come with news on his condition." he announced.

"Condition?" Link repeated.

"Don't you remenber?" Mitsurugi asked. "You passed out in the forest after running from those monsters."

_So... it wasn't a dream... _Link thought.

"So what's his condition?" asked Taki.

"Well," the doctor started, "to say the least, I'm amazed he's actually still alive. He's lost a lot of blood and it looks like his arm was broken, but it looks like it has already started to heal, and at a fast pace too. At this rate, I'll give him a month until his completely healed. Until then he'll have to wear this sling." the doctor brought the sling to Link and helped him get it on his arm.

"A month, eh?" Raphael thought out loud, "Why, that's just in time for Geom Hak-Gyo."

Link looked up at Raphael, dumbfounded, "_What?"_

"It's a sword-fighting school." Taki explained, "Children at the age of ten enter and practice with other children on their skill level to learn to to excel at their weapon of choice. We've noticed you a lot of items with you like a sword, shield, a bag of bombs, a slingshot, some kind of flute-"

"My Ocarina!" Link exclaimed, realizing his sword, shield, and Adventure Pouch were all gone. "Where are all my items!?"

"Relax." said the doctor, "We took all your belongings. Don't worry, you'll get

them back when you leave."

"Which you won't have to wait too long for." Mitsurugi cut in, "the King would like to have a word with you."

"The King!?" Link repeated in shock. _Maybe _he _knows what's going on. _Link thought, thinking he meant the king of Hyrule. As Link got out of bed, Mitsurugi looked over at his companions, silently telling them, and Talim, to come along.

They all left the Healing Tent and got Link all his items back, except for his bombs which were confiscated and immediately destroyed, and made their way to the castle. On the way, Link stared at his Fairy Ocarina as he held it in his hands. He had gotten the Ocarina from Saria for his ninth birthday nearly seven months ago. Link's thoughts were now focused on Saria and how he noticed he hadn't seen her the last time he was in the Kokiri Forest. Was she alive and safe? Or did he just not see her bloodied carcass while he was running for his life? He now regretted not looking for his best friend, just as he regretted leaving the pregnant woman that had protected him at the mercy of the man-eating savages. Not that he knew what pregnant meant, anyway. Link looked up from his Ocarina to look at the huge, towering castle. It was far taller and wider than Hyrule Castle. _How long was I out for? _Link thought, thinking he was still in Hyrule. He looked around at the houses and shops in wonder as he walked. But then, Link finally noticed the people around. The were dressed differently from anyone he usually saw and, now that he thought about it, so were the people he was walking with. But more importantly, he noticed the cold stares he was getting. Now more cautious, Link moved closer to the three adults who saw everything and almost sighed simultaneously in pity. Talim, however, was just as confused as Link was upon finally noticing this.

The very same thing happened inside the castle only some people looked at Link in surprise. The resentful looks were less noticeable, but they were still there. However this did nothing to ease Link's creeping suspicions which were confirmed as he entered the throne room: he was no longer in Hyrule.

"This is him, I assume?" the King asked.

"Yes." Raphael confirmed as he, Taki, and Mitsurugi kneeled and Talim stood outside the door, as Taki had instructed. The King looked at Link for a few moments before Link returned his look of confusion. A few moments later, everyone in the room was staring at him.

"Why's everybody staring at me?" Link asked, finally.

"You _do _know that you're in the presence of royalty, right?" the King asked.

"...So?"

"Get down on one knee." Taki whispered to Link.

"Oh!" Link got down on one knee, as instructed, and heard a girly giggle come from the other side of the room. A few moments later, as the King studied him, Link looked over at the five individuals in the other side of the room. First, ignoring the King, he looked over at the person seated to his left. It was a young girl, who looked only a few years older than, Link with brown hair and brown eyes and wore what appeared to be slightly reveaing white armor and blue pants when As Link looked at her, she gave him a warm smile. To her right stood a young-looking man with blue hair and blue eyes, wearing a light blue tunic, matching chest armor, and a dark blue cape with a sword sheathed to his left. At the King's right, there was a young boy not too much older than Link who seemed to be lost in thought, and to _his _right, was a tall, darker-skinned man who wore green and white with a white hood and carried a big scythe in his right hand.

"I'm not sure if you know by now," the King started, "but you've been brought here for questioning. But first, since you probably don't know what's going on, allow me to fill you in on everything. This place you're in now, is a kingdom not at all too far away from Hyrule, but connected only by the mystical forest known as the Lost Woods. This kingdom you've found yourself in now goes by many names. But since its founding, it is known by many people as the Chai Dynasty." Link's vision shifted toward the floor. _I was right,_ Link thought, _This isn't Hyrule. _"Now," the King continued, "I'm sure you noticed the cold stares you've been getting." Link looked up at the King in sudden interest. "I doubt you've heard about it, but almost a decade ago, the races of Hyrule were engaged in war. During the war, much blood was shed and many lives were lost for the sole purpose of gaining the Ultimate Power that is said to rest somewhere in Hyrule. You see, the people of this kingdom are taught to think very negatively of war and, as a result, look down on people who start it. Especially for something as materialistic as power; in this case, Hylians. Unfortunately, many of my people lack the common sense to know not to feel this way towards a Hylian child. On their behalf, I apologize for that."

"You sure know a lot about Hyrule." Link noted.

"As king, it is required by the standards of this kingdom to be very knowledgeable of other kingdoms and their history for future use of such knowledge."

Link waited a moment before speaking, "Oh... But... I'm not a Hylian; I'm a Kokiri."

The King looked at each of the two men standing at his far sides before responding. "Sure you are... Anyway, the three that brought you here think that your home kingdom is beyond any help this kingdom's capable of. In order to confirm this, I'd like for you to tell me what you saw as you escaped Hyrule."

Link hesitantly told the King about everything that happened, and appeared to be very shaken up about having to recall all that happened in just the last twenty-four hours, earning a look of pity and concern from the young girl sitting at the King's left. "I see." he said as Link finished, "No person, let alone a young child, should ever have to go through that. And the fact you managed to run so far for so long even impresses me. So-"

"I have to go back!" Link cut in, surprising everyone in the room.

"...Excuse me?"

"I... I have to go back! I have friends who are still in danger and I-"

"There's nothing you can do." the King said flatly, "By the time you were found, the events you just informed me of had already happened about twenty-four hours ago." Link stared at the floor in grief as the King continued, "Beleive me when I say I know more than anyone here what it's like to loose a friend. But the logical thing to do here is to wait. Now, I'll send someone to check on Hyrule, but you have to sit tight and wait. Am I understood?"

Link could only nod his head in defeat as guilt continued to grip his consciousness.

"Now, about where you'll be staying... there's a unoccupied house a little ways south of this castle. You can stay there for now, but it'll take a day to prepare it for you. Until then, Taki will be watching over you."

"_What!?" _Taki exclaimed as her head rose quickly to meet the King.

"That's an order." he said firmly to Taki. "Now... before I leave you to her care for the day, there are... other matters to attend to." Link looked at the King with a confused expression when just then, his stomach growled loudly, followed by another girly giggle. "You seem to be hungry. I'll have someone take you to get something to eat and take you to Taki's house.

"I'll do it." said the young girl seated at the King's left.

"You, Xianghua?" the King asked.

"Yep! I'll take him out to eat."

"...Very well. You'd best be on your best behavior." he said to Link, "It's not everyday you get to eat out with the princess." this immediately caused Link to remember his own princess, Princess Zelda, who he rescued the second time he left the Kokiri Forest. As Link turned to look at Xianghua, the King noticed something about him.

"Hey... what's your name, anyway?" he asked.

"It's Link." he answered, earning a look of extreme shock from the King.

"Alright, let's go!" Xianghua jumped up, ran over to Link, grabbed his hand, and ran straight out the door, and past Talim.

_To be continued!_

**Author's Note: For anyone wanting to know why, the kingdom they are in is called "Chai Dynasty", it's because I was originally going to have Xianghua be ruler, but decided to have a lot of the characters younger to leave room for character development and make introducing more characters easier. Not to mention it'll build up for everything that will happen later when they're older which will have many elements from **_**Soul Calibur **_**and the **_**Zelda **_**series in it. So really, it goes without saying that this will be a long story.**

_On the next chapter of The Legend of Zelda: Tale of Souls_

"In Hyrule, there exists a legend that tells of a young boy that saves the kingdom in many different eras. The majority of these heroes were left-handed, they wore that exact same garb, and all their names were Link."

"So you think..."

"Yes. His coming here most likely wasn't by chance. Someday... he may save this kingdom."

Chapter 4: Speculation


	5. Speculation

Chapter 4: Speculation

As soon as the room cleared, the King's expression became much more serious. "What is it, Your Majesty?" asked the blue-haired man.

"Did you notice something about that boy?" he asked.

"No... should I have?"

"Yes. The green tunic he's wearing... and his name."

"There's also the position of the sheathed blade on his back that suggests he's left handed." said the darker-skinned man.

"Zasalamel's right." stated the King.

"But what does that have to do with anything?" the blue-haired man asked. The King closed his eyes thoughtfully, as he recalled the tale.

"In Hyrule, there exists a legend that tells of a boy who, once in an era, saves Hyrule from the evil forces who lust for the Ultimate Power that is said to be hidden somewhere in the kingdom. The thing about all of them is, they all wore nearly identical tunics, most of them were left-handed, and, most of all, all their names were Link."

"So... what you're saying is..."

"Yes, Marth. It's only a theory, but I think his coming here was not mere coincidence."

Meanwhile, Xianghua, who was happy to finally be out of the castle, led Link through town by the hand. "You look down." she noted, finally looking back at him, "C'mon, lighten up!"

"How can I lighten up when my friends might be dead." Link muttered bitterly. "You just don't understand." Hearing this, Xianghua gave a frown of pity and faced forward. But after a moment it loosened up as she spoke again.

"You're right; I _don't _understand. But we can't dwell on these feelings forever...

You never know, maybe at least _one _of your friends made it out just like you did... Besides,"She turned and gave Link a warm smile, "food tastes a lot better when you're in a good mood." After he heard this, Link was filled with much-needed hope and he returned Xianghua's contagious smile as he thought about his friends. Could Saria, as unlikely as it would be, have escaped from the flesh eating beasts that had attacked Hyrule? As soon as Link had this thought, he then thought about Malon and her father, but notably thought nothing about Mr. Ingo, the rude worker at Lon Lon Ranch. He didn't know if he really saw it or not, but as he ran, he remembered seeing a horse galloping away with only one person on it. What could have occured for that to happen? As Link pondered over this, he failed to notice that Xianghua had came to a stop in front of a fancy-looking building. "We're here." Xianghua announced prompting Link to look up at the structure.

"What is this place?" he asked.

"It's a restaurant my family ate at once."

"Your... family? What're they like?"

"Well," Xianghua started with a chuckle, "I don't actually remember it. I was only two at the time. My dad actually told me about it."

"Oh..."

"Well?" Xianghua chuckled again, "Don't just stand there; that food isn't gonna eat itself!" With that, Xianghua took Link's hand again and, still wary of his broken arm, led him inside where they sat at a table. After a minute, Link looked over at Xianghua, confused

"Don't we order?" he asked.

"What?" Xianghua asked with yet another chuckle, "No! We sit at at table and wait for soneone to bring our food."

"Huh." As Link looked around, he saw that there were fancy decorations all over the place. Just then a man came to the table with two big bowls of soup and and two cups full of water. "What _is _this?" Link asked, pointing at the soup.

"What's it look like?" Xianghua asked teasingly, "It's chicken soup."

"What's a chicken?"

"You... don't know what a chicken is?"

"No. I don't think we have those in Hyrule."

"Oh. Well, it's really good; you should try it." Link hesitantly put the strange food on a spoon and into his mouth. She was right; it _is _good. It wasn't long at all until Link hungrily wolfed down on the chicken soup. Xianghua stared at Link in amazement as she had more bowls of the soup brought to him. When Link was finally done, a man walked up to the table.

"You seem to have enjoyed your meal." he said, "But now we need to discuss payment." Link nervously felt for his Adventure Pouch to get some Rupees out, but Xianghua had another plan.

"My dad ordered me to take this boy out to eat. Therefore, I shouldn't have to pay."

"And you are..."

"Princess Chai Xianghua." she boasted, taking out a silver crown from a bag she had strapped to her and showed it to the worker.

"Oh! U-um... My apologies, Your Highness." he said, dropping to a knee and bowing his head.

"As you were." she said in an authoritative tone. As Link and Xianghua left the restaurant , Xianghua let out a giggle after looking down at Link.

"What's so funny?" Link asked.

"It's just..." she giggled again as she continued, "it's just that I've never seen such a little kid eat that much before."

"_Little!?" _Link repeated, outraged. "You're just a few inches taller than me!"

"But I'm older, so you're still little." Xianghua teased.

"I'M NO-" Link was interrupted by his own burp, causing Xianghua to burst into laughter.

"That wasn't funny!" Link yelled as he blushed in embarrassment.

"You're so adorable!" Xianghua teased again, playfully pinching Link's cheek.

"What's all the commotion?" a young, but masculine, voice asked jokingly.

Xianghua turned to see a boy her age with long blonde hair walking towards her. "Oh! Um, hi, Siegfried." Xianghua said, flustered.

"Hey, Xianghua." he answered. His attention then turned toward Link. "Hey, there. I haven't seen _you _around. Are you new here?"

"Yes, he is." Xianghua cut in, trying to bring Siegfried's attention back on her. "My dad had me take him out to eat."

Link looked up at Xianghua, "Wait, didn't you-" Link was cut of by a stiff nudge to the shoulder by Xianghua, which went unnoticed by Siegfried.

"Sooo..." she started, "I was just dropping him off, so do you wanna... you know, hang out when I'm done?"

"I can't; I have to get home. But we can tomorrow."

"Okay. See you then." As Siegfried walked away, Xianghua's eyes remained locked on him until she noticed Link looking up at her. "Um... let's get going." she said quickly as she led Link to their next destination.

"What!?" Marth said, shocked.

"That's right." the King confirmed, "I beleive that the attack on Hyrule may have been orchestrated by someone or some group."

"What makes you so sure?" Zasalamel asked.

"If the events Link told us happened exactly the way he's said it, then there's no way an attack of that scale could have been a coincidence."

"I see." Zasalamel mused, "So you feel there was a goal in mind that would require the mass extermination of the Hylian race."

"Yes. And whoever these people may be, we have to be prepared for if the same thing ever happened here. I'll send someone to check on Hyrule, but until then, we must be patient until we get some answers."

As they moved south to Taki's house, where Link would stay until his own home was ready, Xianghua noticed that Link had moved closer to her. Almost as if it were for protection. Confused, Xianghua followed his nervous gaze toward the many citizens moving past glaring at the young boy. Now, Xianghua pitied him even more. When they approached Taki's house, Xianghua knocked on the door and, after a few moments, it opened slightly, only revealing half the face of the kunoichi inside.

"Hi, Taki!" Xianghua greeted vibrantly.

"Hello." she answered, "I trust your father assigned you with the task of escorting that boy here."

"Uh-huh! So how've you been?"

"Good... if you'll excuse me, I have a young girl to watch over, so you can leave the boy here."

"Oh...okay. See you later, Link." Xianghua walked away and Taki looked down at the young boy she was assigned to look after for the day. She then looked at a group of people walking past with a resentful look on their face.

"Come in." Taki commanded. Link looked around as he stepped into the living room and saw that it was featureless except for a couch by a wall. "So I see you've noticed the way people have been looking at you." she said suddenly.

"...Yeah." Link replied with a saddened tone. They both stood in silence until Taki spoke again.

"Tell me," she started, looking through a window at the setting sun, "how is it that you can take resentment and act as if it doesn't affect you?"

Link looked toward the floor thoughtfully, "I don't know." he said after a moment. "But why would _you _need to know that?"

"Because," she said, finally looking down at Link, "with the exception of a few details, I'm in the same situation as you." Before Link could ask what she meant, he heard a small and barely audible voice.

"Teacher?" Link turned to see Talim, who stood on the other side of the room. _It's the boy from the Healing Tent. _she thought.

"You've come just in time for dinner." Taki told Link, ignoring Talim. "Come." Link followed them into a darkened room that was only lit by a few candles. Link and Talim sat at opposite ends of a wooden table and, as Taki left to get the food, there was an awkward silence between the two children. Link stared at the table, thinking about how he'll get back to Hyrule. Talim, however, on focused on Link and his troubled posture. Taki, who had just entered the room, almost chuckled at them as she laid plates on the table for the two.

"You aren't hungry?" she asked later as she daw Link not eating.

"No, I already ate." This promted Taki to remember how Xianghua had nearly dragged Link out of the King's throne room.

"That's right. I must have forgotten. Forgive me." Taki took Link's plate and poured the food onto Talim's plate, despite her not wanting any more. Talim and Taki ate in silence and Link continued to stare, deep in thought. "Perhaps you would like to learn more about this kingdom to pass the time." Link nodded. If he could learn more about this kingdom, then, perhaps, he could find a way back to Hyrule.

"Now," she began, "to learn about this kingdom effectively, you must first learn about its origins; about the very beginning."

_To be continued! _

_On the next chapter of The Legend of Zelda: Tale of Souls_

"At the very beginning," Taki began, "after the gods created Hyrule, it was said that they were satisfied with their work and created many more lands. This kingdom is just one of the hundreds of those lands they created. However, unlike most other countries this land was left barren with its many inhabitants merely wandering around,

_Chapter 5: History of the Chai Dynasty_


	6. History of the Chai Dynasty

**Author's Note: Because these next two chapters are pretty short, I decided to post them both simultaneously. **

_On the last chapter of The Legend of Zelda: Tale of Souls_

"Perhaps you would like to learn more about this kingdom to pass the time." Link nodded. If he could learn more about this kingdom, then, perhaps, he could find a way back to Hyrule.

"Now," she began, "to learn about this kingdom effectively, you must first learn about its origins... about the very beginning."

Chapter 5: History of the Chai Dynasty

"At the very beginning," Taki began, "after the gods created Hyrule, it was said that they were so satisfied with their work that they decided to created many more lands. This kingdom is just one of the hundreds of those lands they created. However, unlike most other countries, this land was left barren with its many inhabitants merely wandering around, forming alliances composed of a small number of people who helped each other survive in the harsh environment. However, the most successful alliances were the ones composed of people related to each other by blood who also happened to be many times more plentiful. One day, a piece of land was found that was serene and boasted the best environments for living out of anywhere else in the land. Many of the alliances wanted the land only for themselves and resorted to war to settle who would live there. After 7 years of violent bloodshed, most of the alliances, including young children traveling with them, were either wiped out entirely, or they withdrew from the battle. At that point, only four alliances, who happened to be the some of the groups that were related, remained. They were the Chai Family, my family- the Fu-Ma Clan, the Alexander Family, and..." Taki shot a brief, but noticeable glance at Talim, much to her confusion. "...Anyway, after 3 more years of fighting the four finally decided to truce and live on the land together with the Chai Family as their rulers. That land became known as the Chai Dynasty and the families are, to this day, called the Founding Families. And since that day, a new dating system was made exclusively for the residents of this kingdom to follow. You can see it on that calender behind you."

Link looked behind him to see some sort of book that had a lot of squares on it. At the top read "September" and below it, thirty of the squares were numbered. But even above the strange word, read "Year 992". "What does that mean?" Link asked, pointing up at "Year 992".

"That's how many years has passed since the kingdom was founded." Taki explained. "Today, this kingdom has prospered greatly since then. In addition to this city, there are four other major towns to the far north, west, east, and south along with some smaller villages scattered throughout the kingdom. However, though the kingdom prospered, the Founding Families found themselves at a serious predicament: they were going extinct and, to this day, their numbers are astonishingly low compared to the early days. At the time if the kingdom's founding, each family had at least a few thousand members, but most of them were destroyed in the era of great wars that almost immediately followed after this kingdom's founding. That era had only ended twelve years ago. Today, the royal family, the Chai Family, has but two braches of the family left. The Fu-Ma Clan, while still plentiful, have been taken from a few thousand to only a few hundred. And the Alexander Family currently has only seven living members left."

"What about the fourth family?" Talim asked. Taki responded by giving her a blank stare, before giving her answer

"I don't know." she lied. "Anyway, because of the era of wars that lasted almost one thousand years, most of the people living here has learned how to fight at some point in preparation for another such era. And, thanks to those times, the people of this kingdom has come to be many times more resilient than the standard human, and, despite taking heavy wounds, can still continue to battle." As Taki said this, a thought came to Link's mind.

"Back then," said Link, referring to when they were all in the Healing Tent, "there was a sword-fighting school the blonde-haired guy talked about."

You mean Kal Ssaum Haggyo?" Taki asked.

(Kal Ssaum Haggyo: Korean for "Sword Fighting School")

Link nodded his head in confirmation. "So," she said in an almost impressed tone, "I see you've taken interest in our customs after all... or rather..." she glanced at the sheathed sword on Link's back and remembered his outburst at the King.

_"I... I have to go back!"_

Taki chuckled to herself, "You hurt your arm while running in the forest, ensuring that you _can't _go back to Hyrule for the moment. And according to the doctor, your arm will not heal until next month, right when that school starts. These events seem to just be falling into place and, if you ask me, it's almost as if you're being guided." Hearing this, Link remembered back to when he heard the strange voice in his sleep. Perhaps it wasn't just a dream after all. "Tell me," Taki started, bringing Link out of his thoughts, "why is it that you want to enter sword fighting classes?" Link's hands balled into fists as the dying screams of all the people he felt he abandoned yesterday echoed through his mind.

"So I can go back to Hyrule... and never fail to protect anyone again!" Talim let out a sharp, but somehow unnoticed, gasp. She had just sensed a different power inside Link the moment he spoke his ambition. But it was gone as quickly as it came.

"Perhaps you could ask the King about it tomorrow." Taki suggested, "But now," she said, noticing the thickening darkness of night that fell outside, "it's time for you two to get some sleep."

After everyone left the table, Talim went to a room in the back, and Link , as instructed by Taki, slept on the couch in the almost empty living room. Link peered through the window and through the thick darkness of night at the full moon and, on it, he swore he saw he faces of the people he felt he let die just a day ago. To think that in just a twenty-four hour period, he went from leisurely drinking Lon Lon Milk on his way to Castle Town, to witnessing a massacre, being forced to another kingdom, and meeting all kinds of strange people. _Never again. _he vowed,_ I'll _never _let anyone die again. Not when I can protect them._

_To be continued!_

**Author's Note: I know that, in an earlier chapter, I had gotten the Korean words for "Sword Fighting School" wrong (my mistake!).**

_Next chapter: Common Struggle_


	7. Common Struggle

_On the last chapter of The Legend of Zelda: Tale of Souls_

After everyone left the table, Talim went to a room in the back, and Link , as instructed by Taki, slept on the couch in the almost empty living room. Link peered through the window and through the thick darkness of night at the full moon and, on it, he swore he saw he faces of the people he felt he let die just a day ago. To think that in just a twenty-four hour period, he went from leisurely drinking Lon Lon Milk on his way to Castle Town, to witnessing a massacre, being forced to another kingdom, and meeting all kinds of strange people. _Never again. _he vowed,_ I'll _never _let anyone die again. Not when I can protect them._

Chapter 6: Common Struggle

Link must have lied on the couch for hours. Despite everything that had happened that day, Link couldn't bring himself to even close his eyes. Everytime he did, he could only see the blood-stained grass of the fields of Hyrule. For the past forty minutes, he tried desperately to fight back the pressing tears stemming from the guilt of letting so many people die that felt as if it tore away at his very soul. When Link finally grew weary of his emotional torture, he sat up and looked around and saw that the wooden house was still just barely lit up by the few candles scattered around the house. He then thought that further exploration of the house could take his mind off of his torturous thoughts. But then he thought of what Taki would do if she caught him walking through her house, before he came to a sudden realisation: in Hyrule, he would walk into any person's home and walk around, so what would be the difference if he did the same here?

Making up his mind, Link decided to explore the rest of the house. However, he could barely see anything amidst the darkness of the house. In frustration, Link sighed and threw his head back when he saw it: light. It wasn't a bright light but rather light reflected from the moon. There was also a ladder that led up to the opening in the ceiling. Before he knew it, Link found himself climbing the ladder, curious about what was up there. When he neared the top, he peered through the opening and found that he was on the roof. Without a word, Link moved toward the front part of the ceiling and sat with his feet dangling over the edge. He looked up at the night sky and saw that this particular spot had a great view of the stars that glistened in the night sky. Seeing this, he thought back to the last time he and Saria met at the Sacred Forest Meadow. Back then, they looked into the sky and she told him that she had a feeling something like this would happen, and when it did, and they happened to get separated, they both could take solace in the fact that, despite their distance apart,they could still look up at the same sky. Remembering this, Link let out a sigh of emotional pain.

"Stargazing makes you feel better too, doesn't it?"

Link let out a startled yelp as he jumped up from his seated position and looked quickly to his right to see Talim seated a foot and a half away. "Hey, uh... how long have _you_ been there?"

"About thirty minutes."

Link paused for a moment before retaking his spot next to Talim. After a whole minute of silence, Talim finally spoke to him. "I'm sorry about what happened to you." Link looked at her, realizing she was referring to everything that happened over the past day.

"...It's okay." he replied. After yet another moment of silence, Talim spoke again.

"You must feel out of place here, don't you?"

"...What do you mean?" Link asked.

"I saw how uncomfortable you looked when we were walking to the castle and while we were eating." Link silently thought about all the hatefull glares he received all day, and didn't reply. "It must hurt... feeling like you don't belong here."

"How do _you _know?" Link asked, genuinely curious.

"Because I feel the same way..."

"You... you do?"

"Yes... for as long as I can remember, other people my age made fun of me because I was different."

"...What's so different about you?"

Talim looked at Link as she hesitantly told him. "I... I have the ability to read and control the wind." Talim looked down at her feet as she nervously awaited Link's response.

"Really!?" Link blurted out with newfound enthusiasm.

"Yes but I-"

"Show me!"

"O-okay, but I haven't mastered yet." Talim concentrated and, after a moment, Link felt a tiny breeze run through his hair.

"That's so cool!" Link exclaimed.

Talim stared at him, shocked. "You... don't think I'm weird or anything?"

"Are you kidding? I wish I could do that!" Talim stared at Link in disbelief as he went on about how cool Talim's unique ability is. "Does your mom know?" Link asked suddenly.

"My... mom?"

"Yeah, that lady with the long hair."

Talim sighed as she figured out that Link was talking about Taki, who she was in no way related to aside from a teacher-student relationship. "She isn't my mom, she's my teacher." she explained.

"Oh... well, where's your mom?"

"I... don't have a mom."

"...Or a dad?"

"No..." And with that, for the first time, Link felt sorry for someone other than himself. Back home, the Kokiri was the closest thing to a family Link had. And there was no question that the Great Deku Tree was like a father to him despite the fact that Link rarely spoke to the tree spirit. "You must've lost your parents too did you? That must-"

"Actually," Link cut in, "I've never met my parents either." Talim looked at Link, who now stared at his feet, in amazement. Here she was, thinking she was the only one in her situation, but now, she was here talking to a someone who, not only understands her feelings, but doesn't think negatively of her for claiming to have the ability to read and control the wind. For the first time she could remember, she let out a smile. Not because of Link's situation, but because there was someone who understood her.

"Where you're from," Talim started, "what it is it like there?" Before responding, Link looked around at the barely lit town.

"To be honest, I really haven't seen much there. But this place has a lot more than Hyrule did."

"Hyrule..." Talim repeated to herself as she looked toward the sky again. "Can I... ask you something?"

"Sure."

Talim's big blue eyes remained locked onto the stars above as she went on, "Have you ever wondered what's out there? Outside the comfort of your the place you call home?" Link looked over at her without answering her question. "Someday," she continued, "I would like to leave this city. And see the world with my own eyes, instead of wondering what it's like when Teacher tells me stories of other places." After another moment, Talim looked at Link, finally noticing his ears, but decided not to say anything about them and instead asked another question, "What was life like in... Hyrule?" she asked suddenly. Link's head quickly turned toward her to look at Talim as he finally saw her smile as she looked at him expectedly.

Link's life at the Kokiri Forest was personal to him, and he usually would never tell anyone else about it in fear of harsh criticism or another form of negative judgement. But when he met eyes with Talim, he didn't know why, but he felt like he could trust her with anything, including the knowledge of Link's now former life. And as he looked into the night sky, he recalled his last days in the Kokiri Forest.

_To be continued! _

**Author's Note: The next few chapters will be centered around Link's last days in the Kokiri Forest and the chapters after that will tell about Talim's backstory.**

_On the next chapter of The Legend of Zelda: Tale of Souls_

_In the vast, deep forest of Hyrule... Long have I served as the guardian spirit... I am known as the Deku Tree. The children of the forest, the Kokiri, live here with me. Each Kokiri has his or her own guardian fairy. However, there is one boy who does not have a fairy..._

Chapter 7: The Kokiri With No Fairy


	8. The Kokiri With No Fairy

_On the last chapter of The Legend of Zelda: Tale of Souls_

"What was life like in... Hyrule?" she asked suddenly. Link head quickly turned toward her to look at Talim as he finally saw her smile as she looked at him expectedly.

Link's life at the Kokiri Forest was personal to him, and he usually would never tell anyone else about it in fear of harsh criticism or another form of negative judgement. But when he met eyes with Talim, he didn't know why, but he felt like he could trust her with anything, including the knowledge of Link's now former life. And as he looked into the night sky, he recalled his last days in the Kokiri Forest.

Chapter 7: The Kokiri With No Fairy

_In the vast, deep forest of Hyrule... Long have I served as the guardian spirit... I am known as the Deku Tree. The children of the forest, the Kokiri, live here with me. Each Kokiri has his or her own guardian fairy. However, there is one boy who does not have a fairy..._

_ 1 month ago_

As Link looked around, he found that he was in a barren area where all he saw as he looked around was black. _What is this place? _Link thought, finding that he couldn't speak. After a moment, a blinding light flashed right in front of him, and, when he opened his eyes, he saw three golden triangles, all of which were glowing with an otherworldly golden light. But before Link cound wonder what they were, he felt an evil presence behind him. When he turned around, he saw a tall object manifest before him. Upon a second glance, he found it was a sword. But what separated this sword from the one Link found in the Training Ground a while ago, is that this one was not only taller in appearance, but had many menacing features. The blunt side of the blade appeared to have flesh on it and the hilt and the entirety of the blade glistened with an ominous red glow. But what startled Link the most, was the eye at its center, which appeared to look straight at Link.

_"Link..." _it said with a whisper. Link could only stand there, motionless and wide-eyedas the blafe seemed to speak to him. _"Link." _it repeated louder. As it spoke, Link started to have a harder time breathing. _"Link!" _At this point, Link found he couldn't breath at all, and began to panic. _"Your power shall be mine!" _it yelled before repeating his name numerous times in the same tone. As it did, Link's surroundings turned white with the sword, and the triangles, vanishing from Link's view. And even though Link could still hear his name being called out, voice changed to a higher, worried, and much more feminine voice.

"Link! Wake up!" the voice called. With his eyes still closed, Link shot up to a sitting position on his bed, feeling a blunt impact on his forehead as he did so. "Ow!" the voice whined as Link finally opened his eyes. "Gosh, Link, you really _are _hard-headed." Link looked over at the source of the voice and saw a girl, who appeared to be his age, on the floor, rubbing her head. She had bright, blue eyes, green hair kept in place by a headband which, at first glance was barely noticeable, and a tunic just like Link's but was long-sleeved.

"Sorry, Saria." Link said.

"You looked like you were having a nightmare." she noted, standing up, "Are you okay?"

Link took a few minutes to tell her about the strange dream he had, and asked what what she thought it meant.

"It _does _sound weird," she admitted, "but I haven't the slightest clue of what it could mean... Maybe the Great Deku Tree knows."

The Great Deku Tree was not only the guardian spirit of the forest, but he was also the wisest being Link knew. There was no doubt in his mind that he could decode whatever message the dream was possibly trying to pass to him. They left Link's house, and moved through the peaceful village in silence, appreciating the serenity of the early forest mornings. They approached the Great Deku Tree, and told him of Link's dream. What bothered them, though, was that for the first time, the Deku Tree actually seemed to be at a loss for words.

"That is, indeed, a very strange dream." he said, finally. "I must admit that I know nothing of the mysterious sword that appeared before you. But the _other _element of your dream, however, is in my knowledge."

"You mean those triangles, right?" Link asked, "What are they?"

"Alas, it is not time for you to learn of that yet."

Disappointed, Link went with Saria back to the village, when Saria took note of his expression. "Hey," she said, putting a consoling hand on his shoulder, "don't look so down. Maybe it was just a dream."

"Yeah... I guess." Link muttered in response.

"Maybe you'll feel better after we eat breakfast. C'mon!" Saria grabbed Link's hand and walked him around the village, in search of food. Usually, their meals would consist of fruits and nuts, but sometimes, if they're lucky, they manage to catch a fish from the small body of water by the village's shop. "So," she bagan, "have you been practicing with that sword you found?"

"No." Link replied, "I'm not really all that into swords. I'm just keeping it as a souvenir."

"Oh."

"Besides, I've never really had to use a sword, so what's the point?"

"I guess that's true." Saria agreed with a chuckle.

The two searched almost every reachable area and found nothing except for berries that weren't ready to be eaten yet. And so, Link came up with an idea.

"Let's check in the Lost Woods."

"What!?" Saria blurted out.

"C'mon, Saria! Nobody ever goes through there. There's probably a tonof food there!"

"Oh, alright." Saria relented, "Just-"

"Race you there!" Link bolted toward the entrance to the Lost Woods, but was stopped by Saria when she managed to catch up to him.

"Link!" she scolded, "You _have_ to be careful! You know you aren't allowed in there without someone with you; you don't have a fair-" Saria caught herself, but it was too late; the damage had already been done. Link had always been the only Kokiri in the forest who didn't have a fairy, and was often made fun of because of it by some of the other villagers. He had asked the Great Deku Tree about it on numerous occasions, but he would always tell him "When the time comes." And because he didn't have a fairy, he was not, under any circumstances, allowed into the Lost Woods since having a fairy was the only thing that kept the Kokiri from getting hopelessly lost in the woods, and turning into a Stalfos, an unrecognizable, walking skeleton.

Link and Saria, who shared no more words with each other, had a very easy time finding food, and grabbed as many fruits, nuts, and safe-to-eat vegetation they could carry, and found themselves headed toward the Sacred Forest Meadow, a place Saria had found and only told Link about and met with him there occasionally. But something was wrong.

"Wait!" Saria called for Link in a hushed voice.

"What's wrong?" asked Link in the same tone.

"Something isn't right... I feel like something's... off."

"What do you mean?"

"I..." Saria's voice was now lowered to where it was barely audible to even Link, who was right next to her. "...I feel like we're being watched."

"You don't think the other Kokiri are following us, do you?"

"No... I don't think it's any of them... I think... it's an Outsider."

Every so often, someone from outside the forest would wander into the sacred woods. Usually, it is a representative from the king of Hyrule who would come to meet with the Deku Tree, but whenever it's someone who poses a threat, the Deku Tree would make sure they are out of the forest immediately. Saria, along with every other Kokiri, have come to label them as "Outsider".

"But..." Link said as he looked around, "I don't see anyone. Maybe it's just a case of the nerves."

"I hope you're right." Saria said as she started walking again.

Link and Saria made it to the Sacred Forest Meadow and set their food down on, what Saria calls, her "favorite stump" and sat on opposite sides as they ate and conversed on any random topic. As most of their meal was eaten off the makeshift plate, Saria gave a solemn look up at the structure towering above them.

"What is it?" Link asked upon noticing this.

"Have you ever wondered what this place was made for?" she asked.

"...No, not really. Have you?"

Saria slowly nodded, still eying the structure before turning her attention to Link. "I feel that someday... we'll have some purpose to serve here. And when the time comes, it'll be very important to the both of us."

Link looked up at the structure, and then at the tree that hung over it. "Why wait?" he asked rhetorically, rising to his feet.

"You don't really think you're gonna go in there, do you?" Saria asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah! I just have to climb that that tr- WOAH!" Link was cut off as he tripped over a root and, with his hands, landed on the rest of his berries, getting juice all over them. "Aaww." he groaned before giving Saria an unnoticed, mischievous glance.

"I doubt _you _can climb that." Saria giggled, looking up at the tree. "Knowing you, you'd probably just slide down when you're halfway up." Saria's vision remained focused on the tree until a nervous feeling overcame her. "Link..." she said slowly, still looking at the tree, "I'm getting that feeling again." She finally shifted her vision off the tree and towards the other side of the stood where Link is... or was. "Link?" she nervously called, looking around. "Link!" she repeated before hearing a twig snap behind the tree. Saria quickly looked over at the tree wide-eyed and held her breath as she waited for whatever it was come pop out. "...Link?" Saria slowly moved over to the tree, careful not to make a sound when-

"AH!"

A figure barely shorter than her jumped out from behind the tree and ran at Saria. Saria let out a terrified shriek as she fell backwards onto her bottom. The figure saw the horrified expression on her face and stopped immediately.

"Saria! It's me!" it said, wiping what appeared to be jelly off its face.

"Link!" Saria shouted angrily. "Why would you do that!? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"...I thought you'd think it would be funny..." Link replied sheepishly. "I didn't mean to..." Link turned away in guilt. Saria sighed before giving Link her own mischievous look and leaped forward onto Link, bringing him with her to the ground. After a somewhat playful scuffle, Saria, who ended up on top, pinned Link's wrists to the ground and giggled at his failed attempt to beeak free.

"Did I scare you?" Saria asked, leaning forward with a show off-y expression.

Link tried to break free again before answering, "A little..." he answered before switching to a joking tone, "...but at least I didn't almost have a heart attack." Saria rose up in her seated position before bursting into laughter which was quickly followed by Link. As they stopped laughing, they stared deeply into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever and blushed. Saria was the first to react as she leaned forward and released her grip on Link's wrist and saw that Link made no more attempts to escape their position. She gently placed her hands on Link's red cheeks, and brought her lips in closer... and closer... and closer...

_AROOOOOO!_

Link quickly rose into a seated position. "What was _that _!?" he asked, startled.

"I-I don't know..." Saria stammered.

Just then, two wolf-like creatures jumped down from the tree and began circling the two.

Saria held on to Link, frightened. "Saria." Link whispered. Saria gave no response, but looked at Link with a fearful expression. "When I say run, we run." Saria nodded as she rose from Link's lap. The creatures bolted forward and Link grabbed Saria's hand, "RUN!" he yelled. Link and Saria rushed out of the meadow, and up a ladder which led to a shortcut back to the woods. Link looked back to see that the monsters were still chasing them.

"Link," Saria called to him in a shaky voice, "we can't lead them back to the village!"

"Then what do we do!?"

"We have to loose them here! Don't worry, we can use my fairy to lead us back!"

"Oka-"

"LINK!"

Before either of them could react, one of the creatures jumped onto Saria from behind. Without thinking, Link ran up to the beast and kicked it on the head, barely fazing it, but stunning it enough to retrieve Saria, but they weren't quick enough to escape the second monster, who leaped onto Saria and sank its teeth into her ankle. As Saria shrieked in pain, Link pulled up some grass and kicked into the eyes of the monsters.

"Here!" Link held out his hand and, as Saria took it, helped her onto his back and ran for a hiding place behind a boulder since he wasn't moving fast at all. Link set her down and watched in guilt as Saria held her bleeding ankle sobbed quietly in pain. "...I'm sorry." he whispered.

Saria looked at Link, wiping her tears away. "Link..."

"I shouldn't have suggested we get food from here. It's all my-"

Link was cut off by a consoling embrace from Saria. "Don't beat yourself up over this. It's not your fault." Before either of them could say anything else, their pursuers were upon them.

"Can you walk?"

"Yes, but it hurts."

Link looked out at the monsters again before his next idea formed, "I'll distract them."

"What? No! They're too fast! And you might get lost without a fairy! Their _has _to be another way."

"If they find us, they'll hurt you even more, along with me... Better one of us than both... Don't worry- I promise I'll be back.

Saria looked at Link with worried eyes before finally giving in, knowing that when it came to situations like this, there was no arguing with Link. "Okay... but _please_ be careful."

Link nodded and ran out from behind the boulder, immediately alerting the beasts, and led them away. He haphazardly made several turns throughout the woods thinking only about leading the beasts away from Saria so she could get home safely. As he ran, he tripped over a branch and didn't have any time to react before the beasts were upon him.

But what happened next defied any explanation.

What appeared to be a yellow-ish, red barrier with diamond-like shapes moving across it, blocked the monsters. Without staying to think about what it was, Link turned and ran again towards an opening and, before he knew it, he had entered a field of grass.

_To be continued! _

Next Chapter: Cheating Death?


	9. Cheating Death?

**Author's Note: Starting with this chapter, I will begin putting key words in bold. This WILL NOT signify a change in tone of voice. For anyone who doesn't know, this is an element from most games in the **_**Zelda**_** series that is used whenever they want to give you a hint.**

**On another note, I will put an **_**Omake **_**(or at least try to) in this chapter (this the the first time I've ever done this, so please bear with me!).**

Chapter 9: Cheating Death?

As Link continued his story, Talim listened closely. "This 'Saria' seems very special to you." she noted out loud when Link paused his story.

Link looked at her. "Yeah," he confirmed, "I guess she is."

As he said this, Talim stared forward thoughtfully as Link continued his story.

Link's mind was completely blank as he stared out into the spacious field before him. He turned toward the entry point the return to the forest, only to see it blocked off by the same **barrier **that had saved him from the monsters. Link walked up to the barrier and placed his hand on the surface. Oddly enough, the barrier felt as fragile as glass, but no matter how much force he exerted when he struck the barrier, it remained unaffected. Seeing that he was getting nowhere, he finally gave up and looked toward the open field once again. As his thoughts finally caught up to him, he found he had no clear understanding of his situation, which made him afraid.

He stood there for the better part of an hour, desparately trying to gain a clear understanding of the situation at hand, but with his young, naive mind, that was much easier said than done. But what he did understand was this: Saria could still be in danger, and the only visible reentry point to the forest was blocked, so he had to venture into the unknown plains ahead to find a way back to the forest.

Link moved out into the field and moved along the rock wall so it would be easier to find a way home. In the hours he spent traversing the field, Link saw that the it was mostly featureless save for the rock formation near the center with a white house inside that towered over it**.** Further ahead, he could see **a towering mountain, **and **a body of water **that flowed down an almost linear path. It was just then, that with his hand, he felt something other than stone.

He felt wood.

Link immediately looked at his hand and saw that it now rested on a tree. And next to the tree, there was an opening to the wall. As Link walked into the opening, his heart skipped a beat when he saw a familiar bridge after making a left turn. It was at this point, that Link's shallow, nervous steps quickened into an all out sprint, and before he knew it, he was back home.

Never before had Link been so happy to breath the forest air. He had only been away for a few hours, but to him it felt like an eternity. As happy as he was, however, his mood took a turn for the worse when he remembered: "Saria!"

"Link." called a young voice. Link turned to see a Kokiri boy standing next to the entrance, which Link just ran through. "How'd you get to the bridge without me seeing you?" he asked before his tone shifted to an almost dreadful one, "You didn't... leave the forest... did you?"

"There's no time for that!" Link exclaimed, "Where's Saria!?"

"She went to the Great Deku Tree a few hours ago. She looked pretty hurt."

Without another word, Link bolted through the village toward the Deku Tree's location. As he approached the tree spirit, he saw Saria seated near the tree's trunk.

"Saria!" Link called as he jogged up to her.

Saria looked up at the boy, and even though she didn't say anything, her expression told him more than her words ever could. When they met, they held each other in a long-lasting embrace. "I was so worried about you..." she told him.

"I was worried about you, too." Link said back.

As they separated, Saria's grateful expression turned in to one of confusion. "...How did you find your way back?" she asked.

Link then told Saria about how he found his way back into the forest which actually saved him from the fate of all creatures who wander into the forest: the transformation into a Stalfos or a Skull Kid. The Deku Tree, who silently listened to their conversation was not at all surprised that Link was able to leave the forest, though more than the exact opposite could be said about Saria.

"Link..." she began with a dreaded voice, "...you _left _the _forest?"_

Link nervously looked up at the Deku Tree, then at Saria before answering. "Yes..." Saria let out a loud gasp after hearing this. "Was I not supposed to?"

"No," she answered, "you're supposed to be dead."

_Omake 1-1: The King's stubbornness._

As the moonlight made its way into the castle hallways through the windows, Xianghua moved sleepily through the hallway, ready to finally get some sleep... until she heard her father's voice.

_"DAMN IT!"_

Startled, Xianghua ran into the throne room. "Dad! I thought I heard-" she cut herself off when she saw the King and Zasalamel practicing archery.

"Good evening, Your Highness." Marth, who stood by a giant target, called.

"Your father is trying to get a bullseye." Zasalamel explained. "We've been here since you left with that Hylian boy."

Xianghua watched as her father missed the bullseye yet again. "You guys are practicing archery... with _real _arrows... _inside _the castle? What if you break a window?"

"Shh!" the King cut her off as he carefully aimed at the target, but after yet another miss, Marth gave an audible sigh.

"Perhaps you're just tired, Your Majesty." he suggested, "You may have better luck after a good night's sleep."

The King gave Marth a comical look of annoyance. "No! I'm not leaving until I get a _perfect _bullseye!" The King aimed again, but as he fired, his finger slipped, gravely affecting the trajectory of the arrow, sending it through a window.

"Ow!" yelled a distant man. "What the _hell, _man!? It's two in the morning!"

The King looked out the window, then at Marth. "Uh... maybe I _do _need some sleep."

_End of Omake_

_"Dead!?" _Link repeated.

Saria solemnly nodded, "Yes. We Kokiri die when they leave the forest."

"Then... why am I still alive?"

"We can address the matter at a later time." the Deku Tree cut in, "There is something I would like to speak with thou about."

"What is it?" Link asked.

"'Tis highly improbable for a simple beast to make their way around in the Lost Woods. That leads me to suspect **someone** hast led them to this forest... and to thou."

Both Link and Saria gave a shocked reaction. "But..." Link began, "...why would someone send monsters after _me?"_

The Deku Tree was silent for a moment. "...I doth not know." he lied.

As Link and the Deku Tree finished conversing, though, Saria felt it again: She felt as if **they were being watched.**

"Aren't you coming, Saria?" Link asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Um... my ankle." Saria answered.

At Saria's request, Link carried her on his back to the village. Saria let out a lively giggle as she wrapped her arms around Link. "What's so funny?" Link asked.

"Oh, um... nothing."

They went to Saria's house, where they where they talked and laughed about many topics until the sun went down, and Link went home. The only thing on his mind right now was the vast world he saw outside the forest. After much consideration, Link came to a decision: he would leave the forest again tomorrow. Of course, he wouldn't tell Saria. At least not until he got back.

Early the next morning, Link stood on the bridge the the outside world. With his Kokiri Sword, and his newly-acquired Deku Shield, which he bought at the local store. After a deep breath, Link took his first intentional step outside the forest.

As Link traversed the field, the first place he decided to go was the **tall house surrounded by the rock formation. **It took Link a half-hour to get to his destination. Link circled the rock formation and saw there was only one opening. Link entered, wondering what was inside.

Inside, there was a narrow path between the tall white house Link had already seen, and some kind of shorter, wooden structure that he heard many strange noises coming from. But one noise he heard, however, was not nearly as strange as the others.

He heard singing.

A melodious tone rang out from just ahead. It sounded like a young girl's voice and Link thought it sounded nothing less than angelic. Without thinking, he began to move toward the voice, curious of what it may be. He entered a clearing, and in it, strange, four-legged creatures ran about freely. Seeing they posed no threat to him, Link proceeded and as he continued, saw a near circular fence. Link found another opening and within it, at the center, stood a young girl next to another, smaller creature. It appeared to be the other ones he saw, but younger. As Link approached the girl, he heard another voice entirely.

"Howdy!"

In response to the strange word, Link turned to the right to see a chubby, middle-aged man with a round nose, wearing red and blue overalls and a pendant necklace of a fierce-looking creature.

"I've never seen _you_ 'round these parts before. Is this your first time here at Lon Lon Ranch?"

Link slowly nodded his head.

"Well, I guess it's time for introductions then, isn't it?" he chuckled as the girl stopped singing and moved next to the man, looking at Link rather closely. "I'm Talon, the owner of this here ranch. And this is my daughter Malon." Talon pointed at the girl next to him. She appeared to be Link's age and was dressed in a plain white dress with a blue pattern at the hem and a yellow shawl around her neck along with a pendant exactly like her father's. When their eyes met, a small smile flickered on Malon's face, which Link thought was _very_ pretty. "And Mr. Sensitive over there," Talon continued, "is Ingo. But you can call him _Mr._ Ingo." Talon pointed toward a tall brick building at a skinny man with green and white overalls who looked like he could be Talon's brother.

"Hey!" he called, "Talon! I need some help with the cows!"

"I'll be right over!" he called back. "Well, Malon, guess you'll have to give him the grand tour." As Talon left, Malon moved in front of Link and smiled.

"Hi!" she greeted vibrantly as she clasped her hands behind her back.

"That was you singing... right?" Link asked.

"Yes." Malon confirmed, "My mother composed it. Did you like it?"

Link nodded, earning a bright smile from Malon.

"...Ahem! Well, I guess we should start the tour."

Malon proceeded to show Link around the entire ranch, explaining to him what her job is like and telling him about all the animals there. Of course, the last thing she showed him was their world-renowned Lon Lon Milk, which was stored in the tall white house.

"The milk isn't only delivered to Castle Town," Malon explained, "but other kingdoms around Hyrule. We've made a lot of money because of it, and we're using some of it to expand the ranch and donating the rest to charity."

"What's charity?" asked Link.

Malon stared at Link, dumbfounded at his ignorance. "...Want some milk?"

Link nodded and walked over to a box to get a bottle.

"Wait!" Malon called. "You can't drink those! Their for adults only! Hold on..." Malon rushed up a pair of stairs and into a room. A few seconds later, she reappeared with a bottle with a weirld-looking picture of one of the creatures Malon called a "cow" with "Lon Lon" on one side and "Milk" on the other side. "My dad doesn't usually make milk for kids unless he makes it for me. Here, you can have mine." Malon held out her bottle of milk which Link guzzled down as Malon watched.

As Link finished, he saw that Malon was still watching him with a ghost of a smile. "What?" he asked.

"Oh! Um..." Malon tilted her head slightly and looked to her lower left, "I... never got your name..."

"It's Link."

"Link..." Malon repeated to herself. "I like the nickname I picked for you better." she told him with a smile.

"Nickname?"

"Yeah! I was gonna call you Grasshopper."

"What? No! My name's Link!"

"Right! Grasshopper it is!" Link gave Malon a comically annoyed expression as she playfully winked at him, but was cut off before he could say anything. "Well I guess we should be heading back." said Malon, "My dad should be done my now, and there's really nothing left that I'm allowed to show you."

"Actually," Link cut in, thinking of the earful he'd get if Saria found out he left the forest again, "I have to go."

Malon stopped immediately and turned to look at Link. "You're leaving... now?"

Link nodded.

Malon went with Link to the entrance of Lon Lon Ranch to see him off. Just as he was about to walk away, Malon asked him, "Will you ever come back to visit?"

"Of course!" Link answered, "Oh, I almost forgot." Link reached into his pouch for Malon's bottle.

"You can keep it." Malon told him.

"Oh... thanks. Well, I'll see you later." Link turned away and begun his trek to his next destination.

"Bye..." Malon almost whispered with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Link walked through the field for about twenty more minutes or so until he heard a scream, followed by a cry for help, "Help!" called a young, feminine voice. Link looked around frantically until he saw it: a horse-drawn carriage driven by two humanoid monsters. And it was headed straight for Link.

_End of chapter_


	10. Hyrule's Royalty

Chapter 9: Hyrule's Royalty

As the carriage drew closer, the cries for help grew louder, and louder. Finally it stopped right in front of Link. The monsters on top of the horses stopped and looked over at each other, conversing in whatever language they speak. Link could only stand there and watch the monsters, trying to gain a clear understanding of what was going on. Just then, one of the monsters jumped off its respective horse, and ran toward Link menacingly, planning to attack the young boy. The next second seemed to occur in slow-motion. As the beast drew near, Link instinctively drew his sword and slashed at it, leaving a deep gash across its midsection. Seeing this, the other monster leaped from its horse, and lunged at Link, poised to kill. Acting on instinct yet again, Link took out his shield and raised it in self-defense, blocking what would have been a kill-blow. Then, in one swift movement, Link rushed forward and plunged his blade into the monster's chest. Then, with a screech of pain, it fell to the ground and died. By now, the other monster had already made its retreat. Link stared at the now bloody Kokiri Sword in shock and disbelief. Never before had he so much as touch a sword, let alone wield it for battle. But now, when it was absolutely necessary, he felt as if he had **lifetimes** of experience handling the blade. _If I had this,_ Link thought, _Saria would have never gotten hurt. _Link was snapped out of his bitter thoughts by a noise that came from the carriage. Link, thinking there was another monster in there, slowly approached the carriage with the Kokiri Sword in hand. But when he opened the curtain on the back of the carriage, he saw the last thing he would have expected to see.

"Stay BACK!" yelled a young girl as a blunt piece of wood collided with Link's forehead. Link stumbled back in both surprise, and pain, and looked into the carriage to see a young girl, who returned his shock expression.

"...You're not one of those monsters." she noted out loud, stating the obvious.

"Why'd you throw that at me!?" Link asked, somewhat angered.

"...I'm sorry. You see, I was kidnapped by those monsters and I thought you were one of them." As the girl stood and moved toward Link, he took a good look at her. She wore a fancy white and purple dress, with a headdress of the same colors. Just before she had gotten out of the carriage, her dress got caught in the splintery wood, causing her to trip out of the carriage. Link rushed toward her, and held out his arms, successfully catching her in a position that would make it look like they were hugging. Before they separated from their accidental embrace, however, they paused when their eyes met. Link didn't know why, but when they met eyes, Link couldn't find a word to describe the feeling he got. He felt as if they had already met in** another life. **

The girl, who felt the same way, let out a blush, "Ahem. My apologies." she told him as she pulled away. Just then, the girl happened to look over at the corpse of one of the monsters who kidnapped her. "...Did _you_ do this?" she asked.

Link nodded.

"HALT!" yelled a voice.

Link and the girl turned to see a group of men in armor rushing toward then at full speed, baring their weapons when they got to him.

"Wait!" the girl called, "He saved me from the monsters that kidnapped me! Look!" She pointed over at the deceased creature's bloody carcass.

The men looked down at the monster, then at Link. "Our apologies." They then turned towards the girl and kneeled, much to Link's bewilderment, "Forgive us, Your Highness. We failed to protect you."

"All is well." she reassured.

The men then turned towards each other and conversed amongst themselves. "He saved the princess." Link heard one say, "We should take him to the king." _The king?_ Link thought. Until now, Link had only heard of kings in some of the stories the Deku Tree would tell the Kokiri from time to time. Once the men finished talking they turned to Link again with one walking up to Link, "Young man," he said, "I am quite certain that, after saving his daughter, the king of Hyrule is going to want to have an audience with you. But that is your choice. Would you like to see the king?"

Link thought for a moment. Now, he actually had the opportunity to meet a king, which according to the Deku Tree, is a great and rare honor. "Uh-huh!" Link nodded.

"Excellent." the man said, "Come. We will get to Hyrule Castle shortly.

"Wait." the apparently important girl called, "I would like to have a word with this boy on the way to the castle... in private."

Link and the group of men looked at each other, then at Zelda. "Well, you heard her." one man said, nudging him towards the carriage.

Link accompanied the girl to the carriage as the men escorted them to their destination. For the first few moments, Link and the girl sat in awkward silence. "I know this may be sudden. But there are some things I must speak with you about." she said. "Oh! Forgive me for my rudeness! You _just_ saved me, and I haven't even introduced myself! I am **Zelda**, princess of Hyrule. May I ask _your_ name?"

"It's Link." he replied.

* * *

><p>Back in normal time, Link paused as Talim began to speak, "Wow, life in the forest sounds exciting. You even met the princess!"<p>

Link chuckled, "Heh, yeah."

Talim thought about when Link had went out for lunch with Xianghua. "He must have a thing with royalty." she noted to herself.

Link faced forward as he continued.

* * *

><p>"Link..." Zelda repeated, "It sounds very... familiar."<p>

This didn't surprise Link in the slightest. After all, he felt the same way when Zelda told him _her_ name.

"Link..." Zelda said in a low voice, "I've been having dreams of you."

"Really?" Link chuckled awkwardly, feeling beyond creeped-out.

"Yes. I couldn't get very much out of it, but what I _do_ know is that they have to do with me, you, and **a man from the desert.**

"A man from the desert?"

"Yes. I get an ominous vibe from this man. It's as if-"

"We've arrived at Hyrule Castle!" one of the men escorting the two children called.

"We'll talk about this later. Let's go!" Zelda said as she led Link out of the carriage and towards a tall, fancy-looking building. _So this is "Hyrule Castle"._ Link thought as he moved toward the said castle.

As they moved through the structure, Link looked around frantically, awe-struck as he did so.

"Your Highness." called a feminine voice. Link faced forward to see a taller, tanned woman in a blue, slightly armored bodysuit. "Welcome back." she began, "I hope your trip went well."

"Well," Zelda answered, "not _exactly, _Impa"

"What do you mean?"

"On our way back, we were attacked by a large group of monsters. The guards managed to fight most of them off, but two of them took over the carriage and kidnapped me. But somehow, I was saved by Link here after he slew them and now we're taking him to my father."

Impa looked down at the young boy. "That was very brave of you." she said, "You must be very skillful with that sword if you managed to defeat those monsters." Link looked up at her as she spoke, but didn't reply. Impa turned around, "This way." she commanded.

They all walked for about ten more minutes before Impa led them through a long hallway, and toward a giant, closed door. "Be on your best behavior." Impa warned Link before she opened the door.

Inside, there was a tall, chubby man in red seated on a fancy chair. He appeared to be surprised to see his daughter. "Zelda!" he called out, "You have returned safely to the castle. I was beside myself with worry!" The king stopped speaking as he set his sights on Link. "Who might _this _be?"

"Father," Zelda began, "this is Link. He saved me from monsters after I was kidnapped."

"...Is that so?" The king of Hyrule looked at Link rather closely.

"...Father?"

"You have my gratitude." the king told Link, "You see, the princess is a very important part of the **plans** I have for this kingdom."

"Your Majesty." called a deep voice.

Link and Zelda turned to see a tall man with slightly green skin, red hair, and black leather armor. Zelda gasped and stared at the physically intimidating man with wide eyes, much to Link's confusion. Link didn't have time to think about why, however, because Zelda took his hand and led him to the side of the room as the man and the king began to speak to one another.

"What're you doing?" Link asked.

"That's him!" Zelda whispered, "That's the man I was talking about! His name is **Ganondorf**."

"The man from the desert?"

"Yes. I have a very bad feeling about him."

"Why? Did he do something wrong?"

"Well... no; or not yet, anyway. I feel he may do something terrible in the near future." Zelda paused abruptly when she saw the man in question looking in their direction.

"That's him... isn't it?" he asked the king.

"It is," he replied, "but how did you know?"

"I had a feeling." he answered as he began to move toward Link. The young boy felt a strange feeling as the man approached him. This feeling all but intensified as Ganondorf came closer step by step, and finally, stopped completely in front of Link. Strangely, as the ominous man towered over Link, he stared down at the boy with an almost reminiscent look; as if he already knew him. "That was a brave thing you did, fighting off those monsters." he told him, though he seemed to feign surprise, "You may serve this kingdom very well in the future." Ganondorf turned and walked away with a ghost of a smirk on his face.

Zelda glared daggers at Ganondorf as he walked away, leaving Link confused. "See?" Zelda whispered, "You felt it as well, didn't you?"

Link nodded. Though he felt something, however, it wasn't just a feeling that gave him an ominous vibe, it was a feeling similar to how he felt around Zelda. As if they were somehow **connected. **

"I am deeply indebted to you for saving my daughter." the king announced, freeing Link from his thoughts. "You are welcome here whenever you want to stop by."

"Oh." Link responded, "Thanks."

Link decided to leave after biding Zelda farwell after she told him he could visit anytime. He was led escorted out the castle by Impa, who had watched everything with a scowl on her face. But Link had a feeling that it wasn't just at Ganondorf.

* * *

><p>Impa led Link to Castle Town, a city large city surrounding Hyrule Castle. He didn't look around much before coming across a building with a label that read "Item Shop". <em>I<em> _wonder what they sell here? _Link thought, staring up at the label. When he went inside, he looked around at its products, many of which, he had never seen before. _(I should really get back home. The Great Deku Tree won't like that I left the forest again. _Before he could walk out, however, he spotted the one thing je recognized: a shield. It was blue with many strange decorations adorning its metallic surface. His mind was then brought back to yesterday when Saria was defenseless against the Wolfos; one of which actually managed hurt her.

"How much is that shield?" Link asked the giant shop owner.

"Eighty Rupees." he growled.

Disappointed, Link looked up at the shield again. _I only have thirty. _he thought. Link exited the store and happened to look up at the sky.

The sun was setting.

Comically panicked, Link ran through the fields of Hyrule, until he finally got home. By now, the sun had already set, and Saria had to have noticed he was gone. He looked around the village to see if the coast was clear and, luckily, it was. He ran to his house and started up the ladder, hoping to not be seen.

"Link!" called an all too familiar voice.

"Oh, uh... hi, Saria." Link greeted sheepishly.

"I've been looking for you all day! Where _were _you!?"

Link desperately searched for an excuse, but to no avail.

"You didn't go where I thought you went, did you?"

There was absolutely no doubt that Saria was referring to the outside world. If Saria knew he left, who knows what she'd do? And so, Link finally came up with something.

"I was... in the Lost Woods." he lied.

"...The Lost Woods?"

"Uh, yeah! I-"

"Link! You know you aren't allowed! What if you didn't make it back!? _Especially _after what happened yesterday!?

Link was speechless. His lie made the situation even worse. He also felt guilty for resorting to lying to his best friend. But before he could say anything, Saria continued.

"Well, I guess yelling at you won't change anything. Just make sure you have someone with you next time, okay?"

Link nodded shamefully before starting up his ladder.

"...You're going to bed?" asked Saria.

Link nodded.

"Goodnight." he heard Saria call out.

"Goodnight." Link called back as he vanished into his barely-lit home. Today was an especially long day. He had met Malon, and Talon and learned about Lon Lon Ranch, and he met and saved Princess Zelda herself and met her father. But Link couldn't quite shake off the foreboding feeling he had about Ganondorf, who was _supposed _to be a good person according to the king of Hyrule's obvious trust toward him. This somehow returned his thoughts to Saria. He wasn't planning on returning to the outside world, or "Hyrule Field" as he heard someone call it, at least not until he had enough Rupees to buy the shield he saw at the Item Shop. But overall, with the exception of his lie to Saria, he felt his day went well. Of course, it was too soon for him to relax, for he had forgotten about one problem. That problem was here in the forest, and one he would likely never escape from. That problem was called **Mido**.

_To be continued!_

_Omake 2-1_

After a long day of work, young Malon made her way into the house, where her father saw her for the first time since he left her with Link.

"So," Talon started, "I take it you showed that boy around the ranch?"

Malon paused briefly, thinking about Link once again.

"Malon!"

"Huh? What?"

Talon looked at her for a second, "What's wrong, Malon? You seem pretty distant. It wasn't that boy that visited today, was it?"

"U-um, no."

"Wait a second." Talon smiled slyly, "You _like _that boy, don't you?"

"W-what!? No!"

"Your face tells a different story!" Talon teased.

Malon turned her head, trying to hide her blushing face.

"_Relax _Malon, I'm just jokin' aro-. Well, speak of the devil, howdy, son!"

Malon's hair whipped to the side as she turned toward the door, where nobody was standing. "_Daaaaad!" _Malon whined.

Talon burst into laughter as Malon stormed up the stairs and into her room.

_On the next chapter of The Legend of Zelda: Tale of Souls_

In the weeks following Link's last visit to the outside world, Link's life went back to the way it used to be. But even though that meant resuming his everyday life in the forest, it also meant he would have to deal with the self-proclaimed "leader" of the Kokiri, Mido. Mido often used his size advantage over all the other forest dwellers to intimidate them into submission. He got almost everything he wanted. Almost. For a long time, he had his eyes set just one other Kokiri; a Kokiri _girl _to be specific. Her name was Saria, who only seemed to pay attention to Link, who Mido felt wasn't a Kokiri at all. And so, jealousy sparked, with Mido treating Link worse than ever.

**Author's Note: I know that this incarnation of Ganondorf if the very first one and shouldn't know who Link is, but bear with me on this! All will be revealed in due time.**


	11. Mido

Chapter 10: Mido

"Who is Mido?" Talim asked as Link paused yet again.

Link's face saddened as he thought again of his bully for as long as he could remember.

"Sorry," Talim apologized as she saw this, "I didn't mean to-"

"No," Link interrupted, "it's okay." He proceeded to recall his last run-in with Mido.

* * *

><p>In the weeks following Link's last visit to the outside world, Link's life went back to the way it used to be. But even though that meant resuming his everyday life in the forest, it also meant he would have to deal with the self-proclaimed "leader" of the Kokiri, Mido. Mido often used his size advantage over all the other forest dwellers to intimidate them into submission. He got almost everything he wanted. Almost. For a long time, he had his eyes set just one other Kokiri; a Kokiri <em>girl <em>to be specific. Her name was Saria, who only seemed to pay attention to Link, who Mido felt wasn't a Kokiri at all. And so, jealousy sparked, with Mido treating Link worse than ever.

Link woke up even later in the day than usual. He lied there for a half hour before finally deciding to leave his house. As he up at the afternoon sky, he failed to notice the familiar green-haired girl running up to his ladder.

"Link!" Saria called.

Link looked down at the her and climbed down to join her. While everything else about Link's life was back to normal, some things weren't. When he was with Saria, for example, now greeted him with a hug every morning, and spent more time with him. Link didn't mind any of this at all, but the other Kokiri have; especially Mido.

Due to Link waking up so late, and missing breakfast, he was hungrier than he's ever been, and spent the next hour eating any edible nut or berry he got his hands on. He and Saria spent another hour talking and playing together. After this, they walked through the village looking for something else to do. Just then, Link stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong, Link?" Asked Saria, who turned to look at him.

Though Link heard his friend's query, _he _was trying to find the answer himself. Perhaps he was just seeing things. Without answering Saria's question, he continued walking.

But then it happened again.

He saw a vision; a vision that flashed in and out of view too fast to see it clearly. But then it stayed for a moment. He saw nothing but black. Then he saw a familiar blonde-haired girl.

It was Zelda.

_Link, _she called, _help me. _As she spoke, the **three triangles **from his dream from weeks ago, along with a shadowy figure behind it. As it threw its head back and howled in maniacal laughter, Link thought about who this was. He recognized the **deep voice **that rang out from the figure, who the light from the **triangles **were starting to reveal. But just before Link found ou t who this person was, the vision disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Link!" Saria almost shouted.

"Huh?"

"What happened there? You look like you zoned out for a second."

"I-" Link stopped himself, realizing that if he told her about the vision, Link would have to tell her about how he left the forest for the second time. "...Nothing." he lied.

Before Saria could question him any further, he heard a strained grunt as if somebody was lifting something heavy.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I don't know." Link responded, but it probably came from over there." Link pointed at a crowd of Kokiri, who seemed to be spectating. Curious, Link and Saria made their way toward the crowd, and through it, they saw what everyone was looking at.

In the center of the exposed circle stood the boy that bullied Link for years: Mido. He was lifting two rocks above his head. When he dropped them to the ground in front of him, he searched the group surrounding him as if he were looking for someone in particular. He somehow didn't see Link.

"Now watch me lift _three_!" Mido yelled as he stacked a third rock on top of the second one. As he struggled to lift them, Link turned toward Saria.

"I think we should go," he whispered.

Just then, he heard a loud thud. Link faced forward to see that Mido had already lifted the three rocks and dropped them in front of him.

"See!?" Mido boasted, "_None_ of you can lift that many! Not you, not you, not..."

Link turned to escaped the crowd, but just as he did so, he felt himself being pulled in the opposite direction.

"_There_ you are!" Mido exclaimed, pulling Link by the arm. Link tried desperately to break free, but thanks to Mido's superior strength, breaking free was virtually impossible.

"Let _go_!" Link yelled.

"Not a chance!" Mido retorted, "I need to prove a point!"

"Leave him alone!" Saria yelled.

Ignoring her, Mido pulled Link toward the rocks and faced the part of the crowd Saria was in, "Who here thinks he can lift three, no, _two _rocks?" Saria shook her head in disgust as Mido leaned in towards Link. "If you lift these," he whispered, "I'll let you go." As Mido finished, he kicked a rock of the stack of three.

Reluctantly, Link bent over to pick the rocks when he found he couldn't.

"HAHAHAH!" Mido cackled, "Pathetic!" You can't even lift two rocks!"

Link looked up at Mido angrily. True, he was unable to lift two rocks high above his head like Mido, but neither could most of the _other_ Kokiri.

"You got a problem with me!?" Mido asked menacingly before pushing Link to the ground. "It'll be a sad day in history if I let some bum with no fairy look a _me_ like that!"

As Link rose to a standing position as his very breath shook with anger.

"What's wrong?" Mido asked mockingly, "Did I strike a nerve, Mr. _No_ Fairy?"

Link couldn't stand it any more. "Mr. No Fairy" was a nickname Mido called Link for as long as he could remember. He knew how much it hurt Link to be reminded that he had no fairy like the rest of the Kokiri did. But still, he-

_SMACK!_

Before he knew what happened, Link found that he had made a fist, and it punched Mido on the cheek. Everyone, especially Mido, were beyond shocked. Soon, the shock transformed into blind rage. Mido charged at Link and swung his own fist at him. Link, moving on instinct, ducked and punched Mido again. Mido continued to crazily swing his fists at Link to no avail, while Link continued to strike Mido. One punch Link threw, connected with his mouth. Mido stumbled back, and Link pursued, still enraged at Mido. But then, Mido, refusing to loose a fight against someone he felt was inferior to him, sneakily picked up a rock. Then, as Link approached, Mido swung and hit Link one the forehead with the rock. The force sent Link to the ground on his back, his forehead beginning to bleed. Mido mounted Link, and mercilessly punched away at his face.

"Mido! STOP!" Saria screamed.

By the time Mido was finished, the blood from Link's forehead was now running down his face and onto the grass beside him. Link thought Mido was finished, but if he had the energy to raise his head, he'd see that Mido had actually went to pick up a rock, intending to throw it at him. Link's eyes grew wide when he saw Mido with the big rock lifted above his head. Just then, Saria jumped out on front of him, blocking his view of Mido. However, just as Saria began to speak, Link faded from consciousness.

As Link awoken, he found he was in the Sacred Forest Meadow. Saria, who for some reason was watching him as he opened his eyes, smiled widely seeing that Link had awoken.

"Thank goodness." she sighed as Link sat up, "I was just treating your wounds."

_Wounds? _Link thought, surveying his body.

"Surprisingly, you really didn't have very many. But you have a bad one on your forehead."

Link, remembering he had been bleeding put his hand over his forehead to see that it was no longer bleeding. "...Why are we in the Forest Meadow?" Link asked.

"We're rhe only two who know about this place. Mido won't bother us here." Saria looked at Link, who himself, eyed his boots. "Link," she started, "I'm so proud of you. Nobody else would've had the **courage** to do what you've done."

Link sighed and looked into the sky. It was nighttime. Mido had literally knocked him out and he had been out for this long. The shamed burned Link like a brand. But during low times such as this, Link was glad to have Saria with him to cheer him up.

"Saria."

"Hm?"

"...Thank you."

Though she didn't know what Link was referring to, she accepted his thanks nonetheless, "You're welcome."

I actuality, Link was thanking her for both saving him from Mido, and for her constant support for him.

Now, they both looked up at the night sky. After a while, Saria sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Link.

"Link," she began, looking at the mysterious structure in front of them, "I have the feeling something's is about to happen. And then..." Saria paused, "...And then we might not see each other for a while... But that's okay... because we'll still be under the same sky. We can both still look up at it when we need comfort. And as long as we have that... we'll be okay."

Link had no idea what Saria was talking about, but he _did_ find comfort in the words she spoke. They spent the next few hours in silence. Saria, who had been resting her head on Link's shoulder, suggested they leave since it was getting late. As they approached Link's house, Saria leaned over and kissed Link on the cheek.

"Goodnight." she said.

"Goodnight." he told her back.

The Hylian Massacre would occur the next day.

* * *

><p>When Link finished his story, his voice faded into silence. Then, Talim turned to Link, "...I can't imagine what would be like to loose all that."<p>

The children sat in silence until Link spoke up. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes." Talim responded.

"What happened to your parents?"

Talim was silent at first. Usually, she wouldn't speak to _anyone_ about her parents, but Link pretty much told her his life story. So it was only fair. With a sigh, she began to tell her story.

_On the next chapter of The Legend of Zelda_

In the ruins of an obliterated village, a girl had awoken under the rubble of a devastated house. Her head was throbbing painfully, and she bled from her forehead for some reason. She looked around at her surroundings, trying to remember exactly what happened. But she found she couldn't remember anything.

_C__hapter 11: The Last of Her Kind_


	12. The Last of Her Kind

_On the last chapter of The Legend of Zelda: Tale of Souls_

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes." Talim responded.

"What happened to your parents?"

Talim was silent at first. Usually, she wouldn't speak to _anyone_ about her parents, but Link pretty much told her his life story. So it was only fair. With a sigh, she began to tell her story.

Chapter 11: The Last of Her Kind

Nine hundred, ninety-two years ago, there was a war fought by many different sects over the possession of a land that, unlike their own, hosted perfect conditions for living. After several bloody years, only four of the many sects, who were whose respective members were related by blood, were still willing to battle to the death over the land. After another number of years, the newly-announced leader of one of the sects miraculously managed to persuade the others into sharing the land.

The first sect became the royal family of the Chai Dynasty.

The second sect, the Alexander Family, lived alongside them, loyal to the Royal Family.

The third, the Fu-Ma Clan were given an entire section of the western part of the land on the condition that they keep the numerous demons around the place at bay, which was their expertise.

But the fourth, requested a piece of the land on its southwestern outskirts, intentionally moving away from places where violence was common in order to live in peace and tranquility. But just like the Chai Dynasty, this sect, who existed the longest out of the four, had a long history. Shortly after their creation by the goddesses, they were given the power to read and control the wind. Many members of this family used this ability in different ways. Some could foretell future events, predict the weather, and could even use their ability in combat to give them a deadly advantage. There were even a select few who could do all this, and more. They had lived peacefully in their territory for many centuries. Until about three years ago.

* * *

><p>In the ruins of an obliterated village, a girl had awoken under the rubble of a devastated house. Her head was throbbing painfully, and she bled from her forehead for some reason. She looked around at her surroundings, trying to remember exactly what happened, only to find she couldn't remember anything. With the exception of her usual bodily functions, she could not remeber a thing. Where she was; <em>who<em> she was; she couldn't remember anything. Before the girl could think of getting up, an older girl had entered her view. She wore a red bodysuit with armor on some parts of her body. She also wore a black mask over the bottom part of her face. She looked over at the girl and froze. The girl only sat there and stared at the her just as she did in return.

"Taki!" called a voice.

Taki turned in response to hearing her name. Immediately after, a blonde-haired man in a purple jacket followed by a woman with snow-white hair and a masculine blue uniform appeared.

"It seems we've found a lone survivor." said the white-haired woman, "And it's a little girl."

"**Ivy**." called the blonde-haired man, we've searched the entire village. This one is the only survivor."

Ivy thought for a moment.

"Let's take her to the King." Taki suggested, "We co-"

"_You_ are in no position to tell _me_ what to do." Ivy scolded.

As Ivy spoke, the blonde man had walked over to the little girl and helped her to her feet.

"What's your name?" he asked softly.

The girl stood for a moment. A light breeze began to flow through her hair as she answered, "Talim."

"Raphael." Ivy called, "We'll question her when we get to Capital. Now..." she walked over to where Talim stood and held out her hand.

Talim reached out her own hand to take it, but when she looked Ivy in the eyes, she gasped and backed away.

Raphael was confused, and Taki chuckled in amusement. "Fine." Ivy said bitterly, "You two keep an eye on her." she ordered as she walked away.

Talim walked several feet behind Ivy, between Raphael and Taki, and watched her warily. She didn't know what, but she could feel that something was not right with Ivy. She wasn't sure why, but she got a cold, malevolent, and conflicted vibe from Ivy. This made her wonder about the other two with him. Talim had no such feelings about Raphael, but Taki, while not as bad as Ivy, was still questionable.

They had been walking for hours until Talim was showing noticeable signs of fatigue.

When he saw this, Raphael made a suggestion. "It's getting late." he started, "Perhaps we should rest until the morning."

Agreeing to this suggestion, Ivy and Taki set up camp in a nearby wooded area. Ivy slept further away from her acquaintances, and Raphael had already went to sleep. Taki, who was sharing a tent with Talim, was nowhere to be found. Talim did not go to sleep, as her head was swimming with thoughts. This entire time, she was trying to figure out what was going on. Why did she wake up in a ruined village? Who are these people, and why have they taken apparent interest in her? And on top of all this, the furthest back she could remember was waking up in the ruined village.

_GRRRR..._

Talim was interrupted by the sound of her own growling stomach. She crawled out of the tent and looked around and only saw the other tents and some trees.

"You're hungry, aren't you?"

On the side of the tent stood Taki. Talim, who was confused about how she couldn't tell that Taki had been there, didn't respond.

"Here." Taki said, handing Talim a big chunk of a bread loaf.

Talim slowly ate the bread piece by piece while Taki looked up at the moon thoughtfully. After Talim was finished, she was finally able to sleep. Despite all the confusion of she felt today, she slept peacefully... until her dream came to her.

* * *

><p>At first, everything was dark. But after a few seconds Talim saw somebody manifest in the darkness before her. He was a man with <strong>pale skin<strong>, **white hair**, and a **purple tunic**.

"Hmph. I missed one." he said. Just then, the man disappeared.

The next thing Talim saw was a dark hallway with brown walls and five pairs of torches protruding them to light the way. Talim looked behind her and saw that it was a dead end. But that wasn't the only thing she saw. On the floor, leaning against the wall, was a bloodied corpse. It appeared to be an old man. He looked like he was in excellent physical shape; only his face and grey hair made him look old. The condition of this body was no different than the corpses she saw in the devastated village she had already woke she woke up in when she was found by Taki and the others, suggesting** they had been killed the same way**.

"_There_ you are." a familiar voice called.

Startled, Talim turned to around to see nothing but her dimly-lit surroundings.

"Wh-who's there?" she called out fearfully.

"Have you forgotten already? It's _me_."

Talim immediately recognized the voice to be that of the man she had seen earlier. Even though she heard him, she couldn't see him.

"What do you want?" Talim asked. Just then, Talim looked behind her at the bloodied corpse, and answered her own question.

The man, who stood just outside the barely-lighted path, laughed loudly with an evil tone when he saw this, causing Talim's fear to skyrocket.

"No!" she panicked.

_Fwoosh! _was all Talim heard as the pair of torches furthest away from her went out as the man continued to laugh.

Talim whimpered fearfully as the next furthest pair went out.

_Fwoosh!_

"Why are you doing this?"

_Fwoosh!_

"Stop! You're scaring-"

_Fwoosh!_

Talim backed away as the man continued to laugh. As she did so, she stumbled back and fell on her bottom. "Please." she begged in horror in between deep, jagged breaths, "Please... don't... hurt me."

Just then, the last pair of torches went out, leaving Talim in complete darkness. By now, the man's laughter had ceased. Talim held her breath in anticipation for whatever would happen next. Everything was silent; not even Talim's rapidly beating heart could be heard.

Time seemed to stand still as Talim stared wide-eyed into the darkness in front of her. Then, faster than Talim could react in movement, the man appeared in front of her with a sword drawn, and pulled his arm back in preparation to cut her down. "HAAAHAHAHAHA!"

"NO!" was all Talim had enough time to say before the man brought his blade down on her...

And killed her.

* * *

><p>Talim screamed to the top of her lungs as she sat up in the tent. Taki rushed in to check on her, and was shocked at what she saw. Talim was sweating all over, she had tears running down her cheeks, and she was trembling.<p>

"What's with all the commotion!?" Raphael called as he ran towards Taki's tent.

"What happened?" Taki asked.

Talim waited for herself to calm down before she answered, "...I had a nightmare."

"That's all?" asked Raphael, who was now inside the tent.

"Yes... but... it seemed so _real_."

"Yes," said Taki, "but it was just a dream. Everything will be okay."

_Just a dream. _Talim thought. She tried to convince herself of this, but deep down, she knew that wasn't true.

"It's time to be on our way." said Ivy, who had just made her way over to them. "If we get going now, we should get to Capital by by the afternoon."

Just as Ivy said aid they would, they made it back by the early afternoon. When they made it back they brought her to the castle, where they would report to the man who had them venture to the southwestern outskirts of the kingdom: the King.

"So," he began, "how did it go?"

"The entire village was destroyed." Ivy explained, "The people there had all been killed. The way they were killed, however, suggests they were all killed the same way."

"Elaborate."

"The all had wounds inflicted on them, but they weren't severe enough to be life-threatening."

"I see. Do you have any idea how they could have been killed?"

"None that I can't think of."

The King let out a sigh. Even since he inherited the kingdom from his **parents** just nine years ago at the young age of twenty, it's been nothing but one problem after another. Just now for ecxample, he had sent Ivy, Taki, and Raphael to the **Village of the Wind Deity** to answer an SOS, which was abnormally rare for the Chai Dynasty. Apparently, they had been fighting for a short amount of time before realizing they would never last without help. However, it had taken the trio almost two days to get to the said village, which had already been destroyed, much to the King's disbelief.

"I can't believe they were all killed in such a short amount of time." he said to himself.

"Your Majesty," said Raphael, "there _is_ one survivor."

"Is that so?" the King asked.

"Is that her?" asked a younger Xianghua, who had been in the room the entire time. She pointed at the little girl who stood behind Taki, just outside the King's view.

Taki nudged Talim from behind her so the King could see.

The King took a close look at her. "You're Talim, correct?"

"How did you know?" she asked.

"After you were born five years ago, your parents brought you here to get you documented as a citizen of this kingdom. After that, they presented you to me, which all parents of this kingdom do. Honestly, it can be very time-consuming and, at times, annoying. I was trained to remember the faces of all the children of this kingdom for when the time comes that I would need to immediately recognize someone I haven't seen in years."

"...Oh..."

"Now... aside from many other important matters, we need to figure out where you'll be staying."

Ivy looked up at the King from her kneeling position, "Perhaps you could send her to the orphanage."

"No." Taki interrupted, prompting Ivy to send her a sharp glare. "As far as we know, she's the last living member of a noble family. Obviously, **someone** is out to kill this family. If they somehow find out she's alive, they may come for her."

"That may be..." the King mused, "In that case... I'm giving you custody of the girl."

Taki, who at first gave a look of disapproval, sighed and nodded.

"The loss of so many members of one of the Founding Families is truly tragic." the King said, changing the subject, "I have be sure to have the people of this kingdom attend a ceremony to honor them all. But in the meantime, you're all dismissed."

As the trio were on their way out of the castle with Talim, they made light conversation.

"So," Ivy began, "according to the King, this girl is five years old."

"That makes her the same age as my **daughter**!" Raphael proclaimed proudly.

"'Daughter'?" Ivy scoffed, "You two aren't even related by blood."

"I've adopted her into my family, so _that_ makes her my daughter." Raphael shot back.

Taki thought for a moment as the two went back and forth. She was only sixteen, but now she had full custody of a five year old girl. After much consideration, it was decided: Taki would raise Talim as her teacher, training her in the ways of combat just as **her teacher** had done for her.

* * *

><p>"That was three years ago." Talim told Link in present time.<p>

Link kept silent as he took in everything Talim had told him. Though they said nothing to each other, they could almost tell what the other was thinking; that while their stories were different, they understood how their respective stories made them feel. What they've both have been through not only separated them from their peers, but also resulted in higher maturity in comparison to their age group on some aspects.

With a loud yawn, Link looked up at the night sky, "I'm getting pretty sleepy," he told Talim, "I'm going back to bed."

Talim did not respond as Link got up and headed back inside. It was only until he began to descend the ladder that she spoke up.

"Link, was it?"

Link turned slowly as he answered, "...Yeah? What is it?"

"...Thank you... for tonight."

Link smiled at her, "Heh, no problem!"

Talim turned back as Link continued down the ladder. Unbeknownst to them, however Taki had been listening in to their conversation the entire time from in the shadows.

"Interesting." she mused.

_To be continued!_

_Next chapter: The New Heir_


	13. The New Heir

Chapter 12: The New Heir

**Date: September 11th, Year 992**

Talim woke up in her bed, early in the morning. She had went to her room to finally go to sleep shortly after Link had left for bed. She knew by now that Link was not there anymore; Taki was usually one to wake up very early in the morning. She most likely had already woken up to take Link to his new home.

* * *

><p>"I... live here now?" Link asked, stunned at the increased size of this home as compared to his much smaller house in the Kokiri Forest. Taki watched Link in wonder. By her standards, this was a very small home; it had only one bedroom, and the living room was fairly smaller than her own.<p>

"Have you owned a house before?" she asked

Link nodded, "Where I come from, _everyone_ had their own house."

"I see... Then I trust you can handle things here on your own?"

Link nodded again, prompting Taki to finally leave.

* * *

><p>Back at the castle, the young princess, Xianghua, made her way to the throne room. Usually, at this time of day, she'd only say goodmorning to her father and be on her way, but today, she wanted to speak to him about some curiosities that had arose over the past day.<p>

"Good morning." Xianghua greeted as she walked into the throne room.

"Good morning, Xianghua." the King greeted back. He appeared to be writing something; but it was too short to be an official document or royal decree of any sort. She couldn't see what was on it because her father had concealed it when Xianghua came too close, adding to her curiosity.

"Can I ask you something? About Link?"

"The Hylian boy." the King said to himself, "Sure."

"Did you think it was a good idea to give him a house for him to live in all by himself?"

"You're worried about him?"

Xianghua nodded.

"The boy claimed to be a Kokiri, which someone with an untrained eye could easily believe. But I could tell just by looking that he is a Hylian. But according to his story, he lived with the Kokiri, which I would say is confirmation that he lived like them as well."

"I see."

"**Yung-Seong**" the King called, looking at the boy seated to his immediate right, "run this letter to the delivery hawk keeper. And_ don't_ read it."

"Right away!" Yung-Seong took the letter and rushed past Xianghua and out of the room.

Now was her chance. Now that her younger and much less mature brother was out of the room, she could now ask her father the question she had in mind when she fist approached him; which she knew would be personal for him.

"Father." Xianghua began.

"Yes?" the King responded, now giving her his full attention, knowing that whenever Xianghua called him "father", it meant she was serious, which was admittedly rare.

"Yesterday, you told Link you knew what it was like to lose close friends."

"Yes, I did."

Xianghua paused for a moment before continuing, "...Were you talking about **Mom**?"

The King did not answer.

"...What happened to her?" she persisted

"I'm sure you can guess."

"...How did it happen?"

"Your mother and I got along very well, as I'm sure you could guess. But sometimes, though rarely, we would have a disagreement, and she would stubbornly stick to what she believed to be right. That character flaw is why she isn't here."

Xianghua said nothing more as she left the room. The King sighed as he continued to fulfill his royal duties for several more hours until a castle official walked in.

"Two letters have arrived for Your Majesty."

"Good- bring them here."

After he received the letter the King gently and silently placed the paper on his desk and sighed.

"What ails you, Your Majesty?" asked Marth, who, along with Zasalamel, had been in the room the entire time.

"Have someone send me Xianghua and Yung-Seong." he ordered.

"For what purpose, might I ask?" asked Zasalamel.

"I need to find out who the heir of this kingdom will be."

"The heir?" asked Marth, "Then shouldn't we wait for-"

"No... **She's** dead." the King handed Marth the letter he received.

Marth's eyes grew wide as he read it. "I... I'm sorry, Your Majesty."

"We can grieve for **her** later. For now, we need to find out who the next heir will be."

* * *

><p>Xianghua had been with Siegfried, who said they would "hang out" the previous day, for about an hour. They were alone, under a tree. As they spoke.<p>

"I can't wait to get older." Siegfried told Xianghua, "Then, your dad would assign me missions much better than just deliverying some documents while being being supervised by an adult."

Xianghua hugged her knees as she looked over at Siegfried, "Well, I heard my dad say there were a lot of people who decided to become combatants over the last decade." Xianghua let out a giggle, "I guess we've got to work a little harder than _they_ had to."

Siegfried let out an annoyed groan, prompting Xianghua to giggle again. Then, she looked around to be sure nobody else was blose enough to hear what she was about to say next.

"...Hey Siegfried?"

"Hm?"

Xianghua blushed a little, "Speaking of the future... do you think thst maybe... you and I could... um..."

"Princess Xianghua!" a voice called.

Xianghua looked forward and, to her disappointment, and annoyance, a castle official was running towards her.

"Pardon me." he told Siegfried, before facing Xianghua, "Your father has summoned you to the throne room."

Xianghua sighed as she stood and moved to stand beside the official, and turned to Siegfried, "Bye."

"Don't look so down; we can continue the conversation tomorrow."

This partially brightened her mood, and she joined the official as he made his way to the castle.

In the throne room, Xianghua and Yung-Seong stood side by side when the King made his announcement.

"Today," he started, " I have a mission for the two of you only."

Yung-Seong gasped, "My first mission!? Yes! Now I can show my skills off!"

"It's not that kind of mission." the King corrected.

"Oh."

"Well what kind of mission is it, then?" asked Xianghua.

"I'm sending the two of you two a small city in the southeast to retrieve an important document."

Xianghua giggled quietly as she remembered what she and Siegfried were talking about.

"What's so funny?" the King asked, somewhat aggravated.

"Oh, uh, nothing."

"...Anyway... I'm trusting the two of you to get this document delivered to me by tomorrow afternoon."

"Wait!" Xianghua blurted out, "We doing this by ourselves?"

"Well, I _did_ say this mission was just for the two of you, right?"

"Right!" the high-spirited Yung-Seong exclaimed, "I won't let you down!"

"See, Xianghua?" the King boasted, "You should be as enthusiastic about this as your brother."

"Yeah, right." Xianghua said under her breath.

"Anyway, I've told the city's leader to be expecting to today. You shouldn't run into any trouble on the way there. Good luck."

The siblings still stood there, thinking about the mission.

"That means _go_."

Xianghua and Yung-Seong rushed out of the room to start their mission.

When the two left, Marth turned to the King, "Your Majesty, I thought you were going to tell them which one of them would be heir."

The King sighed, "In the history of this kingdom, it was always the boy who was made heir. And if a girl was the only one who could take the throne, she would be forced by law to marry when they reached the right age and the husband would be the Supreme Ruler of the couple, even if he wasn't related to the Royal Family, though he would have to take the families surname. Yung-Seong is the my only son, and also my youngest. At first, I wasn't at all even considering making Xianghua heir. But since** she's the oldest now,** it's either her, or Yung-Seong. This mission is merely a test to see who I can trust this kingdom with the most."

"But how's that? You said they shou-"

"That was a lie. I will be the one orchestrating trials to test them. And so, I need you two here while I'm out." Without another word, the King stood and left the throne room.

As Xianghua and Yung-Seong stood at the southern gate of the city, the King finally managed to catch up with them. His children started toward the southeast, and the King followed closely behind stealthily, was he had learned to master thanks to the times of war he grew up in. As the children reached a wooded area, the King decided to put his plan into action.

Xianghua and Yung-Seong had been walking down a path when they heard a sound unknown to them.

"What was that?" asked Yung-Seong.

Xianghua did not answer, as she was concentrating on listening for another noise.

Just then, a tall tree toppled over right in front of them.

"Watch out!" Xianghua shouted, extending an arm to block her brother's path.

"Woooaaah." Yung-Seong gaped, "The trees in this forest must be pretty old."

"No." Xianghua disagreed, "Look at the end."

Yung-Seong stared at the perfectly sliced end of the tree.

"Somebody cut the tree down... right in front of us."

Yung-Seong gasped, "You're right! It's as if someone's tried to make it fall on us!"

Xianghua sighed, as did her father, who stood behind an adjacent tree.

"Well, let's just be more careful from here on out." Xianghua warned as they resumed walking.

"But dad said we wouldn't have any trouble."

"No; he said we shouldn't have any trouble. Besides, when's the last time he's actually been out here?"

The King scoffed. It offended him to some degree for whatever reason, but it was true. The last time he's been outside Capital aside from meetings with the leaders of the cities and villages he ruled over and meetings with rulers, or leaders, of other countries to discuss treaties or something of that nature, was when he was fighting in war about two years after he became king.

The King now thought of a way to attack the two children to test them. But the only plans he could come up with was something that would either reveal himself to his children, or, most likely, kill them. And so, he continued to follow them, waiting ever patiently for his opportunity. After several hours, the duo stopped upon Xianghua's order.

"'Stop!?'" Yung-Seong exclaimed, "But I'm still ready to go!"

"It's clear that somebody's out to get us. I've been listening out for someone this entire time, and it doesn't seem like they're close. So we should conserve our energy in case we have to fight somebody later on."

The King was genuinely surprised at the wits Xianghua was showing. She sure can take charge when she needs to. he thought, I should take a break, myself. The King walked far enough away to not be heard, and began to urinate.

"Can we go now?" Yung-Seong persisted just a few minutes later.

"Fine." Xianghua sighed, "We'll make better time if we leave sooner, anyway."

The children made their way to a clearing, which happened to be where the wooded area and a rock area came together.

In the clearing, the saw a figure. Upon closer inspection, it was an armored individual. Xianghua led Yung-Seong behind a big rock to look at him even closer. As she took notice of the blue armor and strange sword, her eyes grew wide.

"What is it?" Yung-Seong asked.

"It's... It's him..."

"Who?"

"...**Nightmare**..."

_To be continued!_


	14. Nightmare

_On the last chapter of The Legend of Zelda: Tale of Souls_

In the clearing, the saw a figure. Upon closer inspection, it was an armored individual. Xianghua led Yung-Seong behind a big rock to look at him even closer. As she took notice of the blue armor and strange sword, her eyes grew wide.

"What is it?" Yung-Seong asked.

"It's... It's him..."

"Who?"

"...**Nightmare**..."

Chapter 13: Nightmare

**Current Date: September 11th, Year 992**

"**Nightmare**?" Yung-Seong repeated, Who's that?"

"I heard dad talking about him. He said Nightmare is very dangerous and he's responsible for numerous crimes and assassinations throughout history. That sword he has with him is called **Soul Edge**; it's even older than _he_ is. I heard he can even use it to steal your soul. There are even rumors that he leads his own group that helps him carry out anything he wants to. Rarely anyone sees him and lives to tell about it."

"...So... a criminal, huh? As in... he's a wanted man?"

"Uh... yeah, I guess. But now's not the time for that; we need to get out of here."

"Hmph! As if! I'm gonna go kick his ass and drag'em back home to show to dad!"

"Are you out of your mind!? There's been a flight-on-site order against him for almost eighty years! He'll _kill_ you!"

"Pff, not if I kill him first!"

And with that, Yung-Seong jumped out from behind the rock and walked up to Nightmare. "Hey!" he called.

The armored individual turned to face the naive young boy.

"I've been waiting for you to show yourself. As well as that girl with you."

Xianghua gasped, _He knew we were here!? _she thought.

Yung-Seong took out his sword, "I'm on a mission, here, so here's the deal: you surrender, I take you to my father, and in the end, I take that weird sword as a reward!"

The boy obviously couldn't tell by looking, but Nightmare was enraged, "You wretched, conceited _human_! Your death shall be slow and painful!"

"Shut up!" Yung-Seong yelled before rushing at Nightmare. He swung his blade only for it to be blocked. A split second later Nightmare kicked Yung-Seong on his abdomen, sending him a yard away.

Yung-Seong, his wind knocked out of him, struggled to get up on his hands and knees and gasped for air.

Xianghua watched in horror as Nightmare walked slowly up to her brother, placed his foot on the boy's head, and pushed it into the ground hard.

"Your soul is mine."

Watching this, Xianghua would usually cry, but her body seemed to move on its own, causing to take out her own blade leap over the boulder, and swung at Nightmare.

Nightmare, not fast enough to raise his sword to block the attack, instead jumped out of the way.

"Ah, so you _aren't_ a coward _after_ all."

Xianghua, surprised at what she had just done, stepped in front of Yung-Seong and maintained a defensive battle position.

"So, you intend to do battle with me?"

Xianghua only stood there, weighing her options, _What am I gonna do?_ she thought, _We have to find a way to escape! But how!?_

As Nightmare made his advance, Xianghua's grip on her blade tightened. It was then that she knew there was no escape. She'd have to fight, or die. And so, she began to formulate a strategy to, not win, but to survive.

Nightmare stopped for a moment before tightening his grip on his blade and then charging. Xianghua closed her eyes tight and held her sword up in an attempt to block the blow that would ultimately end her life.

If it had not been for an interference.

Xianghua heard Nightmare's surprised voice, "WHAT!?" She then opened her eyes to see her father in front of her, blocking Nightmare's attack with one of the two swords he had to his left.

Nightmare leaped back, and looked at the King closely. "Ah," he began in a satisfied tone, "You must be _**his**_ son."

The King took an offensive stance as Nightmare continued.

"Your father was a very helpful man."

"I must say," the King said, standing up straight with a grin, and ignoring Nightmare's admittedly troubling statement, "I've heard a lot about you. But I've never laid eyes on you in person before... Nightmare."

"Hm... I see you brought _**her**_ with you." Nightmare noted aloud, looking at the King's **other sword**. "And that makes _you_ two..." Nightmare continued, now looking at Xianghua and Yung-Seong, "members of the Royal Family."

"You leave them out of this." the King warned, taking an offensive stance once again.

"If you attack me," Nightmare began, "the little ones may get hurt."

The King looked at the children, then, back at Nightmare, who had suddenly vanished when he looked away.

Seeing that the danger was gone, Xianghua was the first to speak up, " Wow, Dad! I-"

She was cut off by her father's sharp and punishing glare.

"Dad?"

As the King glared at his daughter, a vision from the distant past flashed into his mind. He saw himself as a young boy looking up at a man with a finely trimmed beard, a fancy tunic, cape, and a golden crown on his head and wore a crown on his head. And he looked at the him the same way he looked at Xianghua. Right after the image passed vanished, the King sighed and turned his back. "Let's go." he ordered.

"But what about-"

"Let's go." he repeated firmly.

The trio walked in silence all the way home. When they finally did get the castle, the King had both his children stand before him as he told them about the "mission" he had them go on, and his purpose behind it. And now he would tell them which one of them would inherit the throne and title of Supreme Ruler of the Chai Dynasty.

"In light of what happened today, here is my decision. The new heir of this kingdom is..."

Both children held their breath in anticipation. Yung-Seong had wanted to be king all his life and commonly voiced his desire to take the throne after his father retires. Xianghua, on the other hand, couldn't care less whether or not she took the throne. And the King knew this.

"Xianghua."

The two children stood there on shock at this announcement. Though their silence was common, the reason for such was completely different. Xianghua was shocked; but Yung-Seong was outraged.

"WHAT!?" he blurted out.

"Yung-Seong-"

"Why her!? Why not me!?"

"Do you believe you are better suited for royalty?"

Yung-Seong nodded.

"Very well." The King stood, "Defeat your sister in combat. Then, and only then, will I change my mind."

Yung-Seong looked over at Xianghua, who was speechless in light of all this.

"And there will be no holding back. If you do, I will punish you myself." the King warned.

Xianghua, knowing this warning was aimed at her, remembered how terrifying her father can be in a state of anger. And how he was during the rare times he punished people personally. With this in mind, she begrudgingly drew her sword as opposed to Yung-Seong, who hastily drew his own.

"Begin."

Yung-Seong charged at his sister.

Xianghua stared as he did so, she mentally went over the rules for the duel she now found herself in. In this one on one battle, the participants would use real weapons and would fight with no time limit until a participant is either disarmed, surrenders, injured to the pount to where they cannot continue, knocked unconscious, or killed. And it appeared Yung-Seong would stop at nothing to win.

As Yung-Seong quickly drew near, he mercilessly swung his sword at his sister.

Xianghua gracefully dodged the attack and, using the dull part of her blade, struck her brother on the sides of his face twice, and elbowed him in the chest. Next, she leaped into the air and kicked him in the same place with enough force to send him back a foot. When Yung-Seong looked up, Xianghua had her sword to his neck, ending the battle.

"My decision stands." the King announced.

Yung-Seong, his eyes quickly filling with tears of disappointment, stood and ran out of the room.

Xianghua was about to go after him, but was stopped by her father.

"Give him time." he suggested, "He'll get over it, and come to understand my decision one day. But now, we have much to discuss now that you are the future ruler of this kingdom. We have to talk about your training, which will begin on October 10th.

"But... I thought I had to be eighteen for that."

"I didn't wait for that, and neither will you. You never know when something may happen, and you'll have to take up the throne as queen much sooner than you'd expect. But for now, you have until that time to enjoy yourself however you please."

Xianghua left the room without a word. In truth, the King needed a some time off, himself. What happened today disturbed him much more than he thought it would at the moment it occurred. Hours later, he finally worked up the nerve to talk sbout it with the one person he trusted, Zasalamel.

Zasalamel had been there for him whenever his parents were too busy with their royal duties. Though he trusted him, he wasn't exactly the first person he'd turn to when he had problems. At the time, he had his wife. But now that she was gone, Zasalamel was the one the King now spoke to about these subjects. Even now, as he told him about what happened today. Zasalamel spoke with much understanding, but was strangely silent when Nightmare became the topic of conversation.

"But that wasn't all," the King continued, "Today... I saw a vision... of **him**."

"Who?"

"My father. And what's worse, Nightmare told me that Father was useful to him. But I don-"

"Perhaps now's not the time to speak on such subjects." Zasalamel suggested, now even more hesitant to speak of Nightmare."

"Why not? Whatever happened between those two in the past could destroy this kingdom in the future."

"Your Majesty, I think you're overreacting. I doubt Nightmare would directly attack this kingdom."

"He's done it in the _past_!"

"That was over a hundred years ago. What-"

"Forget it!" the King yelled as he stood. "If anything happens to this kingdom in the immediate future," he threatened as he stood closely in front of Zasalamel, "it'll be your _head_."

Zasalamel looked his king in the eye after he said this, slightly shocked despite not showing it. He had known the King since he was born and he never even looked at Zasalamel the way he did now. Let alone threaten his life. But what the King didn't know is that even if Nightmare attacked and the King kept true to his word, Zasalamel could never be killed.

Before their argument could escalate any further, the two turned to the door to see Marth standing there, obviously having witnessed the entire altercation. "Is... everything okay?" he asked nervously.

The King sighed, "Yes, Marth... be at ease."

Despite the King's words, Marth couldn't help but worry. He may have only been appointed as royal guard by the King himself a year ago, but he had never once witnessed an the King in an argument before. Marth nervously eyed his only two superiors nervously as he moved to his respective spot in the room.

_On the next chapter of The Legend of Zelda: Tale of Souls_

In the first years of the Chai Dynasty, the first ruler gave one of the Founding Families, the Fu-Ma Ninja Clan, an entire chunk of land in its western area to do with as they please. They were given this land on the condition that they protect the kingdom from the numerous amount of demons that hail from the area. The clan saw this as an unmistakable sign of trust, and were honored. But that almost ten centuries ago. Recently, that very same "honor" had given birth to a deadly problem. That problem's name, is Natsu.

Chapter 14: Hatred


	15. Hatred Part 1

**Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter seems lackluster or rushed. It's just that I've been trying post this chapter since the last one was posted, but ended up having to edit the entire thing. Every. Single. Time. This irritated me beyond comprehension, and resulted in what you're (hopefully) about to read.**

Chapter 14: Hatred; Part 1

**Date: September 12th, Year 992**

In the first years of the Chai Dynasty, the first ruler gave one of the Founding Families, the Fu-Ma Ninja Clan, an entire chunk of land in its western area to do with as they please. They were given this land on the condition that they protect the kingdom from the numerous demons that hail from the area. The clan saw this as an unmistakable sign of trust, and were honored. But that almost ten centuries ago. Recently, that very same "honor" had given birth to a very deadly problem. That problem's name, is **Natsu**.

It was a rainy and cloudy day as Natsu trained at her local dojo practicing dual sword play. She had been there for hours, but for some reason, nobody else came to practice. In fact, whenever she came to train at the dojo, nobody was ever there.

Except for today.

Unbeknownst to the little girl, a worker for the dojo and a teacher from the village's academy watched her as she practiced.

"Amazing." the worker said, "She's more skilled than most of the _older_ children that train here."

The teacher scoffed, "Please. She's only 'good' because of that **_thing_** inside her."

"Nonsense! What you see is merely the resulting combination of hard work and natural talent. It's a wonder, though- none of her parents had any skill in combat whatsoever."

"Luckily for her, they're long dead because if they weren't, they'd have wisely gotten rid of that miserable wretch."

The worker sighed and shook his head, deciding to change the subject, "I'd even say she's skilled enough to start at the academy next month."

"That little demon would be a disgrace to the academy. Besides, you must be ten years old to enter the academy; and she's only eight."

"I have no idea why you people treat the young girl with such contempt. What befell her all those years ago isn't at all her fault."

Without another word, the teacher walked away. Soon after, the worker followed after a parting glance at the young girl in question. It was true that Natsu possessed amazing skill for her age, and remarkable coordination when handling multiple swords. Under any normal circumstances, she'd already be entering the academy, which was her clan's equivalent to the Kal Ssaum Haggyo in Capital, and praised as a combat genius. But Natsu was not a normal child. She was found in a devastated village further west of the village she lived in now, where a member of the Fu-Ma Ninja Clan, who had just finished an operation in the area with other members of the clan, took her home and, after learning about what happened to her, quickly grew uninterested in raising her and put her in an orphanage. Surprisingly, to the other members of the clan, she was adopted immediately after by a woman named **Chie**, a non-combatant. She was one of the only two people she knew personally who treated her like a human being. The other was **Riki**, who was like a brother to Natsu, and a member of the demon sealing team. He was also the son of Chie and her husband, **Li Long**, who Natsu rarely sees often enough to accurately tell how he felt about her.

Natsu trained for another hour before she finally decided it was time to go home. Natsu took great pleasure being outdoors because she rarely left her home due to her not being allowed out by herself for some reason except for when she went with Chie, who didn't allow Natsu out with her very often. She also loved to train in the dojo because it was a great stress reliever. From the very first time she trained seriously at the dojo, everyone who had witnessed could tell she was naturally talented in combat. That and the fact that she dramatically increased her skill by training regularly in combat and engaging in cardio exercises she had seen older ninjas doing, caused the adults who were able to swallow their pride to admit that Natsu would even surpass _them_ when she got older. The dojo was the only place Natsu was allowed to go to by herself because it was only a few yards away from where she lived. When she got to her two story home, she went upstairs to her room, removed the shiny pink clip from her orange hair, causing it to fall to her shoulders, and lazily flopped onto her bed. She sighed as she stared up at the ceiling of her mostly wooden home. It was only when she looked to her side that she noticed her swords had slid out of their sheath when she carelessly tossed them to the floor. As she picked them up, she noticed that one of her swords, which happened to be her favorite and most valuable since it was the very first one she had ever received, had a crack in the cheap material of the blade. With a little thought, Natsu could only think of one cause: whenever she practice, she almost always used a dummy made of tough material, which was how she heard most demons' skin were. With a lazy groan, she took her blade, sheathed it, and left the room to search to house for Chie. Usually, other ninjas of her clan used a weapon until they could use it no longer even if it was cracked. But Natsu cared very much about appearances. Not that of other people, but of herself as in her natural appearance, her clothes and her belongings, in this case, her sword. Her local blacksmith usually charged little for a repair for something as little as a crack. So little, in fact, that she felt she could afford it with the little money she had from doing extra chores around the house for Chie. The only problem was she wasn't allowed outside by herself. Remembering this, she continued to search for Chie all through the house, and couldn't find her. _I guess just this once would hurt anyone_. she thought as she looked outside through a window. Of course, she could've waited for Chie to get back, but the last thing she wanted was for Chie to chastise her for bring careless with the sword she bought, though the metal of its blade was made of cheap, and rather fragile material.

Doubting Chie would find out, Natsu slowly opened the door, closed it, and walked in the direction of the blacksmith's place. Walking down the path heavily moistened by the rain that had ceased by now, she passed by the academy and, as she walked, and looked at it briefly as she thought about the day she would finally attend it. Doing this, she failed to notice the hateful glares people were sending her. As she entered the blacksmith's place, he looked at her angrily.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" he asked immediately.

For a split second, Natsu was taken aback by the man's harsh words, but answered nonetheless, "I came to have my sword repaired."

"Ten gold." he growled, holding out his hand.

Natsu placed a bag of the gold on the blacksmith's hand. He said nothing more as he snatched the sword, and got to work on it. Natsu glanced toward the exit nervously as the blacksmith repaired her blade. The more time passed by, the more guilt she felt over leaving the house by herself against Chie's orders. Natsu waited about fourth-five minutes before her blade was finally done.

"Here." the blacksmith said as he tossed the sharp blade at Natsu, which she easily caught by the handle. Natsu rushed out of the small building, not able to hear what harsh words the blacksmith uttered under his breath.

As Natsu speed-walked her way home, she contemplated on how she'd get the mud off her shoes without Chie noticing when she got home. Or more importantly, how she'd keep her foster mother from finding out she was gone in the first place. As she did this, she failed to notice the two older boys who had began to follow her from a distance, and were gaining on her. After a few minutes, Natsu finally took noticed of this, and moved faster to get home sooner, as she was in no mood to talk after how the blacksmith spoke to her. The boys, seeing this, turned into an alleyway so they can cut her off. Natsu saw they were gone, and slowed her pace as she sighed in relief. Just then, the two boys jumped out from the side of a building and intercepted her. With a startled yelp, Natsu jumped back.

"Why so jumpy?" one boy asked.

Natsu offered no reply. From the way the boys were looking at her, she felt they didn't confront her for any positive purposes; which made her feel very nervous.

"Whatcha got there?" the other boy asked.

Natsu held her sheathed sword to her chest as she timidly replied, "It's... my sword."

"Yeah, right! You probably stole it!"

"Yeah! That's why you were walking so fast!"

One boy looked at the other as he continued, "We should do the right thing and return stolen property, right?" he asked, earning a nod from the other boy.

Natsu stepped back as the boys began to move toward her, "No! I-It's mine! I swear!"

One boy rushed forward and grabbed Natsu by the arm, while the other tried wrenching the sheathed blade from her grasp.

It was then that Natsu decided to risk being discovered by Chie as she yelled out, "Help! HELP!" She looked over at the bystanders, who did nothing, even as Natsu called out for help. As Natsu struggled to free her arm and her sword from the boys' grasp the boys grew annoyed at the girls strength. And so, one boy pushed Natsu, causing her to let go of the sword, and fall on her back into a puddle of mud.

One of the boys immediately unsheathed the blade as they laughed in triumph at the now muddy girl.

"Stop!" she yelled, "Please! That's my favorite sword!"

"Your favorite?" one boy asked sarcastically, looking at the other one, "I guess it needs special treatment then, doesn't it?"

The other boy nodded and picked up a large rock.

Natsu, now on her hands and knees in the mud, gasped as she looked up at her bullies, who were striking her blade with the rock. But before Natsu could get up, she watched as a the upper half of the blade shattered into tiny pieces which all fell into the mud. Heartbroken, and on the verge of tears, Natsu scooped up the shards into her hands as the boys leaned toward her as they howled in laughter in order to rub it in.

Just then, something in Natsu snapped. As she looked up at the boys, they were shocked at the look of hatred on her face, and were shocked even further when they saw her **red, snake-like eyes**. Right after she looked up, the boys were blown of their feet by an invisible force, and launched several feet away, dropping the sword. Natsu's very breaths shook with uncontrollable rage as she clenched her fists.

"I _told_ you." a voice whispered.

With that, Natsu snapped out of her spell of animosity as she heard the whispers and saw the shaking heads. She looked around at the bystanders and then at down at her herself. She was filthy. She had mud all over her clothes and in her hair and even worse, she felt she was being terrorized by the piercing glares and the belittling words she could hear being whispered, and she had no one around at the moment to defend her.

"That girl's a monster." one woman whispered.

"An abomination to this clan." a man responded.

Unable to hold her tears in any longer, Natsu hastily rose to her feet, picked up her sword, and ran in the direction of her home as rain began to fall once again.

Finally home, Natsu discovered that Chie was still not present, and ran up to her room, still crying. There, she took off her muddy, scarlet bodysuit, and cleaned the mud off of her skin and hair. Then, she put on a pink-colored robe and sat on her bed as she began to weep to herself. Why? she thought, _Why did those people treat me like that? They don't even know me_...

Just then, as if on cue, the front door opened. "Natsu?" a high-pitched, feminine voice called.

Natsu recognized the voice to be Chie's. Before going to see her, she wiped the tears off her face and tried to even her breathing.

"Sorry I was late getting home," Chie apologized, "Riki had some kind of-" she stopped a abrupty when she saw Natsu's face, "What's wrong?" she asked, taking a softer tone.

"It's nothing." Natsu lied.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

When Chie answered it, Natsu was horrified to see the two boys that had destroyed her favorite sword, and behind them, stood two angry women.

"That little _demon_ of a daughter of yours hurt my son!"

"What?" Chie responded, "No, that can't be possible. You see, my daughter hasn't left this house since returning home from the dojo."

The other woman scoffed, "Did she tell you that?"

Chie shook her head, "Natsu!" she called.

Natsu sheepishly made her way to the door where she saw the two boys were covered in mud.

"That's her!" one of the boys exclaimed, pointing at Natsu, "That's the girl who attacked us for no reason!"

"What!?" Natsu couldn't believe her ears. The boys were the ones who confronted her, and destroyed her most valued possession.

"Natsu." Chie began, "Have you been outside by yourself even after I told you not to?"

Natsu looked up at Chie, then at the boys and their mothers who glared daggers at her, and finally at her feet, as she spoke with guilt, "Yes..."

"See?" one boy said, "She even admitted it!"

"But I never attacked them! They-"

"Are you trying to say that my son is _lying_!?" one woman yelled as she put her finger in Natsu's face.

"Okay, okay." Chie said as she moved in between Natsu and the woman, "I apologize for all this. I'll deal with her in a moment."

The woman sighed in response, "You must be the bravest woman in the village to be able to put up with that monster."

There it was again. Monster. Demon. Disgrace. All those words tore Natsu up inside more than anyone could fathom. And Chie knew this. Chie said nothing more as she closed to door and turned towards Natsu, who was fighting to hold her tears in as her shoulders shook.

"Natsu," Chie said in consolation, "what happened out there?"

In her miserably shaking voice, she retold her venture to the outdoors alone, what happened to the first sword Chie ever bought for her, and the words people spoke to and about her. But what grabbed Chie's attention the most, was how she "blacked out" when her anger towards the boys reached its climax.

Tears streamed down Natsu's face once again as she finished, prompting Chie to pull her close into a consoling embrace.

"I know things don't look good now," she whispered, "but someday, everything will be all right. And you'll be just fine. I promise."

Natsu didn't say much else for the rest of the day, but that night, she stood at a window and stared at the moon. As she did that, she made a vow to herself, _Someday_, she thought, _I'll be the greatest ninja this clan has ever seen. Then, people will have no choice but to treat me with respect._

_To be continued!_

**Author's Note: Below is an extra. These have nothing to do with the main story; this one in particular is just something that came to mind while writing the last few chapters, so I decided to write it with the chapter. In that note, some of these will a little long. If you're just interested in in main story, I'd advise against reading these. **

**Extra: The Responsibilities of Royalty (short Lion King parody)**

Xianghua stood with her father on a balcony of the castle, which faced away from the front of the castle. Their standing point had a great view of the city.

"Dad," Xianghua whined, "the sun is barely fully-risen yet. Why'd you wake me up so early?"

"I know your training hasn't started yet," the King answered, "but something told me to talk to you about the responsibility of being Supreme Ruler."

_Oh, boy..._ Xianghua thought.

"Look," the King began "Every king and queen's rule rises and falls with the sun. Someday, the sun will set on my time; and rise with you as the new Supreme Ruler."

"Um... I guess I see what you're saying."

"And when that time comes, everything the light touches... will be yours."

"Everything the light touches?"

"Yes. Anyway, despite what you're probably thinking, there's more to being ruler than getting your way all the time."

"Wait. So what if it's nighttime? I thought being ruler meant-"

"Stop interrupting my speech."

"Sorry."

"As I was saying... Everything you see here exists in delicate balance. As..." As the King continued, Xianghua thought tp herself, I think I read this somewhere before.

"Wouldn't you agree, Xianghua?"

"Wha- uh, yeah, yeah, of course! But dad... it's a little early to be teaching me about something this important. We should *yawn!* go back in and... get some sleep."

"What!? But I-"

_Grrr!_

Xianghua looked up at her father, "...Was that you stomach?" she asked.

"...We're going back in."

Without another word, Xianghua followed the King back inside, thankful for her father's hunger.

_Fin_


	16. The First Day

Chapter 15: The First Day

**Date: October 10th, Year 992**

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Link awoke to the repeated sound of knocking on the front door. With a tired sigh, Link got out of bed and made his way toward the door, where he saw Taki as he opened it.

"You're going to be late." she told him.

Link looked up at the ninja in confusion, though he knew she was talking about Kal Ssaum Haggyo. Which was the place where children ten years and older go to learn to excel at the weapon of their choice so they can be of use to the King once they reach the appropriate age. "But it's barely even sunrise..."

"To be early, is to be on time; to be on time, is to be late."

"But that doesn't even make sense!"

"You'll learn someday. But for now, get yourelf cleaned up and ready to go. We'll be leaving in ten minutes."

After ten minutes, Taki practically dragged a sleepy Link out of his home, and toward her's, where Talim, who Taki had also woken up early, waited. When they got there, Taki instructed Link to wait outside while she went in to get Talim. Link took this moment to think about his purpose for entering Kal Ssaum Haggyo. Taki had once told him that, under normal circumstances, a student would attend the said school for ten years, and, when they graduate, their job would be carrying out various missions for the King himself. But that was the thing. Link had no intention whatsoever of actually attending the school for ten years, let alone serve a king that has no rule over his native land. He would just attend until he felt he was skilled enough to save Hyrule from the danger it undoubtedly faced right now. Then he remembered another thing Taki had told him. There are rare cases where a student would be skilled enough to advance to a higher level. In other words, they would be moved to a class with people older than they are. But this has only actually happened just a few times. Link, feeling confident in his abilities, decided to graduate the school as early as possible by skipping multiple levels for the proving his ability to himself, and immediately leave for Hyrule.

Link was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of an opening door, from which Taki and Talim emerged. Without a word, the three started on their way to their destination.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the castle, Xianghua sat up in bed, having just woken up. She was still getting used to the fact that she no longer had to attend Kal Ssaum Haggyo because, since she's the heiress now, she would now be training with her father. Thinking of her father's decision to make her heir to the throne made her think about her younger brother who, unlike her, actually expressed interest in being ruler one day. A lot has changed with him in the past month. Xianghua rarely saw Yung-Seong to begun with, but now she would only see him as they passed in the castle halls, or on the rare occasions that she would go to the local dojo, which the second branch of her family owned. She then thought back to when she spoke to Siegfried about this subject.<p>

_"It feels like my family's falling apart." she had told him, on the verge of tears, "I don't know what to do!"_

_Siegfried put a consoling hand on her shoulder as he replied, "Just give him time." she told her, I'm sure he'll eventually understand your dad's decision and come to accept it."_

_Xianghua smiled. Her father never had time to console her in her time of need thanks to having to fulfill his royal duties. Because of that, she usually went to Siegfried when she needed someone to talk to. Usually, he would say the the same thing her father would say in addition to being a very understanding person. This was one of the many things she loved about him._

Her thoughts then transitioned to the training she would start in a few hours. Yesterday, she met with her father in the massive grassland he called a backyard, and told her how her training would go.

_"This training," he began, "is the very same this family undertook in the early days of this kingdom. By the time you're finished, you will have surpassed almost everyone else in the kingdom in terms of combat, wits, and many other aspects."_

_Xianghua grinned. She very much liked the idea of being better than everyone in the regards that her father just named. But then the King continued._

_"You will also be able to remember every face you ever see, every major event that has ever occurred in this kingdom's history, every..." as the King continued, Xianghua's smile turned into a frown. Suddenly, being queen didn't sound so appealing anymore._

In present time, Xianghua looked out of her window and saw the sun, fully risen, and shining a warm light into her room and gasped. She was late. In a rush, she got out of bed and rushed out her room to get ready for her training.

* * *

><p>Link had been waiting by the enormous building where Kal Ssaum Haggyo would take place for almost an hour until he saw more people approaching. He saw a woman and a young girl very similar in appearance walking towards them. As they came closer, the woman smiled at Taki.<p>

"Early as usual, eh, Taki?" she said.

"You should be here just as early, Sophitia. Besides, you're an instructor here."

Sophitia sighed, then looked at Link and Talim. "You two must be in the new graduation class; just like Cassandra, here."

Link and Talim looked over at Cassandra, who walked towards them with an extended hand, "Hey!" she greeted, "Nice to meet you!" As she shook both their hands, Link noticed Cassandra was just barely taller than him.

"Hey." called Sophitia.

Link looked up at the woman as she looked at him in wonder.

"I've never seen you before." she noted before looking at his ears, "Hm. You're a Hylian."

Link remembered back to a month ago when the King told him that most people in the kingdom didn't respect Hylians because of their many eras of wars fought for a selfish cause, and stared at Sophitia nervously.

But instead of belittlement, Sophitia chuckled, "I've never seen a Hylian before!"

"Sophitia," Cassandra called, tugging on her sister's sleeve, "What's a Hylian?"

"You'll learn after your class starts." she answered.

Sophitia turned and opened the door to the building. Just then, Link looked up at Taki, annoyed.

"You mean to tell me you had us waiting out here in the cold for an hour and the door was open!?"

Ignoring Link, Taki turned to him and Talim. "This is where I leave. Sophitia will show you where you must go." Taki turned and walked away as Sophitia beckoned the two children to follow her.

"Usually, I don't come here this early." Sophitia began, "But I wanted to give my sister here a tour of the place. Buuuut I guess I can take you guys too since you're here."

"Teacher said you're an instructor." said Talim, "Will you be instructing us?"

"No." she answered, "I teacher the the higher level classes. But I'll see you in a few years."

Link thought about what Sophitia said; particularly what she said about years. Would it take that long for Link to feel he was ready to save Hyrule? And if it did, would he be too late? Who's to say it wasn't to late now? Link paid absolutely no attention as Sophitia gave him, Talim, and Cassandra a tour of the building.

* * *

><p>Xianghua was on her hands and knees, gasping for air with sweat dripping from her face to the moist grass below. Today was first day of her royal training and, after being scolded by the King for being late, trained with her father. The King began her training by sparring with Xianghua to see where she was when it came to her abilities and wits in battle. It's true that she was good for her age, and that the King was actually impressed with her skill, but Xianghua was angry with herself because though she was going all out against her father, he didn't appear to even break a sweat, though he focused completely on his daughter. Now, they were taking a break.<p>

"You're doing well." the King assured Xianghua.

Xianghua sighed. "I don't know... how did _you_ do _your_ dad trained you?"

The King closed his eyes and sighed as he thought back to his adolescent years, "My father rarely trained me due to lack of interest. He ended my royal training early after he sent me to war when I was sixteen."

"How come your dad didn't want to train you?"

"That's a story for another time."

Xianghua was almost always curious about her ancestors; particularly her grandparents and her mother. But whenever she asked, not only did the King give subtle replies, she saw that even though he never showed it, it hurt him emotionally to think about his wife or his parents, which is why she rarely asks. Xianghua sighed as she stared forward.

* * *

><p>After two hours, more people began to show up to the building that Kal Ssaum Haggyo would take place. Sophitia took Link, Talim, and Cassandra to the entrance to the room their respective class would use after she showed them around. At first glance, the room had a multitude of chairs with very wide wooden desk that spread across each row on the far side of the room. The floor on that side rose with each row, most likely to give each person seated in the rows an equally adequate view of the wide, empty space before them. As the three looked on, there didn't seem to be anyone else inside. But upon further inspection, they saw a woman at a wide desk. The woman had<strong> snow white hair<strong>, and a **masculine blue attire**. But Talim was the only one of the three who saw her.

"Are we supposed to sit in those chairs over there?" Link asked rather loudly.

"Yes." the woman answered unexpectedly.

Link, finally having noticed the woman, gave her a puzzled look, "Who're you?" he asked.

The woman's head snapped toward him as Cassandra leaned toward Link, "That's the instructor!" she whispered, "You can't talk to her like that!"

"Oh. Sorry."

The woman watched the three as they moved toward the seats.

"Why's all this space here?" Link asked.

"My sister told me this is where students spar when the time comes."

Spar. That one word snatched Link's attention. If he could show that weird lady standing on the other side of the room just how skilled he was, he would be able to advance levels. Just thinking about it got Link's adrenaline rushing.

As they sat next to each other in the third to last row, Link, who sat between Cassandra and Talim, turned to the latter, "You're pretty quiet... I mean... more quiet than usual... what's wrong?"

"I feel uneasy." she told him.

"Why?" Link asked as Cassandra listened in.

"That woman... she's the same one from three years ago."

"What's wrong with her?" Cassandra asked.

"I had a very bad feeling about her... and I still do."

Before they could continue, more people entered the room. They appeared to be the same age as Cassandra. One boy clothed in a blue jacket, a violet shirt, and gold-colored pants, sat next to Cassandra.

"Hey." he greeted.

"Hey, **Kilik**." Cassandra greeted back.

"Gonna introduce me to your new friends?" he asked.

"Oh! Right. This iiis..." Cassandra turned to Link and Talim, "Um... I never got your names."

Link leaned forward to get a better view of Kilik as he began, "I'm Link. And this is Talim."

Kilik leaned forward so see could see Talim, and waved at her.

"It looks like everyone's here." the woman in the front of the room said, "Now we can begin. From today to the day you all graduate ten years from now, you will all be in the same class together. So you might as well get to know each other now. I'll randomly select one of you and you'll come to the center of the room to introduce yourself."

As introductions began, Link began to contemplate on his decision to enter this school. He already knew his way around a sword, and doubted he could be bested by anyone in the room, so why is he here? Then his thoughts took a negative turn. What if he actually did stay for the next ten years? What if he went back, and it was too late and every Hylian was killed? He may be the only one left.

"Link!"

Link was snapped out of his thoughts by Cassandra. "What?" he asked.

"I would like for you to come down here and introduce yourself!" the woman yelled.

"Oh. Sorry." Link made his way down the the center of the room, and looked toward the other children, who were whispering amongst themselves; no doubt about Link. And as Link introduced himself, Cassandra turned to Talim.

"Is he always that distracted?" she asked.

"I don't know." Talim answered, "I'm not around him very often."

Surprised, Cassandra looked down at Link, and back at Talim, "That's funny. And here _I_ thought you two were... you know..."

"What?"

"...Nothing."

When Link finished introducing himself, the strange instructor stopped him on his way back to his seat, "Stay right here." she ordered harshly as she faced the rest of the children, "Now that you all know each other, we can move on to to our first sparring session.

_This is it._ Link thought as his adrenaline began to rush once more, _if I can show this lady how good I am, I'll be one step closer to saving Hyrule._

"Cassandra." the woman called, "You will be sparring with this boy."

Cassandra gave a very confused look at the instructor as she slowly rose from her seat. When Sophitia told about how her first day would go, she had told her that when they spar for the first time, which serves the sole purpose of determining the skill levels of each student, she would be paired with another girl. But for some reason, she wasn't.

As Cassandra stood across from Link, the instructor leaned toward Link and told him, "Let's see how you do against a member of the Alexander Family." As he heard this, Link turned to look at Cassandra again, remembering what Taki told him about the Founding Families, one of them being the Alexander Family. _So this __is one of them._ Link thought.

"Now," the instructor continued, "You will both choose a wooden weapon that resembles the one you're used to." she moved toward a large curtain that spread across the wall behind him that he somehow failed to notice, and revealed a mass multitude of wooden weapons. "Take your pick."

In seconds, Link found a wooden sword that resembled his Kokiri Sword and, right beside it, a wooden shield. As Link returned to his spot, he found that the weapons Cassandra chose were nearly identical to his own, and even had a shield as well. The instructor stood between them as she began to speak again.

"The purpose of sparring on the first day is to determine the ability of each student. So I want you two to go all out."

Both Link and Cassandra took an offensive stance. Link felt slightly conflicted about going all out against his new friend, but then again, it would probably be a better idea to not make very many friends anyway since, in the end, he would leave them all to go save Hyrule.

"Start!"

Link gripped his wooden sword tightly in anticipation for Cassandra's attack. But Cassandra only stood there in her battle-ready position. After the few tense moments of their standoff, Link decided to take the first move and charged at Cassandra. When he neared her, he thrust his sword forward. Cassandra skillfully struck Link's weapon with her own, moving his sword arm further to the left, and struck Link directly in the face with her shield, knocking him off balance. Next, she thrust her sword into Link's abdomen, causing him to bend over forward. Cassandra then kneed Link in the face, making him rise back up, and then hit Link in the face with her shield again, knocking him to the ground. Finally gathering his bearings, Link looked up to see Cassandra holding her wooden sword to his throat.

"The battle is over." the instructor said, "Cassandra wins."

Link sat up, astonished at, not only loosing a battle for the first time in his life (aside from when he fought Mido), but at how quickly it happened. Cassandra walked up to Link and held out her hand, "No hard feelings, rights?" As Link looked up at her, Cassandra gasped. "Your face!" she exclaimed. Link hadn't noticed it until now, but his bottom lip was busted and bleeding, as well as his nose.

"How unfortunate." the instructor said blandly before turning to Cassandra, "You know where the Healer is, right?"

Cassandra nodded. In Kal Ssaum Haggyo, whenever the students aren't learning of the kingdom's history for possible future reference, they usually sparred each other, or participated in something else of physical nature. The higher the level the students were in (for example, Link and his classmates are at the very lowest skill level and, on normal circumstances, would advance one level every year), the more physical it would get. Sometimes, a student could get injured and sent to a Healer, who are all trained to treat the most serious of wounds, especially during times of war. But since there hasn't been a single international conflict since the end of the near thousand-year war widely regarded to as the **Era of Inception **twelve years ago, business for them has been very slow.

"Good." the instructor said, "Take him to get that fixed."

Cassandra turned to Link and held out her hand again and helped Link up when he took it.

On the way, Cassandra could look at Link and see the disappointment in his face. But for whatever reason, she felt it didn't entirely have to do with her. For now, she decided not to say anything. When the got to a Healer, Cassandra lingered for whatever reason.

"What happened?" the Healer, a woman, asked.

"I was in a sparring match... and lost."

"That much I can see." she joked, "Ivy's pretty rough, isn't she?"

"Who's Ivy?" Link asked.

"Our instructor." Cassandra answered.

Link sighed. Seeing Link was in no mood to laugh, the Healer changed her tone to one of concern.

"There isn't really anything I can do about your lip, but for your nose, you can put stop the blood flow with tissue."

"What's tissue?"

"You've... never used tissue before?"

"No."

"...Well... here, I'll help you with it." the Healer went into another room and when she came back, she had a white square in her hand. "Here... you just take a piece off, and..." the Healer stuck a piece up the nostril the blood came from. "There. That should stop it for now. But just in case, I'll give you the roll."

"Uh... thanks." Link put the roll in his Adventure Pouch as he stood up and walked out without saying a word with Cassandra following him.

"You're not mad at me for... all that," Cassandra began, "are you?"

"No," Link answered, "I'm just disappointed. It doesn't have much to do with you, if that's what you're worried about."

"Oh." Link and Cassandra walked in silence for a few moments before Cassandra decided to brighten the mood. "Have you really never used tissue before?" she asked with a giggle.

"No."

"Then... what did you use to clean yourself?"

"We used Deku Leaves."

"What're those?"

"They're like normal leaves, but a lot bigger... and softer."

"Are they better than tissue?"

"Well, as far as I can tell, yes. This tissue isn't very soft at all." Link shifted his vision to the ceiling and he thought back, "Cleaning wasn't the only things we used Deku Leaves for. Sometimes we would use them to glide through the air on windy days." Link let out a small chuckle as he reminisced, "sometimes, we would even get stuck in high places. But it was still a lot of fun."

"See!?" Cassandra said out of nowhere.

"What?"

"I knew I could brighten up that mood of yours!" she told him with another giggle.

Link joined Cassandra in laughter as the approached the doorway to their classroom. Upon entry, they could see Talim standing in the sparring area across from another, brown-haired and notably pretty, girl. The girl held a wooden staff about as tall as she was, and stared at Talim with a confident grin. The girl wore a scarlet-colored top that only covered her chest, exposing her belly, and wore pants of the same color.

"Who's that?" Cassandra asked Kilik as she sat beside him.

"That's Seong Mi-Na." Kilik answered, "I hear she's related to the King."

"Related? How?"

"I think she's his cousin."

As Link listened, he thought to himself, _I wonder if she knows Xianghua,_ he thought. He looked over at Talim, who held two strange weapons. "What kind of swords are those?" he asked.

"Elbow blades." Cassandra answered, "My sister told me a lot of people from her family used them in combat."

"Her family?" Link repeated. He thought back to when Talim told him she had no memory of her parents as he looked at her again. Even though she was moments away from sparring with Seong Mi-Na, he, and only he, could see that Talim was more disturbed from the vibe she was getting from Ivy.

"Start." said Ivy.

Seong Mi-Na charged at Talim. She swung her staff vertically, missing Talim as she ducked. Then, Talim struck her opponent with her wooden weapons on the abdomen three times, and then swung upward, knocking Seong Mi-Na off her feet, and on her back two feet away. Before Mi-Na could even look up, Talim had mounted her with one arm cocked back, ending the duel.

_Woah! _Link thought in amazement, _She's even faster than Cassandra!_

"The battle is over." Ivy said, "Talim wins."

"Damn it." Mi-Na cursed under her breath, striking the floor with her fist. She stood up and walked over to Talim, "Nice one." she said with a smile, "But don't expect to win so easily next time!" She extended her hand to Talim, who returned the respectful gesture and shook with her hands. As the two moved back to their seats, Ivy moved to the center of the room and spoke.

"This all went by faster than expected." she admitted, "That's all we had planned for today. So you all leave if you would like.

"Everybody went?" Cassandra asked in shock, "Wow... Oh, yeah! How did your spar go, Kilik?"

"I sparred with **Maxi** over there." Kilik answered, "I lost... he was pretty good."

"I'll say."

The four made their way out to the front of the building where Cassandra, who walked in front, turned to speak, "Well, I had fun with you three, but I have to wait for my sister before I get home. See you guys! And... girl." And with that, Cassandra went back into the building. Before anyone can say anything else, a voice rang out from behind them.

"Hey!"

The trio turned to see a young boy clothed in a white jacket, white pants, and black boots. He also appeared to care a lot about his hair for such a young boy. He, along with a few other mischievous-looking children, looked him up and down with a smirk on his face. "So kid... 'Link' was it? I've been meaning to ask you." Maxi paused briefly, struggling to hold in his laughter (keep in mind that these are little kids). "What the hell is up with those ears?" After saying this, Maxi was the only one out of his group who managed to hold in his laughter. "And those clothes. I'm pretty sure tunics have been out of style for years now." Maxi paused again to chuckle, "And let's not get started on the fact that you're not even wearing pants."

Now, Maxi, along with the other children with him, and even some young bystanders, were laughing loudly at the young boy. Finally having had enough, Kilik stepped forward, "Hey!" he shouted in Link's defense, "Leave him alone!"

"Oh, come _on_, Kilik!" Maxi said, "You gotta admit that s guy looks funny!"

Kilik stared angrily at Maxi as he and his cohorts howled with laughter.

"Especially after he got his ass kicked by a _girl_!" Maxi continued, walking over to Link before pulling the piece of bloody tissue from his nostril.

"_Excuse_ me!?" a woman's voice called before Maxi could say anything else.

Everyone turned to see Sophitia, with Cassandra beside her, walking speedily toward them. Bystanders walked away, and the group of kids with Maxi grew nervous as the high-level instructor moved toward them. "There won't be _any_ kind of bullying or foul-mouthed language on _my_ watch! You're lucky I don't report all of you! Go on! Get going, or else!"

The children scampered away as Sophitia knelt beside Link, "Are you okay?" she asked softly.

Link nodded.

"Sorry about all that." Sophitia continued, "I promise it won't be like that everyday." Sophitia gave him a parting tap on the shoulder before walking away. Cassandra gave him, Talim, and Kilik a parting glance as she walked away with her sister.

The trio walked in silence before Kilik turned toward his companions as they neared a fork in the path ahead, "I guess this is where we say goodbye. See you tomorrow." he gave the two a friendly smile before he left. Now alone, Link and Talim continued to walked in silence. Talim glanced over at Link. He appeared to be disturbed. Most likely at the taunting insults from Maxi. "Link?" she uttered.

Link turned to Talim in response.

"You aren't too hurt at what he said... are you?"

"No." he answered truthfully, "...He... reminded me of Mido."

"Oh." Talim would have said more, but she had no idea what to say to this.

Link, however, despite being depressed at first about not only being reminded of his defeat at the hands of Cassandra, but being reminded of Mido, which made him think about what befell his home, followed by the very reason he entered Kal Ssaum Haggyo to begin with. This filled him with the much needed determination to promise himself that, no matter what, he would never falter from his goal of saving his homeland.

_On the next chapter of The Legend of Zelda: Tale of Souls_

After the founding of the Chai Dynasty, before the nine-hundred, eighty year era of war known as the Era of Inception, one of the families, who one who would rule as the Royal Family, decided to share the land with their former opponents. Shortly after, the families went their separate ways. One secluded themselves in the southwestern outskirts of the kingdom, another was given land in the demon-infested western lands, and the next family feeling that they were eternally indebted to the Royal Family, and decided to work closely with them until their services were no longer required. They still work closely with them to this day.

_Next chapter: The Alexander Family_


	17. The Alexander Family

Chapter 16: The Alexander Family

**Date: October 10th, Year 992**

After the founding of the Chai Dynasty, following the nine-hundred, eighty year era of war known as the Era of Inception, one of the families, who one who would rule as the Royal Family, decided to share the land with their former opponents. Shortly after, the families went their separate ways. One secluded themselves in the southwestern outskirts of the kingdom, another was given land in the demon-infested western lands, and the next family feeling that they were eternally indebted to the Royal Family, and decided to work closely with them until their services were no longer required. They still work closely with them to this day.

* * *

><p>Sophitia sighed as she and Cassandra made their way home. Sophitia's thoughts shifted from having to stop Maxi from bullying Link moments ago, to her plans for today. "Cassandra," she began, looking down at her sister, "today you'll be staying at my home with <strong>Pyrrha<strong> and **Patroklos**."

Cassandra looked up at her sister in confusion. Pyrrha and Patroklos were Sophitia's children. Pyrrha was a year younger than Cassandra, and Patroklos was a year younger than that. There wasn't anything wrong with staying with them since they all got along... somtimes... but usually, Sophitia would walk Cassandra home whenever they were out together. "Where's **mom** and **dad**?" she asked.

"Well, they're at home, but they're getting ready to leave on an important mission in a few hours. They asked me to take you home with me. But don't worry- I'm sure **Rothion** will take good care of you 'till I get back."

"Rothion?" Cassandra repeated. Rothion was Sophitia's husband. They had gotten married after they both turned eighteen and, shortly after, news arrived that Sophitia had gotten pregnant. "Where will _you_ be?"

"Me and the other instructors are meeting with the King today."

"The _King_!?" Cassandra exclaimed, "Lucky!"

Sophitia chuckled, "Don't worry- you'll see him when you get old enough to go on missions for him."

"'Missions'? What kind?"

"Well, since you'll only be thirteen at the time, you'll be accompanied by an adult and, with the missions mainly being you delivering some kind of papers or packages to another city."

"Wait. Why send us on missions like that if we have messenger hawks?"

"Well, for one, those are for emergencies only or for whenever the King wants a quick reply. Plus, the main purpose for those kinds of missions are to get you familiar with the environment of different parts of the kingdom in case something big say... a war happens."

"Oh. I guess I get that."

"And I doubt a bird could carry a box very far."

As the siblings neared Sophitia's house, the smell of freshly baked bread cut through the moist, autumn air. Sophitia's house was actually their family bakery. Sophitia had owned the bakery ever since her parents moved away after she got maried. Having to train adolescents in the morning and then working at a bakery back to back may seem like a lot of work, but fortunately, Sophitia enjoyed training the next generation, and loved to cook. She was also always full of energy, making it easy to work both jobs. However, what did tire Sophitia out was her children; Pyrrha, her oldest child, especially. The building Sophitia lived in was one of the biggest in Capital, being dwarfed only by the King's castle. The building's interior was split into two parts, with one, larger part being the bakery, and the other part was where Sophitia lived with her family. As the two walked through the bakery, Cassandra saw that there was nobody present... yet. When the siblings entered the residential side of the building, two little children called for her, and tried to jumped into her arms. Sophitia, not expecting both her children to do this at the same time, fell back onto her bottom. Sophitia chuckled, "You two act like you don't see me _everyday_."

"What can you say?" a masculine voice asked, "They love their mom." Sophitia looked up to see her husband, Rothion, standing over her with a wide smile. "And so do I."

When Sophitia rose to her feet, she greeted her husband with a kiss.

"Gross." Cassandra muttered under her breath.

Sophitia, now in her husband's arms, looked up at him as she spoke. "I have to attend a mandatory meeting very soon. I need you to watch over Cassandra for me until either I or my mom and dad get here."

"Sure, no problem."

"Thanks. See you in a few hours." Sophitia kissed Rothion again, and left out of the front door.

At the castle, the King was readying himself for the meeting. Until a slightly aged couple entered the throne room with him.

"Your Majesty." the man called.

The King turned and gave them a reminiscent grin, "Achelous and Nike." he responded, "You're early. You were to report here two hours from now."

"We know that," said Nike, "But there is something we'd like to speak to you about."

"Go on..."

"You see, this not only a very important mission, but the last one we will go on before our retirement."

"...I see. So what is it you'd like to talk about."

"You see," Achelous spoke, "our daughter, Sophitia, had always wanted to accompany us on our missions as a young girl. We think it'd do her good to come with us on our final mission."

"...I see. I've known you both for a very long time, so I have no doubt you have good intentions in mind... Very well- I'll grant you your request."

"You have your thanks, Your Majesty."

Though it rarely came up, Achelous and Nike had a long history with the King. They weren't close friends, but they've been through a lot together. They had fought together during the Era of Inception, and, after the King toom the throne, helped him end the era, putting a stop to all the wars by decimating the all the participating countries, and it's people.

* * *

><p>Later, the King sat at the end of a long wooden table with his back facing all the instructors next to Xianghua, who was forced to witness the meeting and stood beside him. Before he began, he cast a lingering glance at Sophitia, much to her confusion.<p>

"For twelve years now," he began, "this kingdom has been at peace. But one never knows when a national conflict, or a war, may start. It is for this reason that we meet like every time all the classes advance a level and we get new first-year students. So starting with the instructor for the highest level class, we will talk about what you can tell about your students' abilities looking only at their spar. Then, we will discuss future plans for them based on your reports.

And so, without further adieu, the instructors told the King about their students with most of the reports being good. It took almost fourty-five minutes of discussion to get to Ivy, who of course, taught all of the new students.

"This year," Ivy spoke, "unlike years past, all the students appeared to have at least _some_ sort of prior combat training and weren't a complete waste of time to see spar. Most of them were very skilled for their age as well."

"They sound very promising." the King mused. "Tell me. Did you have a young Hylian boy in your class?"

This caught Xianghua's attention. She hasn't seen nor heard from Link since the few days after he first came to the Chai Dynasty greatly injured.

"Yes." Ivy answered. He's shown that he obviously has some experience, but he's still naive in the ways of battle. He barely lasted ten seconds against his opponent during their spar.

Xianghua sighed as the King began his response, "Who was his opponent?"

"Cassandra Alexander."

Sophitia snapped her head in Ivy's direction, while the King looked at her, then back at Ivy. "That must be why." said the King, "I doubt, looking at her parents and sister, that she would loose."

Sophitia awkwardly looked down at the table as she felt the glances of the other instructors. After a while longer, the meeting came to its conclusion. As the other instructors left the room, the King called out to Sophitia.

"I'd like to have a word with you." he told her.

By now, only Sophitia, the King, and Xianghua were in the room. Aside from these meetings, the King never actually spoke to Sophitia directly; at least not since she became an instructor about five years ago. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"As I'm sure you know, your parents are currently preparing for their mission. Their last mission might I add."

Sophitia did not reply.

"Shortly before this meeting, they met with me to request that you accompany them on this mission."

Though Sophitia didn't show it, she was genuinely surprised. As a little girl, she always wanted to go with her parents when they carried out whatever task the King gave them.

"They should be here any minute." said the King, "We should get going to the throne room."

As the two made their way down the hall, Sophitia turned to see Xianghua trailing behind a few feet. Slowing her pace to meet her, Sophitia spoke in a whisper. "Haven't seen _you_ in a while." she told her, "How've you been?"

"Bored." the young princess admitted with a sigh.

"I hear you're the heir now. Your dad's training you hard isn't he?"

Xianghua sighed again, but offered no response in words.

"Too bad you'll it's just your father training you. I would've been your instructor this year."

Just then, as she approached the throne room, she heard two familiar voices in conversation.

"Speaking of which," the masculine voice said, "I hear young girls around the entire kingdom have been coming up missing. And never to be seen again. It's as if they all vanished into thin air."

"No." the feminine voice responded, "I don't know about all the others, but they've found one of the 'missing' girls around the Zhen Hang Mountains in the northeast. Her body was sliced to the point where they could only recognize her from her clothes. But apparently she had been killed before all that... but that's not the strangest part. All those girls bore some kind of resemblance to **the one that was brought here three years ago**."

"You mean... the girl who lives with that ninja?"

"Yes... I don't know why, but I get the feeling that-"

"Ahem!"

Alarmed, the couple turned quickly to face the King. They both smiled upon seeing Sophitia.

"Hello, Sophitia." the man greeted.

"Hey, dad." Sophitia answered.

"Achelous, Nike." the King began, moving towards his throne, "You're early."

"No we're not." Achelous objected, "The mission briefing was supposed to begin ten minutes ago."

"My apologies. I had... business to attend to."

_Business?_ Sophitia thought. Now that she thought about it, the King had taken a longer route to the throne room, but he never made any stops.

"Now. On with the briefing. I assume you know the name **Tenbatsu**, correct?"

"Yes," Nike answered, they're a group of infamous individuals who have carried out a multitude of heinous crimes throughout history."

"There existence are only known by a few." Achelous continued, "And the those of us remaining who do know only know of one member: and that's their leader... Nightmare."

(Note: Tenbatsu is the Japanese word for damnation which, according the Soul Calibur, is what "lies" in Nightmare's "soul")

"Yes." the King confirmed, "The only things we've been able to find out about them after all these years is that Nightmare is their leader, and that their base of operations is in a castle by the name of **Osthreinberg**. We... just don't know where it is. Anyway, there have been multiple reports of suspicious looking people out in the northwest. Usually, I would send more people just in case, but there aren't bery many people available at the moment. I'll send more to back when there are."

"Is there a specific location you'd suggest we visit?" Nike asked.

"Sadly, no. All I know is that they were sighted in that region."

"Very well. Is that?"

"Yes. You're dismissed."

As the trio left the room, Xianghua turned to the King, "Where's Marth and that other guy?" she asked.

"I don't know. I've been avoiding them all day."

"Avoiding them? Why?"

"When you have two people following you everywhere for the last fourteen years, despite different people filling in those position, you tend to get little desperate for privacy."

* * *

><p>At the northernmost edge of the city, Achelous turned toward Nike and Sophitia. "When we get out there, keep your eyes peeled." he told them as the kept moving north, "There's a reason nobody's ever seen a member of Tenbatsu."<p>

"Because they're good at hiding?" Sophitia joked.

"This isn't the time for joking." Nike scolded, "Not to be mean, but we need to focus on the task at hand, here."

After a moment of tense silence, Achelous spoke again, "There's a dense forest in the northwest. The sightings His Majesty spoke of may be around that area."

Sophitia sighed, "I just wish those people were more specific with their reports."

After yet another moment of silence. Sophitia spoke again, "Are you two really retiring after this?"

"Yes." Nike answered, "We're almost fifty. We have to retire at some point."

"Yeah," Achelous agreed, "and besides, we'd like to spend more time with our grandchildren."

"So why did you two decide to bring me along?"

"Because," Achelous began, "we thought it would be nice for the three of us to spend time together. Obviously, seeing as how you juggle two jobs daily, plus being a mother, this was the only way we could think of."

Sophitia chuckled ,"You could've invited me to come visit you at your home."

"No offense," said Nike, "but that would be boring. Besides, we'd like to see with our own eyes how far you've come along."

Sophitia looked forward thoughtfully.

"Say," Achelous began, "do you have that sword with you?"

"Of course." Sophitia responded, as if it were obvious. "I carry it everywhere I go."

The sword Achelous spoke of was the Omega Sword. It was an heirloom passed down through the family since before its recorded history. Sophitia had received it when her parents gave her ownership of the family bakery. Despite the sword being well over a thousand years old, it was remarkable condition.

"Good." Nike replied.

As the trio made their way to their unspecified destination, Sophitia was surprised at how much time they killed with such a simple conversation. She was about to say something about Cassandra until-

"Wait!" Achelous commanded in a loud whisper.

The women stopped dead in their tracks as Achelous eyed the floor.

"What's wrong?" Nike asked.

"Look." Achelous pointed at the ground, where muddy footprints could be seen. "Tracks." he whispered, "And they're still fresh... be on your toes."

"Dad," said Sophitia, "these look like human footprints. I doubt they're who we're looking for."

"I wouldn't be so sure." a different voice told her.

The trio spun around to see two figures standing before them. One was a muscular man dressed in a red, long-sleeved jacket that was left unzipped, revealing his chest, a matching, rather large hat, and grey pants. The other one, however, looked very strange. He had a leather harness covering his eyes and mouth. His attire was covered in fuzzy, purple and yellow fur. His body movements added to his weird impression.

"Looks like you've found us." the man said, drawing two swords, "So... what will you do _now_?"

_To be continued!_


	18. Death

_On the last chapter of The Legend of Zelda: Tale of Souls_

"Dad," said Sophitia, "these look like human footprints. I doubt they're who we're looking for."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

The trio spun around to see two figures standing before them. One was a muscular man dressed in a red, long-sleeved jacket that was left unzipped, revealing his chest, a matching, rather large hat, and grey pants. The other one, however, looked very strange. He had a leather harness covering his eyes and mouth. His attire was covered in fuzzy, black and yellow fur. His body movements added to his weird impression.

"You've found us." the man said, drawing two swords, "So... what will you do now?"

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Death<p>

**Date: October 10th, Year 992**

Achelous and Nike stared at the man with with wide, almost fearful eyes.

Sophitia was confused beyond description as she saw this. "Mom, Dad." she called, "Do you know him?"

Achelous gulped, "We know _of_ him." he answered, "That man is known and feared by every nation in this entire region of the world. He's known as the **Immortal Pirate** because he's been terrorizing this region for an unusually long time. His name his **Cervantes**."

"It looks like even the endless flow of time has done nothing to diminish my reputation." Cervantes mused with a smirk.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Sophitia asked before talking directly to Cervantes, "You haven't allied yourself with Nightmare, have you?"

"Ah... the **Azure Knight**. He's been very useful to me."

Sophitia drew her sword immediately in response.

"Wait!" Achelous yelled, grabbing his daughter by the arm and then whispering to her in a voice only she and Nike could hear. "We can't just rush at him. We need a strategy."

"Right. So what do you suggest we do?"

Achelous looked over at his two soon-to-be adversaries. Cervantes stood there, waiting patiently. The other person, on the other hand, was making strange movements. He waved his arms slowly, and looked like he was walking, but wasn't moving from that spot. "All right." he finally began, "Since we already know somewhat of Cervantes, you two battle him. I'll hold the other one off, if need be, until you two defeat him and come to assist me. When we attack, I'll attack my target first. Then, the second Cervantes is distracted, you two go for him. Ready?"

He and Nike took out their sword and shield the former took an offensive stance.

"GO!"

Achelous ran speedily towards his target. Cervantes glanced at them both, _So he's targeting **Voldo** first?_ he thought.

Just then, Sophitia charged at Cervantes. As she swung her sword in a horizontal attack, Cervantes easily blocked the attack with one of his own. Just then, before Cervantes could strike back, Nike, hidden behind Sophitia at first, leaped from from her daughter and swung downwards only for her attack to be blocked as well.

Meanwhile, Voldo and Achelous clashed blades in their fast-paced battle. _Damn_, he thought as they paused briefly after a while, _I'm starting to feel my age._

During their battle, Achelous had a chance to survey his enemy's fighting style. Voldo used the three blades protruding from both ends of his arms (where his hands are supposed to be) to attack. The problem was, though, Voldo's attacks were very strange and unpredictable. Luckily, however, he had very short reach. If Achelous could use this to his advantage, he'd be able to end the battle sooner rather than later. Voldo's next attack interrupted his train of thought as he contorted his body in an unnatural way and swung at Achelous again, cutting across his right cheek as the latter dodged. _Just what the hell is this guy?_ he thought.

Both sides had been fighting for a half hour by now. As Nike attacked Cervantes again, Sophitia stared in disbelief, panting in fatigue from executing an earlier barrage of attacks. _I don't believe this!_ she thought, _I don't care how strong you are; not even the King_ himself_ can last this long against us and not even have a single scratch on him!_

Though Nike was resilient during the battle, her age was beginning to catch up with her. Sophitia rushed to her aid when she noticed this. But what both Sophitia and her mother failed to notice, is that Cervantes was beginning to wear out as well; which aggravated him greatly. _Damn it..._ he thought, _No one's ever lasted this long against me..._

Achelous, now almost completely worn out, glanced over at his wife and daughter, still engaged in combat with their opponent. Voldo, taking advantage, launched himself Achelous, with all his blades pointed as his opponent. Achelous blocked the attack with his shield, but was knocked off his feet. Voldo got down on all fours, and charged at Achelous with his blades. Suddenly, Achelous caught a second wind, quickly rose to his feet, and leaped above Voldo. Seizing the opportunity, Achelous thrust his sword downward, and pierced the abdomen of his opponent.

Sophitia leaped back after yet another meeting of the blades beginning to feel exhausted. I'm out of shape, she thought. Just then, she heard the screech from Voldo. Nike and Cervantes both turned to face him.

"He's down!" Achelous called, "I'm on my way over!"

Cervantes let out a confident grin as Achelous turned his back on Voldo's motionless body. As Achelous advanced, he felt something jump onto shoulders. "What the-?" The warrior looked up to see Voldo, who he thought he had struck down. "H-how!?" he stammered in disbelief, "I _killed_ you!

"It's _over_." Cervantes uttered.

Then, using his legs, Voldo lifted Achelous up upward in a spinning motion. Just then, in mid-air Achelous's body burst into flames.

"DAD!" Sophitia yelled as she listened to her father's tortured screams.

After a few seconds, Voldo came down and thrust his legs downward, causing Achelous to land on the top of his head, breaking his neck...

...and killing him instantly.

(Note: This is Voldo's Critical Finish in Soul Calibur IV)

Achelous's dead body fell to the side as his family looked on in horror.

"NOO!" Nike screamed as tears rolled down her cheeks. She turned towards Achelous completely, and ran to her husband.

_BANG!_

Nike stopped dead in her tracks. She looked down to see a hole in her abdomen with blood spilling out of her new wound. Sophitia watched helplessly as her mother coughed up alarming amounts of blood and collapsed to the ground. Taking advantage of the distraction, Cervantes rushed forth and plunged his sword into Sophitia's thigh, forcing the blade through to the other side. Sophitia yelled out in pain as Cervantes walked past her, leaving the sword in her leg.

"What... did you do... to her?" Sophitia asked, after falling down to her knees and forearms.

"I launched a projectile at her using my Pistol Sword." the pirate answered, "She won't be getting up anytime soon..." Cervantes looked back at Sophitia with a grin of pure evil as he continued, "This is where the fun starts."

"What do you mean?" Sophitia asked, worried.

"You'll see..."

Just then, in desperation, Nike forced herself up as bashed her shield against the face of her enemy, breaking his nose. Then, she went in for a follow up attack, but Voldo immediately pierced her leg with one of his blades, giving her a not too shallow wound.

"You _bitch!_" Cervantes yelled in pure rage. But as he watched Nike grab her leg in pain, he smiled, as his sudden rage subsided "It's good that you have enough energy for a dirty trick like that. Because now you're about to scream."

Cervantes stuck the edge of his blade into Nike's thigh vertically, causing her to wince in pain. "You know," he spoke, turning his head toward Sophitia, "I'm feeling a little generous today. So instead of killing your mother right in front of you, I want something else... from _you."_

"...What?" Sophitia asked.

"Looking at the two of you now, I'd think that you're all the remains of the Alexander Family... right?"

"What of it?"

Cervantes smiled again as he struck the deal.

"_Beg_."

"What!?"

"Beg for me to have mercy on this mortal fool... and I'll spare you both, and be on my way."

Sophitia's eyes widened. Ever since the first years of the Era of Inception, everyone from the Alexander Family has been taught to die in combat before they begged for mercy. And Cervantes knew this. But it wasn't her life on the line; it was her own mother's. "I'd rather _die_!" she told him truthfully.

"But would you rather watch as you mother dies the slow death of blood loss?"

After uttering this threat, Cervantes cut down further into Nike's thigh until he severed her leg completely. Sophitia gasped as her mother screamed to the top of her lungs in unspeakable agony as blood poured from her wound.

"With this new wound, even someone as resilient as an Alexander will bleed out in minutes. I can still save her... once you _beg_!"

"How would you _possibly_ do that?" Sophitia asked.

In response, Cervantes planted his sword into the ground, and pulled a red shard off the blade. "This is shard from the blade of Soul Edge." he told her, "Since I used to own the blade myself, I know how to use its power. I can use it to save your mother. Once you beg, of course."

"No!"

Then, Cervantes slowly and painfully sliced off the other leg. Sophitia held back her tears as her mother yelled in pain once more.

"Are you sure you won't change your mind?" Cervantes asked, "BEG! _NOW_!"

"N-no!"

Cervantes looked down at Nike, who was loosing consciousness, "Not yet." he muttered as the piece of Soul Edge began to glow, "I want you to be awake for your suffering." Cervantes moved up to Nike's left arm, and easily sliced it off. "How about now?" he asked Sophitia.

Sophitia looked into her mother's eyes. Cervantes was keeping her alive, but she looked to be in more pain than she thought possible.

"I'll take that as a no!" As he said this, he cut off Nike's other arm. "This woman would be long dead if I wasn't keeping her alive... but I'll kill her in less than a minute if you don't act now."

Sophitia's heart was now racing at an alarming rate. The tears threatened to spill as she began to hyperventilate.

"BEG!"

"OKAY!" Sophitia screamed, tears finally spilling from her eyes, "_Please_!" she sobbed, "_Please_ don't kill her!"

"What was that?" Cervantes asked, touching his dying hostage's neck with the edge of his sword.

"Please!" Sophitia sobbed again, "I'm _BEGGING_ you!"

Sophitia hung her head in shame as she cried openly at not just the pain of watching her mother be tortured before her very eyes, but at the fact that her father is also dead, and that she had just lost all her dignity. "There..." she said, "Are you happy now?"

Cervantes grinned victoriously, milking the fact that he had just broken Sophitia's spirit. He looked down at Nike, who stared up at him with a distant look in her eyes, and then back at Sophitia.

"_No_."

As the evil pirate brought down his blade, time seemed to slow to a crawl. Sophitia reached her hand out to her mother in a futile effort to get to her. Just before Nike was beheaded, she turned her head to give Sophitia a parting glance. As the two met eyes for the final time, Nike smiled at her daughter as if she were saying "Good-bye".

_Chop!_

Sophitia's mind went blank as she stared with wide eyes at the pooling blood that came from her mother's corpse. The tears had stopped by now, and she couldn't feel anything; not heartbreak, not shock, not even the pain of her wounds. She stared at Cervantes with this look as he walked up to her.

"Look at you now." he said, descending to her level, and placing his hand on her head, before pulling his other sword out of her thigh, "You came here feeling so confident that you could defeat the two of us... but now... both your parents are dead. None of you were powerful enough to beat us. And your on your knees with your dignity gone and your heart broken like the worthless dog you are... Now... let me put an end to your misery."

Cervantes cocked his arm back, and watched in surprise as his blade was blocked. Then he was kicked on the jaw and sent back serveral feet.

"_What_!?" he yelled in disbelief.

He looked in Sophitia's direction to see Ivy standing over her. The mysterious woman gave him a stern look.

Cervantes's expression softened, "I see..." he then turned to Voldo, "Let's go. There are more on the way."

Ivy sighed as she let her supposed enemies escape. Seconds later, Taki and Mitsurugi appeared and surveyed the battlefield when they spotted Achelous's dead body, marked with severe burns, Nike with all her limbs and head detached and lying in a puddle of her own blood, and Sophitia, who had fainted the moment Cervantes swung his sword at her. Ivy stared into the direction Cervantes and Voldo escaped, and Mitsurugi was visibly disturbed. Taki, however, offered little to no reaction, though she stared at Sophitia.

"Those two are dead." Taki announced, stating the obvious, "But Sophitia is just unconscious."

"What kind of monster would do something like this?" Mitsurugi asked, "If only I'd been here..."

"Leave the bodies." Ivy ordered, "But, Taki, you bring Sophitia."

Taki picked up Sophitia's body and put her on her back.

It was law, made by the King's father, that whenever someone had been killed during a mission, their bodies were left only to be retrieved by a team who's job it was to deliver corpses to the part of the castle that was closed off to the public, and only accessible to the higher ranking officials, or the King (or Queen) himself.

Taki looked back at Sophitia and sighed. It seemed that she, and she alone, sensed a familiar evil energy radiating from Sophitia's wound.

_To be continued!_


	19. Memorial

Chapter 18: Memorial

**Date: October 10th, Year 992** (Long day, huh?)

Link tiredly yawned as he stared through a window. It was true that he was thrilled to have been given a home much larger than his home in the Kokiri Forest, but he never knew how boring it would be. He had been until a few hours ago, when Taki somehow found a way into his house, and told him that she would be leaving Talim there. The boy looked back at the girl in question, who was seated on his bed (the only place she could sit since there was nothing else there), who already looking at him for some reason. Most of the time they were there together, they had been sitting in awkward silence. In truth, Link was rather cranky and annoyed. Cranky at Taki for waking him up so soon after he went to sleep, and annoyed at Talim for just being there; and truthfully, Link did not feel comfortable going back to sleep with Talim there. It's not that he disliked her, it's that that was just how he felt.

"What do you do when you're bored?" the young girl finally asked.

"Sleep." Link answered in a groggy voice, though it was a lie. Link spent many restless hours training every day. And today, after his crushing and embarrassing defeat at the hands of Cassandra, he trained even harder, resulting in his current state.

Talim looked past Link and out a window. It was very dark out, and now that she thought about it, she _did_ feel a little tired, but she was entirely against even asking to sleep in someone else's bed. She looked down at her feet, wishing Taki would hurry up and return from whatever it was she was doing.

Hours later, at the bakery, which was full of hungry customers by now, Cassandra stared out the front door, thinking of her parents, who had been on their mission all day. _They sure are taking their time,_ Cassandra thought.

"Do you see my mom?" a tiny voice asked.

Cassandra turned around to see her niece, Pyrrha, her nephew, Patroklos, and her five year old brother, **Lucius**.

"No..." Cassandra answered, "Not yet."

With an impatient sigh, Pyrrha and Patroklos lead Lucius back toward their father on the residential side of the bakery. It was just then, as Cassandra looked out the window again, that she saw three people walking by; a man and two women from the look of it. One woman carried something big on her back. Scratch that- some _one_ on her back. Watching them, Cassandra's heart began to pound as she began to fear the worst. Quietly, Cassandra opened the door and took at wary step outside, shivering at the chill the night air gave her. She closed the door, and started to follow the trio.

* * *

><p>Taki had been walking for at least six hours with Sophitia on her back. She sensed that someone had begun to tail them, but since they had just passed Sophitia's bakery, she concluded that it was either one of her children, or Cassandra. Either way, she decided not to worry about it. "You get her to the hospital while we report to the King." Ivy ordered. Though Taki obliged, she didn't reply. As they passed a hospital, Taki separated from the group, knowingly leading Cassandra.<p>

* * *

><p>Cassandra followed one of the women into a strange looking building. It was notably warmer there thanks to the flaming torches protruding from the walls in order to light the inside, But she forgot about it entire as the light revealed the identity of the person on the woman's back. It was Sophitia; bloodied and obviously unconscious. But what worried her most is the thought of what became of her parents if this happened to Sophitia. After the woman spoke to what appeared to be a worker, Cassandra followed the two into a room. Peering from around the doorway, her vision hindered by welling tears, Cassandra watched quietly as the worker wrapped something around Sophitia's thigh, and proceeded to clean her wounds with a cloth. Seeing so much blood come from her sister, Cassandra's breathing grew unstable.<p>

"I'm surprised she's still alive." she heard the worker say, "When you brought her in, I was certain you'd brought in a corpse."

Taki did not reply.

"Ahem! Anyway, she'll make a full recovery, but due to the injury on her leg, she won't be able to walk for about four months."

After concluding her report on Sophitia's position, she left the room. Cassandra, staying out of view, continued to stare into the room at her heavily wounded sister. After a few minutes, woman removed the bandages and extracted what appeared to be a **red, glowing ****shard of glass**. Next, she put the bandages back on.

"I know your out there." Cassandra heard her call, "You might as well make your way in here; I know you're worried about her."

Cassandra sheepishly made her way into the room. Upon closer inspection of the woman, Cassandra recognized her to be the one who had been with Link and Talim. But why was she with Sophitia?

Just then, the King, along with Marth, Zasalamel, Ivy and Mitsurugi walked into the room. The first thing the King did was look over at Sophitia as he made his way to her bedside. Cassandra stared at him in utter awe. Until now, she had never even _seen_ the King before, and now, they were in the same room. She anticipated his words, but he only stood there, staring down at Sophitia as if he was deep in thought. After a moment, Sophitia opened both her teary eyes slowly.

The King, the first to notice this, gave Sophitia a moment to gauge her surroundings before he spoke, "Looks like you're awake." he said.

Sophitia, remembering why she went unconscious began to sob quietly to herself.

Tears came rolling down Cassandra's cheeks as well seeing this. Never, in all her life had she seen her big sister, her hero, her role-model, cry before.

"It must've been worse than I thought." the King mused aloud, "Sophitia."

Sophitia looked up at the King, shiny tears still present.

"I know this may not be a good time, but I need you to recall what happened before you went unconscious."

In a shaky voice, Sophitia explained in perfect detail what occurred during her mission. By the time she finished, the King stood, speechless, Marth, Raphael and Mitsurugi were visibly disturbed, Taki and Zasalamel offered no reaction, while Cassandra cried openly at the news of her parents apparent deaths.

_I knew those fiends were evil,_ the King thought, _but to burn someone alive, and then force a girl to beg for her mother's life, only to torture and kill her before her very eyes. That's nothing short of despicable. _

"I will send a squad to retrieve the bodies immediately. When they get here, well hold a city wide funeral to pay tribute to your parents." The King looked over at Cassandra, who was still sobbing uncontrollably, and then at Sophitia, who just noticed her sister in the room. "I guess I'll leave you two to yourselves. As for the rest of you, your dismissed." As the room cleared, Sophitia stared at her younger sister, who covered her eyes with her hands as she continued to cry.

They said nothing to each other for the rest of that day.

* * *

><p>The next day, a man made his way into the King's throne room, and knelt before him, "Your Majesty," he began, "we have retrieved the bodies as you requested."<p>

_Bodies?_ thought Xianghua, who was seated beside the King.

"Excellent." the King responded, "Place them in the coffins for tomorrow."

As the man left, Xianghua looked up at her father, "Did somebody die?" she asked.

"Yes." the King answered flatly, "Though I hate to say it, this is actually the perfect opportunity for me to teach about a ruler's duties during a funeral.

_UUUUGGH!_ Xianghua whined in her thoughts.

That late afternoon, Sophitia sat up in her hospital bed, scenes of her parents' brutal murder flashing in and out of her mind.

"Sophitia."

Sophitia turned upon hearing her name. There, she saw her husband, Rothion, Cassandra, her children, and her younger brother, Lucius.

"Mom!" Pyrrha and Patroklos called as they ran to their mother. As they all embraced, Rothion made his way over to his wife.

"Cassandra told us what happened. I'm sorry..."

Sophitia sighed as she separated from her children, but didn't reply as Rothion continued.

"I know this is hard for you. But just know that I'm here for you no matter what you go through; and I always will be."

Sophitia smiled for the first time in what felt like forever as she met her husband's loving gaze with teary eyes.

"HEY!" young Cassandra yelled, squeezing her way in between Sophitia and Rothion, "I'm here to, Sophitia!"

Sophitia chuckled, "Yes, yes, I know. Thank you, Cassandra."

Cassandra turned around so Sophitia couldn't see her face, and stuck her tongue out at Rothion as she side-stepped away.

"The point is..." Rothion continued, "You're never alone."

Sophitia sighed again with an almost content smile on her face. Though she felt miserable knowing her parents were gone, she was also happy knowing she still had such a loving family. As she looked at them all, her gaze moved toward the back of the crowd to see her brother, Lucius, who she rarely ever gets to see. Still smiling, she beckoned for him to come over to her. "Hey, there." she called gently as he shyly approached. Sophitia placed a hand on top of the boy's head, as she continued, "Haven't seen _you_ in a while. How've you been?"

"...Good." Lucius answered in a tiny voice.

"I don't think he remembers you, Mom." Pyrrha noted.

"Sophitia Alexander?"

Everybody turned toward the voice that sounded throughout the room where a man stood.

"A castle official..." Sophitia mused.

The official, noticing Sophitia, took a step forward as he spoke, "I've a message from His Majesty... for _you_."

Taking the hint, Sophitia sent the children out of earshot. "Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"No," the man answered, "We have recovered your parents' bodies. His Majesty plans on hosting a city wide funeral in honor of them... with your permission, of course."

Sophitia thought for a moment as Rothion looked down at her expectedly. Whenever anyone was killed during a mission, or war, there would always be a city wide funeral in honor of them. Permission wasn't really needed for this, but the King apparently didn't want to unnerve her family more than it was already. "Yes." Sophitia answered, "I'd like that very much."

Rothion gave his wife a shocked look.

"Very well." the official concluded, as he made his way out the room, "Peace be with you."

As soon as he was sure the official was out of earshot, Rothion turned to Sophitia.

"I know what you want to say," Sophitia spoke before her husband could speak, "but this is what I want. The sooner we get through this, the better."

Rothion sighed, "I understand what you're saying, but I can't help but to think about what all this at once is putting you through; I'm really worried about you..." Rothion placed his hand onto Sophitia's as the two met eyes.

Sophitia touched by her husband's affection, smiled at Rothion. Then, she grabbed his hand and somewhat forcefully pulled her husband into an embrace.

"AHEM!"

The couple both looked toward the doorway to see Cassandra standing with a hand placed on both hips. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she apologized sarcastically, "I didn't know you too weren't finished!"

Sophitia and Rothion looked at each other, then at the young girl again as Pyrrha, Patroklos, and Lucius joined her.

"Um... Rothion..." Sophitia began with a smile, "I really think some quality family time is _long_ overdue."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the castle, the King was leading Xianghua through the classified wing of the castle.<p>

"It's very important that you do _not_ leave my side." the King told his daughter, "It won't be good at all if you were found by an unknowing official by yourself on this part of the castle."

"Why?" Xianghua asked in a joking tone infused with some small laughter, "What, will I be 'disposed of' if I see something I'm not supposed to see?"

"Yes." The King answered with a serious tone.

"...Oh..."

The two made their way into a darkened room with two opened caskets being its only features.

"By the time a funeral service such as this begins, the ruler will have already seen the body."

Needing no further instruction, Xianghua peered into one of the caskets. "Who _are_ these two, anyway?" she asked.

"Achelous and Nike Alexander." the King answered almost sadly, "You may know them as Sophitia's parents. I'm sure you can tell by looking that that's the father."

Xianghua eyed the body for a few more moments, disturbed by its condition. The neck was bent in an unusual manner, suggesting it had been broken, there were burn marks, and the eyes were still open as well as the mouth. The mouth's opening was tall and wide as if he were yelling before he died; or far more likely, screaming in his case. Xianghua turned toward the other casket as she spoke, "I wonder who could've done this..." she said thoughtfully. Just then, a split second after Xianghua looked into the second casket, she let out horrified scream and fell backwards onto her bottom.

"What?"

Xianghua pointed a trembling finger at the second casket. The King made his way to the casket and looked inside. He let out a short gasp before his grip on the edge tightened as if he were trying to balling his fists. _So Sophitia wasn't exaggerating after all..._ he thought. _Those bastards..._

The body in question was Nike's. Every limb and the head were disconnected and covered in blood with raw, exposed flesh lying in the space between the limbs and the main body, and the eyes were halfway open.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning, Link had been woken up by Taki yet again.<p>

"You just love doing this, don't you!?" asked an aggravated Link.

Ignoring his query, Taki began her explanation of today's planned events, "Today, the city will be meeting in front of the castle to honor the two who were killed during their mission."

Without responding, Link got himself ready for the funeral. He met Taki outside where Talim waited.

"Who died, anyway?" Link asked on the way to the castle.

"You'll see when we get there." Taki answered.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sophitia, who had to use crutches, and the rest of her family met with the King, accompanied by Zasalamel, Marth and Xianghua, who was forced to come along thanks to being the princess. The King explained to the children how they were supposed to act during a funeral, and told Marth to watch over them as he took Sophitia and Rothion to a sort of wooden stage that towered over some of the surrounding buildings, where the caskets containing Achelous and Nike's bodies were moved to. It was set up this high so everyone attending could see from a distance.<p>

"I wouldn't normally speak to either of you before a funeral," he began, "but there's something I feel I should ask you two."

"What is it?" Sophitia asked.

"Do you want the children to see the bodies?"

Sophitia took a long moment to answer. During these kinds of funerals, the caskets were left open, with nothing over the body, for the family members, or close friends, to see, and everyone else to see after the service. Sophitia knew the King asked this question solely due to the gruesome condition her mother's body was in, and the disturbing condition her father's was in. "At the end of the Era of Inception," Sophitia began, "I was only fifteen years old. Almost everyday after I was born until then, I would see the bodies of my other family members, and many others. Most of them were in a much worse condition. So I think it's just right to allow the children to see."

The King nodded after hearing this, and left with Zasalamel to retrieve Marth. Rothion would have said something, but due to having not seen the bodies, he was lost during the talk.

Meanwhile, Marth watched as Patroklos and Lucius played tag, and Cassandra and Pyrrha whispered amongst themselves. Marth let out a sigh as he waited for the King's return. Distracted by his thoughts, he failed to notice Cassandra and Pyrrha walking towards him.

"Hi!" Cassandra greeted, snatching him away from his thoughts.

"Hello." Marth greeted awkwardly.

Cassandra stared at him for a moment, then glanced at Pyrrha. "My niece says your cute!"

Pyrrha gasped as she turned her red face toward her aunt, "I-I did not!" she denied.

"Then why are you _blushing_?" Cassandra teased.

"Cassandra!" she whined.

"Marth." the King called, interrupting Pyrrha.

"Yes?" Marth answered, ready to get away from the children.

"Take your place on the platform. We will begin as soon as I return."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

As the King led Xianghua into the castle and Marth walked onto the giant platform, Cassandra looked away from Pyrrha at the masses of people already present. As Pyrrha followed her gaze, Cassandra looked down at them all. There were far too many to count.

"That boy looks weird." Cassandra heard Pyrrha say. Following her pointed finger, Cassandra saw Link, who stood out from the crowd so much that it was almost laughable, standing beside Talim and the woman who brought Sophitia to the hospital. After a short sigh, Cassandra turned to go reunite with her sister.

* * *

><p>In the castle, Xianghua watched as the King dug through his wardrobe and pulled out a golden crown adorned with three red jewels, and a flowing, red cape that was featureless save for the puffy white material on the ends. "What's all <em>that<em> for?" she asked.

"I received these shortly before you were born, after I was crowned king." he responded, "This is what I was supposed to wear everyday."

"So why don't you wear them?"

"I don't want to." the King answered bluntly, "besides, several kings before me have died wearing this. And I don't exactly get the free time to clean it..."

"So you haven't cleaned them since the day you _got_ them? _Fourteen_ years ago?"

The King offered no reply as he placed the crown on his head after already having put on his cape.

_Men are so gross,_ Xianghua thought.

* * *

><p>Outside, everyone stood in solemn silence as the King and Xianghua made their way onto the wooden platform. As Xianghua took the stage, she saw her younger brother, Yung-Seong, who she hasn't seen very often.<p>

"Hi." she greeted.

Without looking at her, Yung-Seong raised a hand in response, the palm facing her.

Xianghua's eyes lingered on her estranged brother for a moment. She could tell by looking that he had gotten a bit muscular. She knew that he had been training tirelessly since his swift defeat at her own hands. Could he be preparing himself for a rematch against her?

The King stepped in between them, dressed in his royal garb, as he began his speech, his voice ringing out even to the people in the back of the crowd.

"We have gathered here today to honor two members of the Alexander Family, who have fallen carrying out a mission assigned by myself. Achelous and Nike Alexander were the only surviving members of their family who fought in the Era of Inception. They leave behind their three children, Sophitia, Cassandra, and Lucius Alexander, their grandchildren, Pyrrha and Patroklos Alexander, and their son-in-law, Rothion Alexander. They have served this kingdom well since even before I took the throne. And they will always be remembered as loyal citizens of the Chai Dynasty. And now, I'd like everyone to remain silent for ten seconds."

During the moment of silence, the King and Sophitia kept their heads lowered. Rothion stared at Sophitia, while everyone else on the platform stared out into the crowd. Xianghua had noticed Link, but casually moved on to look for Siegfried. Yung-Seong, however stared at the boy in a state of confusion, likely due to his appearance. Pyrrha, Patroklos, and Lucius noticed him and stared at him for a moment, but eventually moved on the look a something else.

"Why are they staring at me?" Link asked after the ten seconds.

"You stand out." Taki answered, "A lot."

Meanwhile, on the platform, the King turned to Sophitia and her family, and got their attention. They watched him as he hesitated for a moment, "You... may see the... bodies..." he told them. Rothion helped Sophitia toward the caskets. The man gasped when he saw Achelous, and gagged when he saw Nike. He looked down at Sophitia with pleading eyes. Sophitia shook her head and nodded towards the children. Giving in, Rothion motioned for the children to come see the bodies. When the group made it to the caskets, they all had different reactions.

Pyrrha screamed to the top of her lungs and fell backwards.

Patroklos gasped before he turned around and threw up.

Cassandra immediately gasped and stared for a moment, her eyes growing wide from what she saw. She shook her head in disbelief. "No..." she managed to mutter as if she had just learned of her parents' death, "No!" Her eyes had teared up by now, and her breathing had become unstable. "NOOO!" she screamed as she collapsed to her knees and cried openly and loudly.

Rothion, in his inability to watch this, turned away while Sophitia struggled to hold in her tears in an effort to stay strong in front of her children and her siblings, for she was all they had left.

Link heard Cassandra's uncontrollable sobs even from where he was and it reminded him of when he saw his "fellow" Kokiri's bloodied bodies after having been eaten alive and teared up.

"Don't cry." he heard Taki warn, "This is what the life of a warrior is really like. Always putting something of irreplaceable value on the line every time you go into battle, be it family, or your own life, never knowing whether or not if it will be your last; always risking it all for your individual interpretation of what you feel is right... Whether you have something to loose or not... a violent death such as this is the ultimate fate for anyone who has ever touched a weapon made for battle."

Link wiped away at his welling tears as Talim began to speak after a moment of thought, her eyes staring forward, and her heart breaking for her tearful friend, "But what if everyone were to be at peace? Then this would never have to happen..."

"For a country with our history to attain peace," Taki began, "we would be forced to resort to violence- it's all we know. When there's violence, there will undoubtedly be casualties. When there are casualties, there will always be someone seeking retaliation, that, when achieved, will give birth to the very same thing. To stop retaliation, we would need to exterminate anyone who _would_ retaliate which, in turn, would strike fear into the hearts of all others. Those who fear, will eventually unite and attack the ones responsible, which would give rise to more retaliation. The cycle is endless and inevitable. There's no stopping it."

Talim continued to stare, now deep in thought.

Taki continued to watch as Cassandra sobbed loudly, with young Lucius joining in, "There's no escape." she repeated with a hint of remorse, "This fate awaits us _all_."

* * *

><p><em>On the next chapter of The Legend of Zelda: Tale of Souls<em>

Only once every few eras is the hero chosen by the three golden goddesses themselves reincarnated to save Hyrule from any danger that threatens it; no matter what it is. In this era, the legendary hero was once again reincarnated to thwart the danger the kingdom was about to face. But in one individual's thirst to fulfill **her** own selfish desire, she had intentionally thrown off the course of the hero's fate, and is now using him. This is how her **plan** began.

Next chapter: Dark Wings That Plots in Shadows


	20. Dark Wings That Plots in Secret

Chapter 19: Dark Wings That Plots in Secret

Only once every few eras is a hero, chosen by the three golden goddesses themselves, reincarnated to save Hyrule from any danger that threatens it; no matter what it is. In this era, the legendary hero was once again reincarnated to thwart the danger the kingdom was about to face. But in one individual's thirst to fulfill her own selfish desire, she had intentionally thrown off the course of the hero's fate, and is now using him to further her own ambition. This is how her plan began.

**Date: February 28th, Year 983 (One day after Link was born)**

Once upon a time, there was a couple from a distant lan who left home to explore a forest they had heard numerous legends about. Little did they know, however, the woods they had ventured to was the Lost Woods. They had been wandering the woods for several days before they met a young, blonde-haired girl accompanied by a tiny ball of light. She told them that they would never leave the forest alive, and that they were doomed to wander in the forest for the rest of their days. Believing the girl's words to be nothing short of a lie, and continued to search for an exit. Days later, the couple had given up on finding their way home. But instead of succumbing to the woods, they decided to build a house out of the trees. Despite being doomed to live in the forest forever, they decided to make the most out of their situation, and live out the the rest of their lives in happiness that they hoped would last forever. And it did last... until something was brought to their doorstep.

* * *

><p>"This is the place." said a feminine voice.<p>

The man she was with, dressed in white with diamond shaped openings in the attire, along with a red cape, looked down at the strange infant in her arms. The baby had black skin, white hair, and black eyes with red pupils. "Are you sure?" he asked, "This _is_ the Lost Woods, after all."

"Of course I'm sure!" the woman yelled impatiently, "My **Watchers** would _never_ lie to me! Besides, who _else_ would build a house here?" One of the Watchers, who, just like the rest of them, took the appearance of a raven, landed on her shoulder before she spoke to it as one who speak to a baby, "Isn't that right, sweetie?"

The man chuckled, "It's good to see you're so sure of this. But don't you think you're being a tad too loud?"

"No, I'm not hearing things!" a man yelled from inside the house, "I know I heard someone from outside!"

The woman looked down at the baby, "Well," she spoke as the infant stared at her in wonder, "I guess this is goodbye... for now."

"I have to say," the man told her, "You appear to have grown quite fond of that child."

"Well I _did_ technically create him. Sure, I had to kidnap **that boy** and use his body to do it, but sure. I'm technically his mother." The woman set the baby down on the doorstep and put a hand on the man's shoulder. With a snap of his fingers, they both vanished.

Moments later, the door opened and a man emerged and looked down at the infant, "Ugh." he sounded in disgust.

"What is it?" his wife asked.

"Come look at this."

The woman moved to stand beside the man as he pointed down at the unusual creature. She gasped, "It... looks like a baby, but... different."

The man continued to stare at the strange infant as his wife picked it up and held it out in front of her, "It's a boy." she noted, before turning to her husband, "You know, we never got to have children... even though we tried."

"Hey!" the man yelled, blushing in embarrassment, "That wasn't my fault!"

"Well, either way... I think we should keep it."

"K-keep it? I dunno..."

"He can't even take care of himself! We can't just leave him here!"

The man sighed, "Okay," he relented, "but just until he can care for himself." After this, he turned to his wife to see that she had already vanished into their house with the child. He sighed again, _I just hope you know what you're doing,_ he thought.

The next day, the woman sat in a rocking chair, humming a tune as she knitted together several pieces of black fabric for the baby.

The man walked into the room and stood next his wife, placing a hand on her shoulder as he spoke, "I didn't know you could knit." he told her.

"Well," the woman responded in a matter of fact tone, "How else are we gonna have clothes for the baby?"

The man looked down at the pieces of cloth his wife was using. "Wait a second... are those pieces of my clothes!?"

"You're the only one with black clothes, and he just didn't look good in any other color we had."

The man gave an aggravated sigh as he turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>In the years that followed, the "family" lived a mostly normal life. That is, until the man decided it was finally time for something to change.<p>

Is was a warm, summer night, and the baby that had been found on the doorstep nine years ago had grown into a very polite and obedient young boy, contrasting greatly from his otherwise evil appearance. His "mother" had primarily knitted him black tunics to wear along with a matching cap. The boy, who has yet to receive a proper name for some reason, had just finished his chores for the day and was tired from it all. In truth, though, he actually liked doing chores around the house because it made him feel useful; besides, it wasn't like there was anything else to do.

"I'll see you in the morning." the boy's adoptive mother told him as she sent him off to bed.

"Goodnight, Mother." he said back as he retreated to his room, which had originally been a room for unfortunate travelers passing by. As the boy left the room, the man who could arguably be seen as his father, looked over at his wife, "I need to talk to you." he said.

"Sure," his wife answered, "what is it?"

The man's face tensed up as he spoke, "It's about that... that..."

"That _boy_." she finished for him, knowing by now that he was referring to the boy.

"Why do you still keep him around?" he asked, "It's clear he can take care of himself just fine."

"You know as well as I do he won't make it out there. It's just not right to make him go like that."

"He won't make it? Hell, none of the people who pass by here make it!"

"Well, this is different! He's just a boy!"

"Look at him! That _thing_ shouldn't even be considered human! Let alone a little boy! I'm not-"

"_I'm_ not having this discussion with you again! He's staying and that's final!"

The man rose out of his seat and stormed to the front door in frustration. He turned to look at his wife before he left out, "One of these days..." he threatened, "One of these days, you're gonna have to choise between _him_ or _me_! And I promise... it _will_ be soon."

The woman sighed and shook her head as her husband stepped outside. Meanwhile, the boy in question stood around the corner to his room. He had heard everything. The words he heard cut deep into his heart like a knife. Hot tears spilled down his cheeks as he dragged himself over to his bed.

_"That thing shouldn't even be considered human! Let alone a little boy!"_

The words echoed through his mind all night. He had surprisingly never thought about it before, but he _was_ different from his foster parents; _very_ differen. It made him feel horrible that he differed that much from the only other people he knew. The more he was reminded of this, the more it hurt him inside. And for the first time ever, he felt like he didn't belong there with his "parents". He pondered these thoughts for what seemed like forever... Until he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, the boy went outside with his mother to pull weeds from the garden that been made several years ago so the couple would be able to eat. The boy had brought out a bucket of water so his mother could ration it's contents to the many crops planted.<p>

"Good," his mother said, "set it down so we can finish the weeds."

The boy heard his mother, but just stood there as if he didn't. He stared into the clear water in the bucket, watching as his reflection distorted in its tiny waves.

"Is something the matter, dear?" he heard his mother ask.

"Mother," he began, "why am I so... different?"

The woman looked back at him, surprised he had asked such a question, "I... I don't know..."

The boy's expression saddened, "Mother... what am I?"

"You're my son." she told him firmly.

The boy set the bucket on the ground before joining his mother.

"Here," she told him, giving him a sharp tool, "this will make it easier."

There were a lot of weeds in the garden today, and eventually, the mother went inside to fetch them both water. Meanwhile, her husband, not too far away, has been planting new crops into their garden. Eventually, the two met, and the boy, distracted by the numerous thoughts in his head, had accidentally pierced the man's hand with his tool.

The man yelled out in serious pain, grasping his hand as blood trickled down his arm.

"S-sorry!" the boy stammered, rising to assist his adoptive father, "Here let me-"

"No!" the man interrupted, "Stay away from me, you monster!"

The boy froze immediately, and his mother, who just emerged from the house, ran to stand in between them both.

"_Monster_!?" she repeated, "The only 'monster' here is _you_!"

"Do you not see what that _thing_ did to me!?"

"I'm sure it was just an accident! He'd never do that on purpose!"

"I am absolutely _sick_ of you defending that thing! He's not even supposed to _be_ here!"

"_I'm_ sick of you constantly bickering about him! He's a person just like you!"

"That-"

"And you know what? I'm not going to keep putting up with it!"

Not wanting to anger his wife any further, the man sighed, and retreated back into the house. The woman, meanwhile turned to her son, who's cheeks were damp with tears as he made a noisy attempt to hold his sobs in, and tried to consoling him; but the damage had already been done.

Inside the house, the man watched with a scowl as his wife knelt before the boy and pulled him into an embrace. That strange creature was taking away his wife, who was all he had left. After nine long years of this, he finally grew desperately tired of it. And he would put up with this no longer.

* * *

><p>That night, after everyone else had went to sleep, the man had used a cloth to blindfold his "son", and carried him into the woods, leaving a trail so he wouldn't get lost. When he felt he was far enough away, he roughly ripped the blindfold off the boy, and shoved him to the ground, instantly arousing his slumber. The man watched as the boy gauged his surroundings, and finally fixated his vision upon him. The boy stared at him for a moment before he spoke, "Where are we?" he asked.<p>

"Far from home." the man responded, drawing a knife, "It's just you and me."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the woman quickly rose up in her bed. She heard a rather loud knock on the door, and got up to check it out. Answering the door, she found that nobody was at there, or in the house for that matter. She took a few hesitated steps outside when she noticed a trail leading deeper into the forest. Though she would counsel against following a trail into the Lost Woods, she had a feeling that it would be in her best interest to do so.<p>

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" the boy asked as his "father" advanced toward him.<p>

"I'm getting rid of you," he answered, baring his knife "for good."

Fear worming its way into his heart, the boy dragged his seated body backwards as his breathing grew shallow and shaky. "What about mother?" he asked.

"As far as she knows, you were kidnapped by a pack of monsters."

The boy's eye grew wide, "But... but..." just then, in an act of desperation, the boy took off his hat and threw it at his father. He almost jumped into a standing position, and ran toward the house, where he knew his mother was.

The boy was stopped by an aggressive tug on the back of his shirt, pulling his body back. As the man pulled the boy in front of him, he kneed the child in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Next, he swiftly punched the boy on the jaw, sending him back.

"Well, well... at least have a basic instinct to survive like the beast you are."

The boy looked up, tears of both physical and emotional pain as well as fear dripping from his chin. "Please..." he sobbed, "Please don't hurt me..."

"It's too late. You had your chance."

Just then, the man was knocked off his feet, and on to the ground. He then watched in seething rage as his wife dropped to her knees and hugged the boy tightly, letting him cry openly into her shoulder as he hastily returned her embrace. "It's okay..." she told him over his noisy, muffled sobs, "...Mommy's here."

As her husband stood, the woman looked back at him, returning his look of unbearable hatred, "What the hell's _wrong_ with you?!" she yelled.

"Shut up!" he barked back, "I _told_ you the time would come when you'd have to choose between me and that _thing_! Now which is it gonna be!?"

"Don't do this!" the woman told him as her eyes filled with tears, "We can work this out!"

"_Screw_ that! If you so obviously place that monster above our marriage, then I'm leaving!"

"_NO_!" she cried, releasing her son and taking a few steps toward her husband as he disappeared into the forest, "Wait!" After she could no longer see him, the woman dropped to her knees, "Please!" she begged, "Don't leave me!"

As his mother broke down into sobs of her own, the boy walked over to his mother and placed a hand on her shoulder. "...Mother?" he called to her hesitantly.

The woman took a deep breath before turning to her son. "Don't worry about me." she said with a smile, "I'll be fine. We don't need him." She stood and took his hand as she started towards the house. "Let's go get some sleep, okay?"

* * *

><p>For the next several weeks, though rarely, the boy would notice his mother staring thoughtfully into space, with a saddened expression, or he would hear her sobbing quietly to herself at night. There were also times where she would even do her husband's laundry, despite him obviously not being there to wear it. But despite those strange occurrences, things were slowly starting to return to normal.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Day of the Hylian Massacre<strong>

The boy sat at a table with his mother as they both ate their breakfast.

"So what chores will we do today, mother?" the boy asked.

Much to his confusion, instead of answering, his mother only stared at the front door with a wary expression on her face. The boy followed her gaze, watching the door expectedly when he heard something. It sounded like distant footsteps. The quickened rhythm of the sounds telling him that whoever it was, or _what_-ever it was, was running. But the boy paid this little to no mind at all.

"Mother." he called again.

"Yes? What is it?" she finally answered.

"I asked what chores will we be doing today."

The mother chuckled, "You know, I don't really know if there's actually anything to do today. So..." She finished her statement with a shrug.

Not too far from where they were, **a boy clad in green ran through the forest followed by scaly blue-eyed monsters.** Time was running out.

Without a word the mother rose to her feet and walked toward her room, taking her son's hand on the way. "Stay here." she told him as she led him to her closet, where she kept her clothes. Then, as if she were answering his questioning gaze, she planted a small kiss on his forehead, "I'll be right back." she told him with an almost sad smile. She then left him there after closing the doors to the closet. After a few seconds, the repetitive sound of footsteps in the distance grew louder then, just as quick, they grew silent. The boy sat still in the small room, patiently awaiting his mother's return so his isolation would cease. But he remained in the closet for the next hour or so until he finally decided to leave and look for his mother. But when he opened the door, he saw the thing he least expected to see.

It was a tall, slender man with snow white hair, a white attire that revealed his skin in diamond shapes with a golden sash at the waist, and a red cape. The boy looked up at him with wide eyes, startled at first, but now frozen.

"Greetings, child." he said.

"U-um," the boy stammered, "a-are you a traveler?"

"Somewhat."

The two stood there in awkward silence, the smile that was formed on the man's white lips admittedly creeping him out.

"I-I'm not supposed to let you in unless my mother's here."

The strange man sighed, "Ah, yes, your mother... I saw her a while ago."

"Really?!"

"Mhm."

"Can... can you take me to her?"

"Very well... I guess I owe you that much."

The boy hesitantly traversed the woods with the man. In just a few minutes, they came across her...

Or... her body anyway...

The boy stared at the body, his breathing growing faster and deeper as his eyes teared up. The body he saw was bloody all over, and looked as if it as been chewed on viciously. He could even see the bones. "...Is this..."

"Yes." the man confirmed, "This is your mother."

The boy ran to the bloody corpse and collapsed to his knees as tears began to fall. "H-how?" he asked as the man moved to stand beside him.

"She left you." the man answered.

"W... what?"

"She left you to die while she saved herself... and she got what she deserved."

The boy hung his head as his running tears fell to the ground in front of him. "Why would she do that? I thought... I thought..."

"What? That she _loved_ you?" The man scoffed, "Humans are incapable of such emotions. Their greed will only allow them to commit acts that will satisfy them and them alone."

The boy sniffled, "But... but she-"

"That woman only took you in so she'd feel she was doing something right. Think about it. She had been trapped in these woods, cursed to die in this forest no matter what. By 'saving' you, she felt that, at the end of her days, she could look back at that action and convince herself that she had actually done something to good for her fellow man, when the truth is, she did it to benefit herself. That's all humans are... greedy, selfish creatures."

The boy continued to stare at the ground in hopelessness as he spoke, "What... what am I gonna do...?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the man answered, "Come with me."

The boy looked up at the man, shocked at his offer.

"I can give you what your 'mother' failed to. A home, an actual family, someone who will understand you. You can have all of that if you come with me... and leave this forest." as the man finished, he extended his hand toward the heartbroken child.

The boy stared up at the man for a moment before taking his hand and being helped to his feet as the man gave a somewhat sinister smile.

"What's your name?" the boy asked after they had been walking for a while.

"My name," the man began, "is **Ghirahim**."

_To be continued!_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I may not be updating this story again for a while. I've been working on a Hyrule Warriors fanfic that I've been wanting to do since before the game came out (as weird as that may sound) that, in all honesty, I just happen to bemore interested in. That story will be my primary focus at least until I either finish it, or get more interested in this story than the other.<strong>


	21. The Test of Wits Part 1

Chapter 20: The Test of Wits: Part 1

* * *

><p><strong>Date: October 12th, Year 992<strong>

* * *

><p>After the funeral of Achelous and Nike, the King found it necessary to call in the three who found Sophitia and brought her back: Ivy, Taki, and Mitsurugi, hoping they could provide more information about the murderers. They all met in a darkened room with the only visible features being the enormous, circular table where the King and many of his advisers were seated.<p>

"I know we've heard the story from Sophitia," he began, "and the condition of her parents' bodies obviously support what she said happened to them. But what I want to know more of is the identity of the murderers. Sophitia only told us the appearance of the men she battled, not who they were. I trust you've seen them, or at least have some useful information about them."

"Ivy was the first one there." Mitsurugi reported, earning a sharp glare from the said woman.

"Well?" the King continued.

"...Yes," Ivy answered, "I managed to spot them before they escaped."

"Do you have any idea who they might be?"

Ivy, though reluctant, gave the identity of the two. "They're names are Voldo and Cervantes."

"Cervantes..." the King repeated, "As in... your **biological father**?"

Ivy stared at her feet as her answer slowly formed on her violet lips, "...Yes." she answered.

It was true; Cervantes was Ivy's biological father. Thirty years ago, after an incident involving the pirate and Ivy's mother, she was brought into the world. But nobody currently alive knows much about her childhood.

"I see... and what about this other one... 'Voldo', was it?"

"Yes... I'm sorry to say, but I only know _of_ them; not _about_ them."

The King eyed Ivy suspiciously before letting out a tired sigh, "Very well, you're all dismissed." He had deduced that Cervantes was most likely an ally of Nightmare, but the other one, this "Voldo" character, he had never even heard of. Though, chances were that he was Nightmare's ally as well.

After the three left the room, the King's advisers, mostly old men who advised his father during his reign, turned to look at him.

"Your Majesty," one began, "I'm certain I speak for us all when I say there are far too many murders occurring recently."

"Indeed," another one continued, "There are the random murders of young girls around the countryside, not to mention the countless people we suspect lost there lives at the hands of Nightmare and his cohorts. This has gotten to the point to where we must suspect that some of this kingdom's natives have allied themselves with our enemies, along with Cervantes and possibly this 'Voldo' character. And, eventually, they may come for you."

"That may be true," said the King, "But I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Be that as it may, we still can't take the risk of any more civilian lives being lost. We also need to tighten security. Have you not heard that natives of the countries who have previously held either Soul Edge or **Soul Calibur** at some point in history are being wiped out entirely? Soon, they may come for us."

The King merely sighed in response, Always something, he thought.

One adviser resumed "If something isn't done soon-"

"If whoever this is somehow finds Soul Edge, then either they or Nightmare will no longer be a threat to us. If they discover the whereabouts of the **Krita-Yuga**, I'll use it to destroy them."

"Don't you think you're being a little overconfident?!" an adviser asked, raising his voice.

The King's voice rose, "If they make their way here, what other choice do we have?!"

The advisers were silent.

"As for the young girls being murdered throughout the kingdom," the King continued, his voice returning to normal, "are there any more reports?"

"Not since the report of the girl who was killed near the Zhen Hang Mountains northeast of here."

The King thought back to when Achelous and Nike spoke about this the last time he saw them alive.

_"Speaking of which,"_ Achelous had said, _"I hear young girls around the entire kingdom have been coming up missing. And never to be seen again. It's as if they all vanished into thin air."_

_"No."_ Nike had responded,_ "I don't know about all the others, but they've found one of the 'missing' girls around the Zhen Hang Mountains in the northeast. Her body was sliced to the point where they could only recognize her from her clothes. But apparently she had been killed before all that... but that's not the strangest part. All those girls bore some kind of resemblance to the one that was brought here three years ago."_

_"You mean... **the girl who lives with that ninja**?"_

There was no doubt on the King's mind that Achelous was talking about Talim, who was found in her home village with her memory of anything before that point gone.

"There's a chance," he began, "that this individual responsible for the murder of those girls committed the massacre at the Village of the Wind Deity three years ago."

"Impossible." another disagreed, "There isn't a man alive who can accomplish that alone."

"Perhaps..." yet another adviser said, "whoever it was wasn't human at all..."

"Your Majesty," Marth, who stood beside the King, whispered as the advisers spoke to each other, "I don't know if you've noticed, but the princess isn't here."

The King looked over to his immediate right, where Xianghua was...

...or should have been.

With one eye twitching in comical aggravation, the King slowly turned his head to the table before he spoke, "I'm afraid I have to end this meeting early." he said, interrupting his advisers, "There are... matters I must attend to."

An advisor looked over at the King, "You're going to just end a meeting of this magnitude without coming to a decision?!"

"We'll pick up where we left off another time. Besides, there's somewhere I have to be today." The King stood and left the room as he spoke, leaving the advisers to themselves.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the cemetery, Xianghua sat on a pink cloth, which separated her from the moist grass below, in front of a tombstone.<p>

"I know he means well," she spoke, "but this is all so much... I'm only fourteen and he's expecting me to know enough to be made queen tomorrow..." Xianghua sighed, "Maybe I'm just not cut out for royalty, huh? What do you think?"

No response.

Xianghua opened her mouth to say something else, but another voice interrupted her.

"Come on, let's go."

Xianghua turned to her left to see Sophitia accompanied by her husband, children and siblings (all who's name she didn't know). She stopped upon seeing the princess.

"Oh. Hello, Your Highness." Sophitia glanced at the tombstone, "Visiting your mother, I see."

Xianghua nodded. "Did you know her?"

"No, sorry. I've only actually seen her twice before she died."

"Oh..."

"Xianghua." a deeper voice called with a hint of aggravation.

The princess turned completely to see her father, accompanied by Zasalamel and Marth as usual.

The King nodded to Sophitia, who then walked away with her family.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked almost casually.

"I'm... talking to Mom."

_She skipped the meeting to talk to a corpse? _the King thought,_ Now I'm concerned on a number of levels._ "As annoyed as I am that you skipped the meeting, this is actually good timing, because there's something we need to discuss."

"What is it?"

"I'll explained it on the way to where we're going. Let's just say everything I've taught you at this point will be tested."

Oh, boy... Xianghua thought.

As the two walked away, the King looked back at the tombstone.

**Queen Chai Xiangfei**

**Year 958-980**

* * *

><p>Link watched as Talim struck the practice dummy with her dual elbow blades. The two were at a dojo that Link had just discovered while wandering aimlessly through town, where, of course, Taki found him.<p>

"So how long have you known how to fight?" he asked.

Talim paused to look at Link, "My teacher's been training me for the past three years." she answered, before turning to the dummy again

"Hm." Link responded. He had little to absolutely no actual training when it came battle, so it would make sense to say that Talim would most likely be able to defeat him in combat, though he'd hate to admit it. Link was now contemplating. When he sparred against Cassandra he suffered an embarrassing defeat. But when Talim sparred with Seong Mi-Na, Talim was the one with the swift victory over an opponent most likely older than her. With this and his goal to become strong enough to avenge all the lost lives in Hyrule in mind, Link was forced to swallow any pride he had left and ask a favor from his young friend. "Hey Talim?"

"Yes?" she asked, turning toward him again.

"Do you think you could help me... get better?"

"What do you mean?"

The young boy sighed. Talim was definitely not making this very easy. "I'm... asking if you could help me practice sometime?"

"You mean, like... _train_ you?"

Link blushed in embarrassment, "Yes!" he exclaimed.

Talim looked at him for a moment, "Are you still embarrassed about losing to Cassandra?"

Link grew even redder as he nodded.

"Losing isn't as shameful as your making it out to be. Teacher always says 'You can't win every battle'."

Link's patience began to wane. He felt telling her about his plan would make her reprimand him further, so he cane up with a quick excuse. "But I won't get any better if I'm just training by myself!"

Talim was silent for a moment. "Okay," she relented, "but I don't know how much help I'll be..."

"Yes!" Link shouted, "You know, Talim? You're really helpful sometimes; that's why I like you!"

Talim blushed, "You _like_ me?"

"Yeah- you're a great friend!"

"...Oh..."

* * *

><p>"The Test of Wits?" Xianghua asked, "What's that?"<p>

The King looked at his daughter as they moved to their destination, "Well obviously, it's a test. This specific test requires physical activity. It'll test your wit, durability, resourcefulness, speed, and intelligence."

"So... remind me again why this takes place in a forest?"

"A long time ago, the king at the time decided to have all the forests cleared out to make room for more buildings. One part of the forest, in particular, was nearly impossible to clear out with our technology at the time. So the king decided that if they couldn't get rid of it, they might as well come up with some way to use it to their benefit. Finally, after years of consideration, the king decided to use it for a sophisticated test he wanted the youths of this kingdom to take part in. For the plan he had in mind to work, he had the patch of forest modified to take the shape of a circle with an even diameter from every approachable angle."

"So what'll I be doing?"

"Your task is to make it through the forest within the time limit."

"What's the time limit?"

"Exactly forty eight hours; two days. No more, no less."

"Two... _days_? How big _is_ this forest anyway?!"

"The forest is roughly one hundred, forty four miles in diameter. It takes a healthy person about thirty six hours to walk that distance provided they walk nonstop. So you should be able to finish within the time limit. On the other side of the forest is a wooden cabin for those who finish early to wait in."

"Wait... so I'm not the only one taking this test?"

"No. You'll be taking the test with people from around the entire kingdom your age."

"What if we exit from the wrong side?"

"That's very unlikely, considering your starting position will have you facing the goal, but if this does happen, you'll be forced back in."

"Forced in? By who?"

"Every year, I have several members of the Fu-Ma Ninja Clan's Fujibe Faction guard the wrong exits of the forest. They specialize in hunting down demons, and combat, so they'll know if you're going the wrong way by sensing your movements."

"You really went all for this, huh? So what's the fastest time for finishing the test?"

"Thirty hours."

"How can you tell?"

"At some point in their lives, people are taught to use the position of shadows projected by the sun to tell what time it is... and because we've invented clocks... I honestly have no idea why you haven't noticed."

"Huh... Has anyone ever died during this test?"

"That's impossible. Nothing in that forest can kill. The most that can happen is that you fall from a tree."

As the King finished, they could see the shapes of several different people cone into view.

* * *

><p>Taki had arrived to bring Talim home from the dojo several minutes ago. Link tagged along on the way, but now they were about to go their separate ways.<p>

"Hey," Link called to Taki as Talim disappeared into the wooden home, "uh..."

"My name is Taki." she answered, "Have you forgotten already?"

"Um... no."

Taki sighed, "What is it?"

"I know you're busy a lot... but why do you always leave Talim with me?"

Taki was silent for a moment. "Because she can't be left alone... no matter what. She seems comfortable around you, which I can't say about other people, so I bring her to you."

"But why can't she sit in a house alone?"

Taki looked up at the sky as she spoke, "They say the best place to hide something is in plain sight. But what if the one looking for that 'something' thought the same way? At that point, the least expectable place is no longer the most expectable, but becomes true to it's name."

Link gave the ninja a confused look, "...Huh?"

"Nothing." Taki said before retreated behind her door.

Link sighed, "I _hate_ when she talks like that."

"Just so you know

* * *

><p>Just so you know," the King began as je and Xianghua entered the crowd of young adolescents, "don't think I don't know about you and that boy... what was his name again? Siegfried?"<p>

Xianghua blushed at the sound of the boy's name. "W-what do you mean?" she asked.

The King said nothing more as he walked away, leaving her to rendezvous with her former classmates.

"Whatever." Xianghua muttered under her breath as she walked away in the opposite direction.

Xianghua wandered through the crowd for about ten minites, searching for her former classmates, more specifically Siegfried. "I know they're from all across the kingdom," Xianghua said to herself, "but there are _way_ too many people here."

"Hey! Xianghua!" a familiar voice called.

Xianghua searched frantically for the source of the voice, but found nothing.

"Over here!" it called again.

The girl stared into a crowd to see a lone figure differing from the rest; it was facing her. "Siegfried!" she shouted in joy, running over to him. In just a few seconds, she saw another girl with him. She stopped immediately.

"Hey, Xianghua." the girl greeted.

Hildegard von Krone was Siegfried's closest friend. They had known each other since they were very young. Xianghua knew of this despite the fact that Siegfried rarely talks about her. At times, Xianghua would get jealous, though it was clear neither party thought of the other at a romantic level.

"I gotta say." Hilde continued, "I'm surprised to see you here."

"Why's that?" Xianghua asked almost defensively.

"It's just that I thought your dad wouldn't let you seeing how dangerous this forest is."

"Dangerous? My dad nothing in the forest can kill you."

"No, but that doesn't mean we can't get lost."

Oh yeah... Xianghua thought, I guess I never thought of it that way...

"Don't worry, Xianghua," Siegfried reassured, gently placing a hand on the girl's shoulder, "We'll all pass this test together."

Xianghua blushed at the boy's touch, which was something Hilde noticed right away. She winked at her childhood friend after catching his attention, which Xianghua took immediately notice of. However, before anything could escalate, the King's voice rang through the area.

"I'm glad to see so many people here." he began, "In just a few minutes you'll all take part in the Test of Wits. You will all begin the test separate from each other. It takes a day and a half to get through this forest, so you will all be given two days at most to make it to the other side, where those of you who finish early can rest in a wooden cabin as you wait for the other participants. The fastest time for a participant cleared the test was thirty hours, or a day and six hours. As far as I can see, many of you heeded your instructor's, or your parents', advice and brought kits for food and first aid. That is acceptable. But for those who didn't, there are fruits, nuts, and a multitude of vegetables for you to eat as long a they aren't toxic, in which case won't kill you, but will slow you down considerably. If you encounter other participants, you may team with them, battle them, steal their supplies, whatever you see fit. But be warned," the King's voice suddenly grew colder as he spoke, "if I find proof that you have killed another participant, I will execute you where you stand."

A considerable number of the participants glanced around at each other nervously.

"Now," the King continued, "to your places."

After five minutes, the participants had all taken their places, largely separate from each other.

That jerk, Xianghua thought, he never told me that I could bring something.

BOOM!

Xianghua spun toward the direction of the crash. In her shock, she failed to notice her fellow, distant participants running toward the forest.

"THAT MEANS GO!" she heard her father scream at her.

"Oh!" Xianghua sounded as she started on her way to the forest, and into the unknown.

_On the next chapter of The Legend of Zelda: Tale of Souls_

(Summary of the next chapter)

After an almost comedic turn of events, Xianghua winds up with Siegfried, but they won't have time to talk, because something deadly is headed their way.

Next Chapter: The Test of Wits; Part 2


	22. The Test of Wits Part 2

Chapter 21: The Test of Wits; Part 2

* * *

><p><strong>Date: October 12th, Year 992<strong>

* * *

><p>Xianghua sighed as she moved through the forest the Test of Wits was currently taking place in. It had been two hours since the test began, and the trek was admittedly very boring so far.<p>

"Man," she sighed, "I never thought a test this important could be so _boring_..." the girl looked up at the sky. It was clear, but with a few scattered clouds visible from her current position. During her training with her father, Xianghua was taught that in a situation like this, it was a good idea to check the skies for any indication on future weather, which she could use to formulate her strategy to go on.

"I guess I shoulda saw something like this coming after all those tips survival tips dad gave me..."

Xianghua sighed again, _I wonder how Siegfried's doing right now._ she thought.

* * *

><p>There it was again.<p>

Talim turned toward the ladder she often used to sit on the roof of Taki's home. Until now, she had been sitting there for the last hour or so, taking in the messages the wind brought her. For the past two days, she felt an eerie presence coming from Taki's room. The girl had never been barred from entering the room, she merely refused to do so out of respect for her teacher's privacy. Though her teacher didn't have a very good aura, it was almost innocent in comparison the the one coming from her room. At times it strikes her curiosity, other times, it frightens her. During the last two days, she took note that the aura grew stronger whenever Taki was it her room, or whenever Talim was close by... it was as if it was beckoning them. Now, she could no longer best her curiosity. She had to see just what was causing the aura, and why and how it got into the house. The girl descended the ladder, and turned toward the direction of Taki's room. How would the ninja react to seeing an intruder in her room? Whatever punishment the girl may get couldn't possibly be too harsh- they've been living together for over three whole years and she'd never done anything to receive any kind of punishment.

At the closed door to Taki's room, Talim took a deep breath, and knocked. "Teacher?" she called.

No answer.

Now what? Taki was clearly not in the room, and the foul energy radiating from within her room was now many times more powerful now that she was closer. It took a moment longer for Talim to finally work up the nerve to open the door, in order to find the source of the beckoning power.

Inside, the room only featured a bed, and a dresser, where she could tell the aura was coming from. As she approached, an feeling she had never experienced surfaced from within her: it was lust, and she could feel it slowly chipping away at her sanity. By now, she couldn't turn away; the aura had intruded her mind, working in conjunction with her innocent curiosity. She pulled open a drawer to see a small, red box. This was it. She could finally discover the source of the evil power and... and...

...take it for herself.

No! She would only look at it, and leave. That's it; nothing more.

She brought the box close, and opened it. Inside, there was a shard; a rather large one at that. The shard emitted an ominous, red glow. With a trembling hand, she reached for the-

"Is there a reason you've wandered into my room?"

Talim silently turned to see Taki towering over her. The ninja immediately snatched the box away and closed it. Just then, Talim fell to her knees, panting as if he ran a marathon.

"What... what was that?" she asked.

Taki stared down at her student, "It was foolish of me to think you wouldn't eventually find out about this... In this box... is a shard of Soul Edge."

Talim's eyes widened, "Soul... Edge?"

* * *

><p>Xianghua was now practically dragging herself through the forest. "UUUGH!" she groaned, "Just how big <em>is<em> this forest anyway?!"

Had the girl been paying attention to where she was going, she wouldn't have bumped into a tree.

"Ow!" she sounded as she recoiled. Just then, an idea surfaced from within her mind. Xianghua looked up at the tree, "At a high altitude, I could definitely see how much farther I have to go!" The girl began to scale the tree, "Oh, Xianghua," she gushed to herself, "what a genius you are!"

* * *

><p>"You see," Taki explained, "this piece of Soul Edge likely took advantage of your curiosity, and turned it into lust."<p>

"But how can it do that?" Talim asked, "It's not alive, is it?"

"This shard is merely a piece of Soul Edge itself, wielded by Nightmare, an enemy to this kingdom. I only posses little knowledge on it; I don't know why it seemingly beckons those close to it, but it does. With just pieces of the weapon, you could overcome it's beckoning power will sheer willpower. You weren't able to because of your lack of the said quality. I see I will have to train you to increase your willpower so this doesn't happen again."

"But what about-"

"You will not tell anyone about this."

"But that-"

"Am I understood?"

Talim stared at her teacher in disbelief, "Okay..." she submitted, "But can you at least tell me where you got it?"

Taki was silent for a moment, "Two days ago, I extracted the piece from a wound on Sophitia had sustained on her leg. I have no idea why it was left there, but it I doubt it was there by mistake."

Talim sighed as her gaze dropped to the floor in guilt.

"It's best if we forget this mishap." Taki suggested.

"What?!" Talim reacted in disbelief, "You want me to stay quiet about something this dangerous?!" The girl was conflicted. How could she possibly stay quiet about what she had just learned?

"You know..." Taki began, halting the girl's train of thought, "...there's a saying..." Taki drew one of her swords and pointed it at Talim, "that curiosity killed the cat."

And with that, Taki made her leave, leaving her shocked student to her thoughts.

* * *

><p>"There we go." Link said with a smile.<p>

As soon as the boy had gotten home, he made sure every single lock to every single potential entry way into the home was locked. Now, for once, he could sleep without interruption, safe from intruders, mosquitoes, pesky ninjas, and all other forms of inconvenience. As satisfied as this made him, though, he couldn't help but let his mind wander elsewhere. Though it's been over a month, the images of his dead Kokiri brethren, and the screams of those he could have saved had he been stronger, which included a pregnant woman (even though he still didn't know what pregnant meant), and her husband. Then, his dark thoughts transitioned to the racist citizens he lived around, who didn't like him for what Hylians have done to each other for power... even though he has a Kokiri (yes, he still thinks that).

The boy let out a lengthy sigh, knowing that slumber would not visit him anytime soon.

* * *

><p>"This was a bad idea..." Xianghua noted as she fearfully hugged the tree she had been climbing. The girl had been stuck in this position ever since she looked down to see how high up she was, which was when she found out she was afraid of heights. Whenever she felt like she was about to fall, she quickly stepped to the next branch, which would usually make her higher off the ground than she had been. "<em>Why<em> did I think this was such a good idea?" she whined. Her eyes haven't left the ground, which appeared to zoom in and out, for the past half hour. It was only as she saw a bird fly right by her face, that she noticed she could see the blanket of trees that extended as far as her eyes could see. "AaaaaaAAAAAAHH!" she screamed, her voice echoing across the forest.

Just then, Xianghua heard a monstrous roar echo in response.

"Woah!" Xianghua panicked as she lost balance on the branch she stood on. All at once, her body leaned back as she fell away from the branch, and down the tree. Luckily, but painfully, her body crashed into the other branches, slowing her fall. When she landed, she felt pain course through her entire body. "Ow..." she groaned as she checked her body for splinters. She moved to stand, but a sharp pain in her ankle pulled her back down. "Damn it," she cursed, "of all the luck..." Realizing she wouldn't be moving far anytime soon, she used her hands to slide herself toward the tree. "I guess I'm gonna have to wait here for someone to walk by..."

"Hello?" a familiar voice called.

Xianghua caught her breath as a figure moved through some bushes, and into her view. "...Siegfried?" she whispered to herself.

"Well, well..." he began, "Looks like this forest got the better of _someone_." Siegfried took a few more steps and stopped, his expression changing to one of concern, "What happened?"

"I fell from this tree." she answered, "and now I can't walk."

"Really? Did you break your leg?"

"No, but my ankle hurts really bad."

Siegfried began to walk towards her again, "Let me see it."

Xianghua blushed wildly, "Um, w-wait, I-" Xianghua stopped immediately as Siegfried kneeled in front of her.

"I'm guessing it's this one." he told her, gently lifting her bruised left ankle and placing it in his lap as he shifted to a seated position. Siegfried then took a small bag from his waist and took a medical tape roll out. "Can I take your shoe off?"

Xianghua nodded.

"Okay, but it might hurt a little."

Xianghua softly grunted as Siegfried removed her shoe and her sock. He then wrapped the tape around her ankle. "I know what you're thinking." he said, "You didn't consider me a medical expert. Well, my mom wouldn't leave me alone about this stuff when she heard this test was around the corner."

Xianghua didn't reply. She was occupied with staring into Siegfried's eyes.

"There." the boy said as he finished wrapping Xianghua's ankle. Then, they both made eye contact and froze.

_GRRRRR!_

"What was that?!" Siegfried asked, turning around.

Just then, a large creature stepped into view, which by now, was simply moonlight. It looked like it was made of clay, and was shaped like a big mammal.

"Is that a _bear_?!" Xianghua yelled.

"That doesn't look like any bear _I've_ ever seen." Siegfried replied.

Xianghua reached for her sword.

"No." Siegfried said, "You're injured. Leave this to me." Siegfried drew his sword and charged at the creature. The beast swiped at him, and Siegfried ducked the attack. Next, the boy damaged the beast with an upward slash, and followed up with a thrust, deeply wounding it.

However, because Siegfried left himself open, the monster took the opportunity, and slashed across his chest with his long claws, making three deep gashes across his chest.

"_Siegfried_!" Xianghua cried as the boy screamed in intense pain. Though slightly relieved that the creature made a hasty retreat, a larger part of the girl was in complete panic as Siegfried breathed heavily in agony. In desperation, Xianghua, not able to walk, pulled herself toward Siegfried on her elbows.

Elsewhere, in the shadows but very close by, a lone figure who had witnessed the entire encounter set its violet lips into a straight line. "How unfortunate." they said, "It seems **we'll** have to wait for another opportunity to present itself.

* * *

><p>The King stood at the wooden cabin the early finishing participants would stay in. It's been twelve hours since the test began. Now usually, when a father sends their daughter into a strange forest for two days, he would be beside himself with worry. But the King's concern lied on a different subject entirely: there was something in the forest. He knew that. But the whenever he had a ninja survey to forest, they reported negative; that they couldn't sense anything aside from the participants in the forest in their most recent search, a few minutes ago, the only reported that there were two pairs of "participants" together. The King concluded, to his slight displeasure, that one pair was Xianghua and Siegfried. He knew the names of almost every single participant since they were presented to himself after they were born. Those he didn't know were presented within six months before his reign began. He's surveyed as many of the participants possible without being considered a creep. He doubted, with all the competitive commotion amongst them, that they would work together. It was obvious without him even thinking it, but something wasn't right.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Nothing in that forest can kill. The most that can happen is you fall from a tree.<em>

The King's words echoed through Xianghua's mind. "My ass." she uttered in irritation. While it was definitely true that she could fall from a tree, that was not, by any means, the "most that can happen".

"What was that?" Siegfried asked.

"...Nothing."

It took a better part of ten minutes, but Xianghua managed to help Siegfried to the tree she had been resting on. Oh, how the tables have turned.

"Does it still hurt?" she asked.

Siegfried nodded painfully.

"Well... w-what do I do?"

Siegfried drew a ragged breath as he prepared to speak, "My... kit."

Xianghua grabbed the small bag that sat right beside her.

"There are... bandages and... tape. Sorry to ask, but... can you help me with them?"

Xianghua's face went as red as a tomato, "You mean..."

Siegfried nodded.

"...Okay..." Xianghua gulped nervously as she reached her trembling hands toward Siegfried. As ahe helped him out of his top attire, she immediately dropped it and placed her hands over her mouth as she gasped. Siegfried's wounds were far worse than she initially thought.

"Hurry..." Siegfried pleaded, "they'll get infected..."

Inside the bag, there was a small amount of half-eaten food, some water, and a lot of medical supplies. She took out large bandage, and yet another roll of medical tape.

Siegfried grunted softly as Xianghua placed the bandage on her chest, and taped it down to keep it in place.

"Thanks..." Siegfried whispered. He looked down to see that Xianghua's hands haven't vacated his chest. He looked up to see she was staring him in the eyes. What he noticed about her's, was that the concern in them were almost gone, and replaced with one of... longing.

The two were silent as they just stared at each other. Suddenly, Xianghua leaned forward, and pressed her lips against his.

Siegfried's eyes widened in surprise at his friend. Xianghua held this position for a few more moments before pulling away. She couldn't see that he was blushing.

"I'm sorry..." Xianghua apologized in disappointment.

Siegfried was silent for a moment, "...Let's get some rest."

* * *

><p>"Wake up." a familiar voice ordered.<p>

Link opened his eyes to see Taki standing by his bed. "Wuh-What?! How did you manage to get in here?!"

"You're going to be late."

Link buried his face in his pillow and screamed in frustration.

"If this was how you are going react every morning, you shouldn't have asked me to make sure you're never late."

Link sighed. "You're right. Sorry."

Though Link had indeed asked for this, he couldn't stand when Taki woke him up in the morning for Kal... Ssssssomething or other; Link couldn't remember the name to save his life.

On their way out the door, Taki looked down at Link, "I may be mistaken, but you locked a lot of the entrances to your home... it's as if you were trying to keep someone out."

"Um, no! N-not at all!"

* * *

><p>When Xianghua and Siegfried woke up that morning, they had quite a discussion about how they would finish the test since Xianghua still couldn't walk. After their one-sided debate, Siegfried decided to carry Xianghua on his back, and finish the test.<p>

Xianghua didn't say much during their discussion out of regret for what she did last night. The only thing she _did_ say was "thank you" when Siegfried offered her food. By around sunset, they had finally made it the end of the forest, where a small number of the other participants, and the King, waited. The King was the first the approach them.

"So it seems I was right." he began, "You two _were_ together." He looked at Siegfried, then at Xianghua, "You didn't... do anything in there, did you?"

Xianghua blushed.

"No, Your Majesty." answered Siegfried.

The King nodded. Then, he set his sights on Xianghua's injured ankle, "You must've fallen from a tree after all." he told her before looking at Siegfried, "Since there aren't many people who have made it here, you two can go kill some time until they get here."

Xianghua hung her head as her father walked away, her mind lingering on last night's incident.

That night, Xianghua sat at the side of the cabin as the ninjas went into the forest to retreive the many participants who have apparently failed the test.

"There you are." Siegfried said as he made his way over to her.

Xianghua didn't acknowledge him at all.

The boy sat next her, silent for a moment until he finalized the what he was about to say, "You've been pretty quiet today... does it have to do with last night?"

Xianghua inhaled deeply before she spoke, "There's... something you need to know."

Siegfried looked at her.

"We've been friends for a while now, but lately... I've had these... feelings. I didn't know what they were because I've never felt them before. But I knew I only felt it around_ you_. You're such an amazing person and I feel like I can truly be myself around you and not have to act by the standards everyone sets for me because of my position. I can't say I know when it happened, but... I've fallen in love with you." As she finished her confession, Xianghua looked directly at Siegfried to gauge his reaction. He appeared astonished at first, but then a smile crept its way across his face.

"All this time," he said, "I thought there was no way someone like you could feel that way about a commoner like me." His smile grew, "All this time... I thought I was _fooling_ myself... but now..." Siegfried moved in front of Xianghua and rested his hands on her shoulders. He looked like he was about to cry. "Now... I... I don't know what to say."

Xianghua, speechless as well, could only stare at him.

Without another word, the boy leaned forward, and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Xianghua, surprised beyond belief at first, pulled Siegfried closer as she returned the loving gesture. "I love you." she told him, though it was more for confirmation than it was to remind him.

"I love you, too... Xianghua." The two pulled away for a moment, admiring the way the other looked under the moonlight. Then, they gravitated towards each other once again before their lips met, this time, their intention was mutual.

What they didn't know, though was that the King stealthily watch them both from his perch of choice... the roof of the cabin. He sighed as an almost saddened smile spread across his face, "I guess they all have to grow up at _some_ point." He looked up at the starry sky. _They almost remind me of us._ he thought, _what do you think... Xiangfei?_

* * *

><p><em>On the next chapter of The Legend of Zelda: Tale of Souls<em>

Many people know Raphael as a secluded and, though rarely, cold individual. But what they _don't_ know is his one soft spot: his daughter, Amy. On the next chapter, their pasts will be revealed! Also, how will Talim deal with the recent discovery that is the shard of Soul Edge being kept in her own home? Can she keep quiet despite her green clad friend's advances? Find out on the next chapter, where a second Fire Emblem character will make their debut!

Next Chapter: Raphael and Amy


	23. Raphael and Amy

ll his is legitimately _the_ largest chapter I have ever written for either of my stories. And honestly, I have to say how much it sucks to write the chapters between each major event of the story. In spite of that, I have absolutely no intention of cancelling this story though not many people like or read it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 22: Raphael and Amy<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Date: October 14th, Year 992<strong>

Something wasn't right today- even Link could see that. On their way to Kal Ssaum Haggyo, the boy could see that Talim and Taki haven't uttered a single word to each other the entire time. Their silence was as unusual as autumn leaves in the spring. Did they have a huge argument or something?

"Hello, Taki!" a voice called almost cheerfully.

The three turned to see Raphael headed towards them.

"I must say," Taki began, "I haven't seen you since we brought this one to the hospital." Taki motioned toward Link.

"Ah, yes." Raphael said, kneeling to Link's level. He placed a hand on the boy's head as he spoke, "Our little girl has certainly grown accustomed to life in the Chai Dynasty."

Everyone froze, including Raphael, who realized his mistake a moment too late, and Talim, who couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'M A _BOY_!" Link shouted at the top if his lungs, blushing in embarrassment.

"M-my apologies! But you must admit, you do look rather feminine-"

Link stormed away into the building before Raphael could finish. The blonde sighed, "Well, he's certainly hot-headed like one. Excluding my daughter, of course! Speaking of which," he turned to Talim, "You and my daughter are the same age. I believe someday the two of you will be quite acquainted with one another, if not great friends!"

Talim looked up at him, "Um... okay..."

"Right! Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get home to my her. She hasn't seen me since yesterday morning."

* * *

><p><em>"'Daughter'? You two aren't even related by blood."<em>

The words Ivy spoke to him three years ago were still with him. At times, he can't help but question himself.

_She may be my daughter, he thought, but am I her father?_

He thought back to the day they met...

* * *

><p><em>Three years ago...<em>

* * *

><p>"You called for me?" Raphael (age 20) asked.<p>

"Yes." replied the the King (age 31), "I have an assignment for you."

"May I ask what it is?"

"West of this kingdom, is a neutral village where a dangerous disease has broken out a few years back. We haven't received any news from their representative for several days, and we have a city near the western border close enough to cause concern for the wellbeing of its citizens. I need you and two others to first go to the city, and give them my order to tighten security and surveillance on the western border. Then, I need you to go into the village, and find out just how bad this outbreak is."

"If I may ask, sir, who's is coming with me on this mission?"

Just then, the door opened and in walked two women. One was dressed in a dark grey, skin tight body suit, and silky, brown hair. The other had blonde hair with two locks on either side curled as they ran down to her shoulder blades. She wore an attire of several different colors, and sported a short, white cape on her back.

"Oh!" Raphael began, "It's Abelia and..."

"Juju." said the other woman.

"...What?"

"The name comes from the Fu-Ma Ninja Clan."

"The ninja clan? I thought only _one_ of you lived in Capital."

"Yes, well actually I'm here as a representative for my clan. I was selected by the head of to offer my direct services to His Majesty."

"I'd hate to interrupt your conversation," the King cut in, "but today is a busy day for me. Raphael can explain the mission to you. You're all dismissed."

* * *

><p>"Dad!"<p>

.

Raphael's thoughts were interrupted by a little girl. He hadn't realized it, but he had been standing at his front door for ten minutes, when the girl inside finally noticed him.

"You're finally home!" the scarlet haired girl rejoiced.

Raphael ran a hand through the girl's hair, "Did you miss me, **Amy**?"

The young girl gave him a bright smile, though she ignored Raphael's question, "You must be tired." she said, "You need to rest, dad."

Raphael smiled back, "Yes, that would be nice..."

The two walked through Raphael's large home. Admittedly, it was very boring there- the atmosphere of the place was always dark and gloomy. Something that only the feelings the two experienced while seeing each other after a day apart was able to contrast with.

Raphael sat on his bed, and placed his head into his cupped hands.

"Do you need anything?" Amy asked softly.

Raphael looked up at his "daughter" as scenes from the day they met flashed into his mind.

* * *

><p>The three had finally come across the neutral village where the outbreak took place after confirming that there were no contaminants in the the eastern edge of the kingdom. As it turned out, the village had been in a state of emergency for a while now. Nobody was allowed to enter or leave. Juju reiterated that they keep hidden so they don't throw the town into chaos. Due to a lack of better options, the trio decided to make their temporary "base of operations" in an abandoned alley.<p>

"So we've confirmed that nobody in the Chai Dynasty is sick." Raphael said, "Doesn't that mean our mission is complete?"

"Not quite." Juju responded, "First we have to determine exactly how bad the outbreak is here so the King can plan for possible future missions that have to do with this place."

"She's right." Abelia agreed, "If need be, the King may issue a **Clearance Call**."

"How barbaric." Raphael said under his breath, "So... what do we do?"

Juju thought for a moment, "Well, the village leader is probably hidden away somewhere to avoid any possible contact with anyone who may be sick, so seeing him is certainly out of the question, and there's no telling what could happen to us if we're seen by some sort of guard. We'll just have to sneak about in the shadows. And by we, in mean me."

"So what do _we_ do?" asked Abelia.

"That's for you to decide." Juju put a demon hunting mask over her face as she continued, "But if I were you two, I'd perhaps try to blend in with the citizens and gather information. Besides, unless your as famous as Mitsurugi, no one here should know you're from the Chai Dynasty. Try not to act too suspicious, and we'll meet back here at sunset."

Abelia gave Raphael a worried glance. "I... _guess_ that's a safe plan."

With a parting nod, Juju wall-jumped to the top of a building, and stealthily sped away.

Raphael turned to Abelia, "By the way," he began, "What's that samurai so famous for, anyway?"

"He's one of the strongest swordsmen in the world. They say no one currently alive has ever beaten him before... but we shouldn't be talking about that now; we need to be gathering information."

Raphael took note of the woman's trembling fists as they lay in her lap. "Nervous, are we?"

Abelia glanced at him. "Its just... I've never had this kind of mission before. Just one mistake, and we could all be dead..."

"You're right. Missions like these are typically reserved for people like Juju. But I feel confident that we won't get caught."

Abelia shook her head. "Yeah, but... i-it's not just that..."

"Oh? Then what's ailing you?"

"I'm... scared... What if we catch whatever sickness these people have?"

Raphael rubbed his chin in thought, "Well, then. Now that I think about it, that is indeed cause for worry... I suggest that be the first thing we ask about."

"...Okay..."

Already, as the two left the alley, they had encountered someone. It was a man. Though he appeared to be in his early twenties, the stress of his apparent lifestyle were visible on his face.

"I don't think I've seen you two around here before." he noted.

Abelia gulped nervously.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" Raphael asked, feigning confusion, "We've lived here our entire lives. Though you've probably never even seen us since we're usually barricaded in our home because of that _dratted_ sickness."

"Huh. So... why were you two in that alley?"

Abelia's fear was now clearly visible on her face. The man caught on quickly.

"Wait a minute..." he said in sudden urgency, his eyes narrowing in suspicion, "You two weren't..."

_Oh, no!_ Abelia panicked in thought, _He's found out!_

"...doing it in there, were you?"

Raphael didn't respond as Abelia stared at the man in confusion. "...Doing what?" she asked.

"You know... making love?"

Abelia gasped as her face turned into a deep shade of red.

"Yes!" Raphael exclaimed as he wrapped an arm around Abelia, "Very _passionate_ love!"

"_HUH_?!" she sounded, pointing her crimson face at him.

"Yes, it's true. But alas, with our daughter home, we've rarely time to... entertain each other."

"Ah. I know how _that_ goes."

"Yes, yes. But I must ask for you to not tell anyone. As you can see, my wife and I are very embarrassed."

"Don't worry about it. My lips are sealed."

"Excellent!" Raphael turned his head to Abelia, who was still red in the face, "Now, darling, let us make our leave. We wouldn't want any unpleasant surprises, now would we?"

"Um, y-yes, your right, uh... husband."

As Raphael led Abelia away, he let out a relrived sigh. "I must say," he began, "I even impress _myself_ sometimes. So. I suppose we should begin our search for information."

"R-right. Where should we start?"

"First of all, it must be a place where many gather. A pub, perhaps?"

"Okay, scratch that. It has to be place where many _smart_ people gather."

"Come now; surely it can't be that difficult. I'll just ask a passerby."

Oddly, there weren't very many people around compared to the number of houses. As they searched, they came across an area of the city that smelled absolutely horrid. Every once in a while, they would see a rat, be it dead or alive, through alleys, and even on the path they walked on. They'd even seen a group of people removing a corpse from a house.

"Uuugh." Abelia groaned uneasily, "Let's hurry up with this mission so we can get out of here."

Raphael searched his immediate surroundings and saw a woman and her child walk into a large building. "That appears to be a public place." he mused, "Let's go there and see what we can find."

Inside, there was a large room lit only by sunlight. There was a large group of people seated near a wall, as if they were waiting on something... or someone.

"Your clear." they heard a voice say.

A man stood, and with a sigh of relief followed by some laughter, left the building.

"This looks like a trustworthy place to get information." Abelia whispered to Raphael.

"Yes," he whispered back, "But it'd be wise to wait until we can be tended

* * *

><p>"It seems a few more people were found to be sick yesterday." a voice said.<p>

Juju had discovered the hiding place o the leader of the village. He hid inside some underground room, which was almost completely dark.

"Is the **camp** ready, yet?" another voice asked.

"Yes."

"Good. Gather up everyone that is infected."

_Camp?_ Juju thought, _What for?_

* * *

><p>In the hours Raphael and Abelia waited to be seen by the man who was obviously a docter, or at least affiliated with one, they couldn't help but let out a few sighs of impatience. But then, something out of what they thought was the ordinary had finally occured.<p>

"I'm sorry to report, mam," the man began, "but your son is infected."

A woman who, judging by her attire, appeared to be poor gasped as she wrapped her arms around a young boy. "No!" she denied, "You must be mistaken! He hasn't had any physical contact with-"

"Mam, the results don't lie. And because you live in the same household as him, you will be considered infected as well."

"No! Please! You have to check again! We can't be infected! We ca-"

Just then, the entry door to the room opened, and in came a group of physically intimidating men.

"Doctor," one called, "We'd like for you to send anyone infected with us."

The doctor looked down at the woman and her son.

The woman looked at the men at the door, "Where will you take us?" she asked.

"To a camp. Once you're there, you won't have to worry about your sickness anymore."

The woman smiled down at her son as a relieved chuckle sounded through the room. "Did you hear that?" she began, "You're gonna be cured!"

As the woman led her child out of the room, Raphael and Abelia turned to face each other.

"It seems we may not have to worry about this sickness anymore." Raphael whispered.

"It... just doesn't mske sense to me." Abelia responded, "All my life, I've never once heard of anyone curing a sickness. For a village as poor as this one to do so before the Chai Dynasty just... doesn't sound right to me."

* * *

><p>Juju quietly followed the village leader and his subordinate to the outskirts of the village, where a group of short, mysterious structures stood. Then, a group of men appeared leading another group of people, which included a woman and a child.<p>

"Get in." one ordered rather harshly.

Juju decided to come in closer out of curiosity of what was awaiting the group of people. On the back wall was a window that featured several metal bars for some reason. As the ninja peered through, the group of people walked into the small structure, only for the door, their only exit, to suddenly slam shut.

"What's going on?" one person asked.

_BOOM!_

Juju was temporarily blinded by a bright flash. Gathering her bearings, the ninja looked through the window again to see the people engulfed in flames. They ran around frantically in the structure, screaming in untold agony. Juju's eyes were wide in disbelief. _How could anyone bring themself to do this?!_

* * *

><p>"Sir?"<p>

Raphael, who had his head down, looked up to see the doctor looking down at him.

"You're next."

Raphael and Abelia went with a doctor into a smaller room. The doctor stared at them for a moment.

"You aren't here to see if you contracted the sickness, are you?"

Raphael looked up at him, dumbfounded, "How can you tell?"

"Neither of you are showing any symptoms."

Raphael and Abelia looked at each other. "And what would those be?"

"Well first of all, you'd have a fever, but I can tell you don't have one. You would often experience bleeding from your mouth or nose and you'll experience some sort of weakness."

Raphael looked over at Abelia with a smirk as the doctor continued.

"I have to admit; I find it odd that you two live here, and don't know about the disease that's been spreading for the past several years."

"DOCTOR!" shouted a man as he barged into the room.

"What is it?!"

"Someone just poo passed out in the other room! There's blood everywhere!"

As the man lead the doctor out of the room, Raphael tapped Abelia's shoulder, "It's best we leave now." he whispered.

"Right." Abelia nodded.

As the two rushed out the building, Abelia brushed against the arm of a passerby.

* * *

><p>Raphael and Abelia sat against a wall in the alley where they were supposed to meet with Juju.<p>

"She's late." Raphael noted bitterly.

"'Late'?" Abelia scoffed, "It's not even sunset yet."

They both sighed.

"By the way," Abelia continued, "when we're out there from now on, I'm your sister; not your wife."

"Come, now," Raphael joked, "We make a _great_ couple! Don't you agree?"

"No."

Just then, Juju landed right in front of them.

"_You're_ early." Abelia told her.

"We have to leave. _Now_."

"Why?"

"They're killing people who are infected with the disease. If they'll do that to their own people, who knows whst they'll do to us if they catch us."

Raphael looked up at her, "Wait. But you said-"

"I know what I said, but it doesn't matter! The risk is far too great."

"Wait!" Abelia cut in, "It was nothing short of a miracle that we casually waltzed into the village without any trouble, but if we try to leave, we'll end up dead, anyway! We have to wait."

Juju sighed, "Right, right. So now we have to figure out _when_ we leave."

"We can't leave at night." Raphael told them, "That's when security will be tightest."

"And we can't leave during the day." Abelia continued, "Because with security out taking all the infected people away, it'll be too easy for them to see us."

"And if we wait too long," Juju began, "Knowledge of the fate of anyone unlucky enough to catch the disease will spread to the citizens, which the government will be anticipating, resulting in an increase in security."

Abelia sighed, "There's no easy way out of this, is there? We're gonna have to wait?"

"It seems so." Raphael replied.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Raphael awoke in response to violent shaking by Abelia. He sat up and looked over at her. Her face had been twisted by some sort of fear, or horror.<p>

"Raphael." she whispered in a shaky voice.

"What is it?" he asked. As the fatigue that had clouded his vision ceased, he could see that Abelia had tears in her eyes. She was sobbing quietly.

"I... I think... I think I'm."

"YOU THERE!" an angry voice called.

Juju jumped to her feet as a group of men, one who Raphael and Abelia recognized to be the doctor, moved speedily toward them.

"The three of you are under arrest!"

"For what?!" Juju yelled.

"You three are outsiders! For the crime of intrusion, we will put you to death!"

Raphael and Juju drew their weapons.

"Pitting up a fight, huh?" the man turned to his cohorts, "GET THEM!"

When the men sped toward them, Raphael used his sword in self defense while Juju showed no mercy. After a few seconds, Abelia drew her sword and shield before hesitantly joining the attack. Seeing that Juju was the main threat, the men all jumped on her at once.

"Juju!" Abelia screamed.

"RUN!" the ninja ordered.

Just then, one of the men snapped her neck.

Raphael and Abelia sprinted from the alley as the men began chasing after them. Wastebaskets were tumbled over, or violently tossed aside as Raphael and Abelia speedily made their way from alley to alley, and path to path. Finally, after several minutes of tireless running, Raphael and Abelia managed to find an abandoned building to hide in.

"Damn!" Raphael cursed, "We can't escape with those blasted guards wandering about."

Abelia was silent.

"Now," Raphael continued, "We must figure out a-"

_Cough! COUGH!_

Raphael turned to Abelia slowly. "Abelia... are you okay?"

The blonde looked up at him. A stream of blood was now coming from her mouth.

Raphael's eyes widened in alarm. "Abelia... are you... _sick_?"

Tears of fear dripped from the woman's trembling chin as she spoke, "I... tried to tell you... I think I caught the disease."

Raphael shot up to his feet. "You _what_?!"

"You guys hear that?!"

"Yeah! It came from inside that house!"

"Damn it." Raphael cursed to himself, "We have to leave now!"

Abelia wiped her tears away as she stood with newfound resolve. "No, Raphael... _you_ need to leave..."

"What are you-"

"I'm going to die... whether I get away or not... I refuse to let this disease take me... If I die, I'm doing it on my terms."

Raphael stared at her for a moment, "Right... farwell." Raphael ran from the building, alerting some of the men. Within seconds, he heard Abelia's ear-splitting scream, signaling her violent death.

Then, out of nowhere, an arrow pierced Raphael's side. The man shouted shouted in pain as he collapsed to his knees. The men were fast approaching. With no other choice, the man unsheated his weapon. It was now kill, or be killed.

* * *

><p>Raphael moved slowly through yet another alley, wounded from his recent battle. As crimson essence dripped from his rapier, Raphael slumped against the wall of a house. Then, as he faded into unconsciousness, he thought about how he failed his mission, and disappointing the king as wel<p>

The King is supposed to send a back up team if we take to long... he remembered, I... wish I could've stayed alive long enough to get help...

* * *

><p>Raphael was surprised to see that he regained consciousness. His vision blurry, his pupils moved lazily across his eyes. He made no sudden movements...<p>

...that is... until he saw _her_ looking down at him.

Startled, Raphael shot up to a seated position.

The girl, also startled, gasped as she fell back onto her bottom.

Raphael grimaced from a sharp pain in his side.

"You... you shouldn't move too much..."

Raphael looked down at his side to see his wounds had been tended to as if by an expert. He looked up at the girl. She looked terrible, putting it lightly, her strange, violet hair was unkempt and matted, and her clothes, well... let's not go there.

"Did you... do this?" he asked.

"Yes. I... saw you unconscious just outside."

"Ah... so that must mean... you saved my life..."

"...I guess so..."

Raphael faced forward thoughtfully before locking his gaze on her again. "What's your name, little one?"

"Amy."

I see... Well, Amy, you have my thanks."

As Amy rose to her feet, Raphael stared at her with a quizzical expression. "Where are your parents?" he asked her finally.

"Dead."

Raphael sighed, _They must have been taken by the disease,_ he thought, "Do you live here by yourself?"

A look of disdain manifested on Amy's somehow smooth features as she nodded. "When my parents had gotten sick, they locked us all in this how, and left us for dead. After they died, nobody would take me in, even though the doctors proved that I wasn't sick."

"How... how were you able to live like this?"

"I found a way to out. It was the door you were sitting next to when I found you."

Raphael sighed. Amy stood still as Raphael noticed that she never finished treating his wounds.

"You'll bleed to death if I don't finish." the girl told him.

Raphael stared at her for a second, "Very well." he sighed as he lied back.

* * *

><p>Raphael had been with Amy for three days. Shockingly, the two seemed to get along very well; Amy appreciated Raphael's strange sense of humor, and Raphael was deeply grateful for the girl saving his life.<p>

Now, however, Amy was out getting food for the two since Raphael was still too injured to move around much.

With the time he had to himself, he contemplated on both his mission, and Amy. However, before he could contemplate any further, Amy burst through a door in a nervous panic.

"What's wrong?!" Raphael blurted out.

"A bunch of strangers broke into the village! They're killing _everybody_!"

"_What_?!" Raphael rose to a seated position, pain visible on his face.

"But you can't fight! You're hurt, and there are too many of them!"

"No... it's not that..."

"Then... what is it?"

Raphael thought back the what Abelia had said a few days ago.

_"If need be, the King may issue a Clearance Call."_

"Now..." Raphael began, "It's very important that you stay with me."

"But why?"

Just then, the door toppled over, and in came three unidentifiable figures. Amy screamed in fear as she fell to her bottom. Raphael jumped from his bed, and quickly moved to stand in front of Amy.

"Wait!" a woman's voice shouted. One of the figures stepped forward.

It was Sophitia (aged 24). "Aren't you Raphael?" she asked him.

"Yes." he answered.

"What're you doing with this girl?"

"I was attacked a few days ago. This girl saved me and tended to my wounds."

Sophitia looked at Amy, who peered at her from behind Raphael. "Well, you have to go home. His Majesty has issued a Clearance Call. You may be mistaken for a-"

"I'm not leaving without her."

Sophitia stared for a moment before turning to her associates.

"Raphael." Amy call, her voice silenced by fear, "What're they gonna do to me?"

"Don't worry," he answered, "I won't let them hurt you."

"We'll take her with us." a man, a Fuma Ninja, suggested, "The King will most likely want to have this disease tested-"

"She's not sick!" Raphael yelled.

"How do _we_ know that?!"

"Take her to one of our doctors! I assure you she's no threat to anyone!"

Following more debate between the group, they all turned to Raphael. "All right," the nan relented, we can bring her back."

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, in present time, Link was talking with Cassandra and Kilik one his way home, and happened to look over at Talim, who lingered behind the three.<p>

"You sure are looking back at her a lot." Kilik told Link.

The boy turned to him, "Well, it's just-"

"We already know." Cassandra cut in, "You have a _crush_ on her, don't you?"

"A... what?"

"She's asking if you like her. You know; as in_ like her_ like her."

"What?! No! It's just... she looks pretty sad. And she barely even talked today."

"She never talks." said Cassandra, "she's probably just socially awkward."

"...Does that mean she's sick?"

"Noo! Uuugh, do you know what _anything_ is?"

"Calm down, Cassandra." Kilik said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "They probably use another word that means the same thing."

Link sighed, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to talk to her."

* * *

><p>By the time Raphael left the village with Amy, every other person in the village had been mercilessly murdered, and the bodies of Juju and Abelia . As they made their way to the castle after having finally made to Capital, Amy finally worked up the nerve to ask, "What's a Clearance Call?"<p>

Raphael looked down at her, "It's an operation that occurs when somebody is kilked in a foreign country, or when one of the cities in this kingdom are overrun by our enemies. In all honesty, Clearance Call is just a codename for a specific direct order from the King himself."

"What's that?"

"To kill everything that moves."

Amy gasped, "Were... they going to-"

"Yes. In a Clearance Call, nobody's safe. Be it men, women, children, harmless animals; they all die. Whenever these orders occur they leave their own mark in history. Since the founding of this kingdom almost a thousand years ago, a Clearance Call has been issued only six times, including this one. The last time one was issued was five years ago when the Fuma Ninja Clan massacred a village outside the western border of the kingdom that been overrun by demons capable of possessing other living things . At that time, they were forced to seal the leader of the demons into a baby, who became the first survivor of a Clearance Call in history, with you being the second."

"So... why didn't they kill _you_?"

"Simple; they recognized me."

It took about twenty minutes to finally get to the throne room. When she laid eyes on the King for the first time, she didn't know why, but she wasn't nearly as nervous and afraid as she thought she'd be. After Raphael told him what had happened during the mission, a long silence ensued.

"In light of this situation," he began, "I hope you understand what I'm about to say."

Amy looked up at Raphael in confusion as he nodded.

"Seize them."

* * *

><p>Raphael and Amy had been taken away to, first, see a doctor, who would see if either of them were sick. Then, after having confirmed that neither Raphael or Amy were infected, the were taken to a room thwt resembled a prison cell, but with no bars, and just a door. After waiting about ten minutes, the door finally opened.<p>

"Raphael?" a woman called.

The blonde looked over at the woman in response.

"His Majesty would like to see you. Just you."

After a shared, worried glance between Raphael and Amy, the man stood and and made his exit from the room's darkened corridors. The King stood just outside the door as it closed with an eerie creeeak!

"Looking at some of the reports I've received... you seem to care a lot about that girl."

Raphael nodded, "Yes. You see, she saved my life after I had been attacked and left to die. And for that, I owe her my life."

"I see... even thoug it's clear that neither of you are sick, something still has to be done about the girl."

Anger formed on Raphael's face, "You mean even after all this, you _still_ want her dead?!"

"Correct your tone. Remember that you are speaking to your ruler."

Raphael went silent.

"If the girl lives, she may grow to resent this kingdom for what it's people have done. Now... I may have done things in my life that an average person would descrie as ruthless, but killing a young child over a possibility is something I would never do. On that note, it's important that, if this girl is to remain here, we alter her mental state so that she never plans any sort of retaliation toward us."

"I doubt she hates us for what we've done. Those people left her to die when she needed them most; they forced her to fend for herself despite how young she clearly is."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. And if you don't mind... I... I'd like for her to stay with me."

"You mean live with you?"

"Yes. I'm the only person here she knows and-"

"You don't have to explain. The girl's situation almost mirrors that of the girl found in the Village of the Wind Deity last month... so it shall be handled the same way... but... if you want this girl to live with you, you'll have to formally adopt her as your daughter, and watch over her until she's old enough to properly care for herself."

"I'm prepared to accept that responsibility."

With nothing else to say, the King opened the door to the room Raphael had been in, to find Amy just beyond it, indicating that she had been eavesdropping on them.

"Hm... I guess I don't have to explain anything."

As the King walked away, Raphael knelt before Amy, who stared at the floor in guilt.

"Don't worry," Raphael consoled her, "eavesdropping isn't-"

"There's something you need to know."

"...What is it?"

"...When I saved you... I didn't do it for you... I did it just to spite the people looking for you. At the time, I didn't care if you lived or died... Will you still adopt me? Even after what I told you?"

Raphael was silent for a moment, "Regardless of the reason... You saved me, and I am deeply grateful. I still owe you my life, so it would be wrong to send you away... Now come. There's much that needs to be done if you are to be my daughter."

* * *

><p>Raphael took Amy to the castle, where she would wait for his return. He never said where he was leaving to. The King, who Raphael left her with, was currently being shown a newborn baby, which is required so he'll know the name of everyone in the kingdom, much to his annoyance, so he left Amy with his daughter, Xianghua (aged 11).<p>

The two sat in silence in the princess' room.

"Are you in trouble?" Xianghua asked.

Amy shook her head.

"You know," Xianghua continued, "I've never had another girl in my room before. The only other people who come in here are my dad and my brother."

"Why don't you ask for a **sister**?" Amy finally spoke.

"I did. My dad just got depressed and wouldn't talk to me for the rest he day. I think it's 'cause my mom's gone."

"...But what does that have to do anything?"

"...Don't you know where babies come from?"

"No. Where?"

"Well, you see, when a mommy and daddy want a child they go somewhere private, and the dad puts his-"

"I'm back!"

Xianghua and Amy turned to the door, where Raphael stood with a creepy grin on his face. "Let's go; I'm taking you home."

* * *

><p>"I... live here, now?"<p>

These were the first words Amy spoke upon seeing Raphael's spacious home. Under normal circumstances, Raphael would find Amys behavior annoying. But it was needless to say thst these circumstances were nowhere near "normal". Besides, even with her parents, Amy lived a life of extreme poverty, as did the rest of the natives of her home village. Raphael's home, on the other hand, was not only spacious, but features many fancy adornments and furniture, all of which the fortunes of Raphael's late family had paid for. He was, in the standards of the kingdom, rich to put it simply.

"Well," said Raphael, turning to Amy, "Don't be shy; look around!"

The man couldn't help but smile widely as Amy took slow steps through the abode in awe of her surroundings.

"I know you must be weary from walking all day." said Raphael, "Come, allow me show you your room."

Raphael led Amy to yet another large room where a large large bed stood. The mattress was stuffed with feathers, making it plush and very comfortable, the bed itself features many wealthy decorations, many of which matched Amy's hair color.

Amy was speechless. Just a day ago she felt grateful to be able to sleep on her humble straw mattress, and now she could find slumber in an abode she couldn't imagine she'd ever set foot in, let alone sleep in.

"Well?" Raphael asked, "What do you think?"

Amy's shoulders shook as silent tears of both awe and gratitude rolled down her cheeks.

"You're welcome to stay here for as long as you want." Raphael comtinued, "Besides, it's much livelier here with more than one person!"

Immediately, she turned to Raphael and lunged at him, encasing him in a teary embrace. "Thank you!" she sobbed, "Thank you so much!"

* * *

><p>In present time, Link, and Cassandra moved right in front of Talim, blocking her path.<p>

"Do you two really have to do that?" Kilik asked.

Talim said absolutely nothing as she looked at the two in front of her expectedly.

"Talim," Cassandra began, "You haven't said a word all day. And, as your friends, we demand you tell us what your problem is."

Talim glanced to the side nervously. It was just a day ago when she came across a shard of Soul Edge in her teacher's room. Though it was just a small piece of the cursed sword, she felt a great, evil power radiate from the fragment. Taki made it perfectly clear that she had no plans of telling anybody about it... and that she'd do anything to keep her spoil secret.

"I... I don't want to talk about it." she finally spoke.

"Well," Cassandra sighed, "we tried."

Link watched as Talm continued to walk past him, not even glancing in his direction.

_Maybe she'll feel better tomorrow,_ he thought.

* * *

><p>Note: Still present time.<p>

The rest of that day went by like any other. The next morning, there was a knock at the door. Amy listened from around the corner as Raphael answered the door, as she always does.

"His Majesty would like to see you." she heard a deep voice say.

"Very well." Raphael responded, "I'll be to the castle shortly."

As the door shut, Amy walked over to her foster father. "Are you leaving?" she asked.

Raphael knelt down to her level as he spoke, "Yes, but I'll be back, I promise."

Amy was always worried whenever Raphael left. Whether he was leaving for a mission, or just leavng to get food. She couldn't help it; the last time she saw her real parents two years ago, they were leaving out just as Raphael was, before it was discovered that they were sick, and were locked in their home, and intentionally separated themselves from Amy so they wouldn't make her sick. This would last until they died, leaving Amy to fend for herself. Ever since Raphael adopted her, Amy was, honestly, paranoid whenever he left out. She never knew for sure if this would be the day that he would leave out, and never come

* * *

><p>At the castle, the King, and the two guards he apparently needs, made his to the throne room with Xianghua in tow. They had been engaged in conversation for at least a half hour, and eventually, Xianghua once again asked about her family's history.<p>

"So if the names of the members of our branch of the family are supposed to sound the same," Xianghua began, "How come Yun-Seong's name sounds different than mine?"

"When my father was king," he began, "I was never told how, but a rift formed in our family. You see, my grandfather had three children. My father was obviously the oldest. My uncle was killed in some sort of battle, though the specific details were never revealed, resulting in the extinction one one of the three branches of our family. Right after that, my aunt swore to never fight another battle for this kingdom for reasons that also weren't revealed. Even though she's still branded as a traitor to this day, I know there was an understandable reason for her resignation."

"Are you sure she wasn't just depressed that her brother died?"

"I highly doubt that. She knows death is a certainty in war. Anyway, sometime after that it became tradition that at least one child from the royal branch is named by someone from the remaining branch as sign of unity between the branches."

"So... your aunt was the one who named him?"

"Correct."

"Huh. So wait; if your aunt is completely against fighting for our kingdom, why would she let Seong Mi-Na enter that-"

"I asked her myself... and I have to admit, her answer was very strange."

"What was it?"

_flashback..._

"So you gave up fighting for this kingdom... but you're allowing your daughter to?"

"I'm sure you know this, but your father kept many, many secrets from, not only his people, but from you, his own son. As for Seong Mi-Na, even though she's only ten, I'm allowing her to go down her own path. By the time she dicovers the truth behind this kingdom, she'll be old enough to make decisions based off of it for herself."

"What 'truth' are you talking about? And why don't I know about it?"

No answer.

* * *

><p>"She was here in the castle just a few days ago, but after speaking with my advisors, she left in a hurry and wouldn't say anything to me."<p>

"That's weird." Xianghua responded, "How does a king not know about his own kingdom?"

The King looked down at her, "In time, you'll learn what you need to know."

"Hey!" a cheery voice called.

Seong Mi-Na, relative to the royal family, pranced toward the two.

"Well this is a surprise." said the King, "I don't usually see you here in the castle... unless you want something, that is."

"Noo." Mi-Na denied, "I just came here to see my favorite cousin is all."

"You mean you only cousin?"

"Sure, whatever."

"Hmph. Well, as you can see, I'm busy right now, so you're gonna have to wait."

"Aaaw, that's to bad. My mom really wants to see you, too."

"Is that so?"

"Oh, yeah! I forgot to tell you that Mom wanted to see you as soon as you're available. She says it's very important."

"Can I ask what for?"

"I dunno. Something about-"

"Your Majesty." an elderly voice interrupted.

From behind Seong Mi-Na, came two of the King's advisors. One shot a threatening glare at Mi-Na as he walked by.

"What is it?" asked the King.

"There's someone in the throne room requesting an audience with you."

The King was silent for a moment before chuckling, "I almost forgot. I called for someone a while ago." he turned to Seong Mi-Na, "Come on. We can go see your mother when I'm finished."

* * *

><p>In the throne room, a blue haired woman waited impatiently for the King's return. Though this wasn't a rare occurrence, it was still very irritating to wait.<p>

Just then, the door opened.

Raphael moved lazily into the room, expecting to see a muscular man seated on the throne on the other side of the room, but instead, saw a slim woman with blue hair that ran down to her back.

The woman grimaced at Raphael's look of surprise.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I should be the one asking that question." Raphael told her, "I've been summoned by His Majesty."

"Calm down, you two."

Raphael and the girl turned toward the door to see the King, acompanied by Marth, Zasalamel, Xianghua, and Seong Mi-Na.

"I've called for both of you." the King continued, moving towards his throne, "I have an assignment I need completed. Fu-Ma Ninjas have reported an ominous presence southeast of this city. But, admittedly, newer ninjas can be a little paranoid at times when they sense a demon nearby. Still, I want to be absolutely sure, smwhich is why I'm sending only two of you. Do you two understand? Raphael? Lucina?"

Lucina nodded, then glanced at Marth. The King noticed immediately.

"I never noticed before," he began, "but two two of you very much alike."

"We're related, Your Majesty." Marth told him.

"Huh. As for you two, if you have no further questions, you're dismissed."

Just then, a paniced castle official barged ino the room.

"Your Majesty!" he called, panicked.

"What is it?"

"There's a fire in a house in the eastern part of Capital!"

* * *

><p>The King had rushed Raphael and Lucina out of the castle to start their mission. For the first twenty minutes, they walked in total silence. That is, until Raphael decided to break the silence.<p>

"So," he began, "you wouldn't happen to know where exactly thoses ninjas are, would you?"

"If His Majesty sent us this way to meet with them due to reports of a malicious aura, they wouldn't be too far away. We just have to find them."

Raphael let out a bored sigh as the continued along their path. The sun was beginning to shine brightly, bathing him in its warmth, and signalling that it was now past noon. He wondered about how Amy was doing. His foster daughter didn't seem to mind him leaving aside from some initial paranoia, and more of the same if he took too long. Raphael thought about perhaps leaving with her on his missions when she got older. He looked over at Lucina again.

"Your name is Lucina, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, then. I feel that we got off on the wrong foot when we met. Let's start over, my name is Raphael."

Lucina looked at him from over her shoulder to see he had a hand extended. The girl turned, and reciprocated the gesture, then continued walking.

"Are you from Capital?" Raphael continued, "I haven't seen you around before today."

"My family relocated to Capital from another country a few years ago."

"Including Marth?"

"...Yes."

"Do the two of you get along?"

"I rarely see him, so I don't know what kind of person he is. But my husband says he's a nice person."

"Husband? You look fairly young to me."

"Thank you. My husband relocated to this country with us so we could stay together. Though we weren't married at the time."

"Hm. So, who is he?"

"His name is **Robin**. You may know him; the King appointed him advisor for the General."

"Is that so? I've seen the General before, but not his advisor."

The two searched and searched for the ninjas to nk avail. Soon, Raphael thought about giving up.

"Perhaps they aren't here." he said, "Maybe we should head back."

"No. His Majesty entrusted us with this task, and I don't plan on letting him down."

Raphael sighed, "Very well." As the swordsman looked into a wooded area something caught his attention.

"Look!" he told Lucina.

"What is it?!"

The girl followed Raphael's pointed finger and saw it.

A tree. The tree featured several cut marks, including a large one near the base. A branch was also severed from the tree.

Lucina ran toward the tree, followed by Raphael.

"This isn't all." said Lucina, "Look."

Several of the surrounding trees had blood on them.

"It's still fresh." Raphael noted, "And look."

Lucina drew a horrified gasp as she stepped away. On the ground, just ahead of her, lied two disfigured bodies. They were bloody, the limbs were dislocated, and their skin was pale.

"Who could have done this?!" Lucina asked in horror.

"LOOK OUT!"

Raphael dove and shoved Lucina to the ground.

The girl was about to scream at Raphael in anger, but another sight caught her attention.

Towering over them, piercing the two with a bloodthirsty glare, was the Azure Night himself.

.

Nightmare.

* * *

><p><em>On the next chapter of The Legend of Zelda: Tale of Souls...<em>

As Raphael and Lucina battle with Nightmare, they discover the fearsome power of his sword, Soul Edge.

Meanwhile, Xianghua learns that the Chai Dynasty isn't nearly as benevolent as she grew up believing, and of the lengths some will go to to keep it's secrets from being exposed.

Next Chapter: The Curse of Soul Edge


	24. The Curse of Soul Edge

_On the last chapter of the The Legend of Zelda: Tale of Souls..._

Raphael and Lucina set out on a mission to meet with a team of Fu-Ma. But when they found them, they had already been killed. The culprit, however, was none other than the Azure Knight, Nightmare.

* * *

><p>Chapter 23: The Curse of Soul Edge<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Date: October 14th, Year 992<strong>

* * *

><p>Seong Mi-Na's eyes were wide in horror as she watched her own home be devoured by flames. The King had a mass quantity of people gather water to quench the flames, but even as they slowly died down, Mi-Na couldn't help but fear the absolute worse.<p>

"Where's my mom?" she asked the King, "Is she still in there?"

The King looked down at his younger cousin, " I... don't know..."

"Your Majesty!" called a man.

"What is it?"

"Please. Follow me."

The body of Seong Mi-Na's mother had been recovered from inside the burning inferno, luckily, with no visible burn marks from the fire. From what everyone could see, it seemed she had ben deeply cut across the throat. And to make things worse, she had a sword in her hand. There was also a bad bruise on her forehead covered by her long hair.

"I know we haven't investigated yet," the man continued, "But it seems clear as day that she committed suicide."

* * *

><p>"Who<em> is<em> this man?" Lucina asked Raphael.

"Tsk. I wouldn't exactly call him a 'man'." he began, "But he's someone all of us in the Chai Dynasty have come to fear. He's terrorized the world since before recorded history. His name is Nightmare."

"Nightmare..." Lucina repeated under her breath. _This power... he's not even battling us yet, and I can already feel it even from this distance. There's so much of it... What is he?_

"What did you do to these two?" Raphael asked, referring to the deceased ninjas behind him.

"I devoured their souls." the Azure Knight answered.

Lucina gasped, _Their... souls?!_

Nightmare brought up his sword, "And you two are next!"

As Lucina drew her sword, Raphael poked her with his elbow, grabbing her attention.

"Even though we outnumber him," he began, "We'll never be able to defeat him. He's far too powerful."

"So what do we do?!" she whispered back.

"The first chance we get, we run. Until then, just try to stay alive."

"Enough squabbling!" Nightmare interrupted, "Your souls are _mine_!"

"Here he comes!" Lucina warned.

"Quick!" Raphael told her, "We must separate!"

The two ran in opposite directions as Nightmare approached them. Just then, the Azure Knight sped toward Lucina.

"_Damn_ it!" Raphael cursed.

Lucina had no choice but to go on the defensive and try to block Nightmare's giant blade with her own. The sheer force of the attack sent the girl to the ground. Nightmare took advantage, and struck her on the side of her head, launching her a few feet away.

_I've got no choice_. thought Raphael.

The swordsman rushed at Nightmare, though he didn't know what exactly he would do.

Nightmare sensed the attack coming, and gave Raphael a swift kinck to the abdomen, knocking the wind out of him. He then followed up with a punch using his monster-like arm.

Lucina watched this transpire with a puzzled expression. _He isn't trying to kill him. _she thought.

As Nightmare turned toward Raphael, the blonde swiped at his legs to no avail.

_We won't be able to hurt him thanks to that armor._ Lucina thought as she studied her opponent, _But... all those plates of armor has to join_ _somewhere_... and that's where I'll attack.

Nightmare used a used a foot to press Raphael's head to the ground.

"Your resistance is futile." Nightmare chided, "There _is_ no escape for you."

_Now!_

Lucina lunged forward, and jabbed her into a joint in Nightmare's armor. She could feel the sword penetrate what may or may not have been skin.

Nightmare yelled in pain before swinging his sword at Lucina as he turned to her. The girl, while quick enough to duck the attack wasn't able to dodge the Azure Knight's other hand as it wrapped around her throat.

Lucina gasped desperately for air as Nightmare squeezed her.

"Pathetic human." he said, "_Keep_ your foul soul; for I shall take your _life_ instead!"

Nightmare threw Lucina forward as Soul Edge took a red glow. With a swing of its blade, released a red wave of energy, which hit Lucina at point blank range.

Raphael's eyes widened._ We may not make it out of this after all..._ he thought.

* * *

><p>"<em>Suicide<em>?"

Seong Mi-Na stared at her mother's body in both confusion and sorrow. "Xianghua," she began, "What's suicide?"

"It means she killed herself. I think she slit her own throat with that sword in her hand. But not before setting the house on fire hoping the flames would destroy her body before you could see. She must have sent you to the castle so she'd have time to do all of this."

The man turned to the King, "What do you think, Your Majesty?"

The King gave the man a long, thoughtful look before he spoke, "I won't come to a conclusion until a thorough investigation is conducted. That is all."

"...I see..."

Xianghua looked to her side to see Seong Mi-Na on her knees, crying openly into her cupped hands. "Why would she do this...?" she asked no one in particular, "Was... she mad at me?"

The King saw and heard what his cousin said, but didn't speak until the unnamed man walked away.

"Pick yourself up." he told her, "We need to talk... in private."

* * *

><p>Raphael san as fast as he could from Nightmare, who wasn't at all far behind.<p>

"How laughable!" Nightmare taunted, "Do you truly believe you can run forever?"

After Lucina had been fatally wounded, Raphael ran into the wooded area in hopes of getting Nightmare off his tail.

_I must lose him here._ Raphael planned, _Then, I'll go back for Lucina._

Raphael hid behind a tree. As Nightmare drew closer, he decided to climb so he wouldn't be seen as easily. Sitting on a branch, Raphael could see Lucina as she lied there, barely clinging to life.

Just then, the tree he was in, as well as many surrounding him, toppled over.

Raphael leaped from his falling tree into Lucina's direction, but was caught by the hair by Nightmare.

"And to think, perhaps, that you could've escaped if you weren't so concerned for this girl. That's one thing I hate about you humans. You're all too sentimental."

"Perhaps you're right." Raphael strained, "But you must admit... we're quite _crafty_!"

As he finished his statement, Raphael swiftly kicked Nightmare in the head. The Azure Knight stumble back, dropping Raphael, and prompting the blonde to run.

After a few seconds, he caught up to Lucina, who still lied on the ground, barely alive.

"Come, now." he told her, "We mu-AWCK!"

Raphael drew a sharp gasp for air as the giant sword protruding his abdomen caught his eye.

"But... h-how?"

"You may prove to be of some use to me..." Nightmare spoke, "that is why I've avoided killing you... but if you oppose me again, you _will_ die."

Nightmare pulled Soul Edge from Raphael's body, and walked away.

Raphael groaned in pain as he slowly rolled onto his side. He felt something pulsating in his large wound, but was in too much pain to think. He pressed his hand against it to slow the bleeding, but found something awfully strange: though his wound was indeed very deep, it did not bleed. In fact, now that he thought about it, the pain was beginning to subside as well, and was only replaced by a burst of energy. Passing it off as a second wind, a very strange one at that, Raphael helped the barely conscious Lucina to a seated position. The girl's face was almost in blood. With little say in the matter, the swordsman put her on his back, and began the long trek home.

* * *

><p>Link was deep in thought as his home came into view. He could understand if Talim didn't want to talk about her troubles around Cassandra and Kilik, but alone with him, she was usually an open book.<p>

"I wonder what was bothering her..." he said to himself, "She always tells me if something's wrong. Just like Sari-"

Link paused. Was he really about to compare Talim, who he had only known for a month, to Saria, who had been there for him his entire life? As Link opened his door, he could only stare as if he were still shocked at its hollow interior. The boy sighed.

"Did you hear that?" a voice asked.

"Shh!" another one responded.

Link's heartbeat sped up. Had someone really broe into his home? Nervously drawing his sword, Link tip-toed through the house, searching for the intruders. He found none.

"Maybe I'm just hearing things." he said to himself. The boy opened the door to his room-

"AAH!"

Startled, Link fell back onto his bottom.

The King himself looked down at Link with unreadable expression. "Hey, there." he said.

Link stared up at him, "W...What..." He sprang to his feet, "What are _you_ doing here?!"

"Check your tone. You _are_ speaking to royalty, you know."

"Oh... right. Sorry. I guess I'm just not used to visitors."

"I see that."

Link looked into his room to see Seong Mi-Na and Xianghua seated on his bed. The girls were silent as they watched him, though Xianghua gave him a kind smile.

The boy looked up at the King again. "What's... going on?"

* * *

><p>On a hill quite a distance away from Capital, but close enough to have a clear view of the city, stood Ghirahim. Not far behind, was the boy he had met in the forest.<p>

"So," Ghirahim spoke, "That's where **you've** been hiding."

* * *

><p>"So that's the entire story." the King told Link.<p>

As the King informed Link of the situation, the boy had taken a seat on his bed next to Xianghua. Seong Mi-Na cried openly into her cupped hands after being reminded of her mother's death.

_Wow..._ thought Link, pitying his classmate.

"Now," the King continued, "I have my theory on what happened, but absolutely nothing I say leaves this room. Understood?"

Link and Xianghua nodded.

The King eyed the three children before he spoke. "Seong... your mother was murdered."

Everyone gasped.

"But dad," Xianghua argued, "You were there. Remember? She had a deep cut in her throat, and she had a sword in her hand."

"That was false evidence planted to keep us from the truth."

"How can you tell?"

"Let's start with the body. First off, there was a large bruise on her forehead covered by her hair, telling me she had been struck repeatedly."

"But there would have to be signs of a struggle for that."

"Exactly. Which would explain the fire. It was started to destroy that evidence along with anything else that would have given us any clues."

Seong Mi-Na raised her head as she finally spoke, "But who would do something like that?"

"I don't know for sure. But I know that whoever it was, it could only have been someone of a high rank in this kingdom."

"So basically," Xianghua began, "We're looking at some kind conspiracy?"

"What's a conspiracy?" asked Link.

"A plan concocted by some sort of alliance to cause harm to others." the King answered, "Nowadays, the term is generally used when a corrupt government is the subject of conversation." he turned to Xianghua, "There are a lot of secrets my father ordered hidden from me in his will, so I will never get to know them. But once _you_ take the throne, you and Seong Mi-Na can finally expose these secrets."

"Wait." Link cut in, "if you're the king, can't you-"

"Like I said. It was written in the will of the last king that I never learn what secrets he kept."

Link went silent.

"I guess I understand..." Seong Mi-Na spoke, "One of your advisors could even be a suspect... That must be why you brought us to this kid's house instead of the castle."

"My name's Link." the boy muttered under his breath.

"That's not all." the King told her, "Because she was your mother, there could be a chance of you knowing what she knew. And as a result, they may come for _you_ next."

Seong gasped. "But... _why_?" she asked, her voice quaking in fear, "I... I don't know anything..."

"Still. They can't, and won't, take the risk. The first chance they get, they _will_ kill you."

Seong Mi-Na began to tear up again as fear for her life overwhelmed her.

"If you want to live," the King continued, "You'll have to be watched at all times until I can figure out who was responsible for this. Trust no one."

Xianghua began to speak, "We can start the investigation with that guy who-"

"And there's our next problem. 'That guy'."

"What about 'em?"

"Every adult in Capital visits the throne room at least once within a three month time span. The fact alone that you don't at least recognize him by his appearance means that something isn't right. I doubt he's from one of the other cities because him getting to the burning house before me says that he's familiar with _this_ one."

"If you were so suspicious, then how come you didn't do anything about it?"

"If the person responsible had been watching, there's no telling what they would've done if they knew I were onto them."

"So how're we gonna go about this?"

"I've never dealt with anything like this before, so I don't have an idea at the moment. But for now," the King looked at Seong Mi-Na, "I'm placing you under protection."

Seong didn't respond.

The King looked at Link, who was practically sitting on Xianghua's lap due to the lack of available space on the edge of his bed.

"I apologize for the intrusion. As you can see, we chose to talk about this here because nobody would expect us to be here. And I promise to have your front doorknob replaced."

Link looked at the King, confused, "My doorknob...?"

The boy shouted in alarm when he saw the broken doorknob in the King's hand as he raised it to show him.

"It turns out that the door was unlocked. I broke it thinking you had the common sense to lock it. But obviously, I was wrong."

Link eyed the King angrily as he walked out of his home.

"Sorry about all this." he heard Xianghua say before giving him a one-armed hug, "See ya!"

As the young princess sped up to join her father, Link let out a sigh. _What a jerk._ he thought, thinking about the King.

* * *

><p>Raphael had already made it back to Capital by sunset. Luckily, Lucina had managed to cling to life until they could get to a hospital. What seemed strange, though, was how Raphael felt as if he had never battle Nightmare by the time he returned, despite the large wound in his belly. The medical staff decided to keep Lucina, but told Raphael that he was free to go after they bandaged his wound. Amy was understandably skeptical about all of this adter Raphael told her, though she tried hard to hide it.<p>

That night, Raphael was able to easily find slumber, unlike his daughter. Amy stared at the ceiling as she lied in her luxurious mattress. Something wasn't right. She felt... something beckoning her. Deciding to investigate, Amy found herself headed toward Raphael's room. She hesitated. The girl had visited her father's room just a few times in the years she's lived with him. He never seemed to have any problem with her being in his room, she just doesn't go in there. Amy took very slow steps toward Raphael's sleeping body. Something was radiating from him. With a second look, it seemed to be radiating from his abdomen. After some contemplation, Amy unwrapped her father's bandages. His wounds were not healed as Raphael claimed; nor have thy even showed any progress in the heaking process. It was still open, still fresh as if the wound had just been inflicted a moment ago. But instead of blood, she saw some sort of black, gunky substance. As nauseating as it was just touching the gunk, something told her to dig deeper. It had only been a few minutes before Any was completely grossed out. But just before she could pull her hands out of her father, she felt something hard. It felt like a shard of glass. It certainly couldn't be an organ as it was far too small. After pulling the shard out, Amy stared hard at it, trying to figure out just what this was, which proved to be a task on its own since it was covered in the strange substance. After wrapping Raphael's wound again, Amy left the room, and filled a bucket with water with the intention of washing the gunk off the shard. After doing so, she walked outside, and held the shard up to the moonlight, hoping it would help her discover just what exactly it was. The shard gave off a blood-like crimson glow despite the contrasting colors of the night. "Weird." she whispered to herself.

What Amy somehow failed to notice, was a figure staring down at the young girl. The feminine silhouette placed a hand on her hip as she leaned on the large, ring-shaped object beside her.

"_Goody_!" she spoke as Amy returned to her home, "Not only do **we** get the swordsman, but **we** get the _girl_ as a bonus!" A sadistic smirk spread across her face, as she continued, "_Buuut_ if she doesn't want to come along... Soul Edge could always use a snack!" A large bird then landed on her shoulder. "Hm... looks like **he's** almost here." She giggled, "Tomorrow night... That's when the fun _really_ begins!"

* * *

><p>Amy set the shard down on a dresser beside Raphael. She decided she would tell her father about her discovery first thing tomorrow morning. But what she didn't know... was that by tomorrow, the man who saved her would be gone forever... and replaced by something... not human.<p>

_On the next chapter of The Legend of Zelda: Tale of Souls..._

It's been over a month since the Hylian Massacre, and Link is still feeling the emotional effects of seeing his Kokiri brethren die. As Raphael is taken away by a mysterious girl with a ring shaped sword, Link finds himself searching desperately for someone who'll understand his situation. But little does he know... _something_ is coming for him.

Chapter 24: Enigma


	25. Enigma

Chapter 24: Enigma

* * *

><p><strong>Date: October 16th, Year 992<strong>

* * *

><p>Link's eyes fluttered open. As his senses returned to him, a familiar smell had made its way into his home. Without thinking, the boy shot up to a sitting position, and froze in response to what he saw.<p>

...He was in his old home; his tree house in the Kokiri Forest.

"What the..." were the first words he spoke in response.

Link jumped from his bed, and ran out the front door. He couldn't believe it. It was as if the past month didn't even happen; as if it were all a dream.

"B-But... how?" The boy watched as two Kokiri children argued over a Deku Stick after emerging from the local store. "I... I thought..."

"_YOO_-HOOO!"

Link searched around for familiar voice. It wasn't until he peered down the ladder when he saw her. His green-haired friend, Saria.

"Hi, Link!" she shouted.

Link's eyes widened as he stared at his best friend, who he thought was dead.

"Hm? Is something wrong? What is it, Link?"

The boy began to tear up, "Your... _alive_!"

Saria stared at him as if a Deku Baba sprouted from his head. "Well... come down so we can talk about it!"

Link and Saria met in the Sacred Forest Meadow, their old meeting place, where Link told her of everything that had happened in the past month, the two were seated on their tree stump in front of the Forest Temple.

"Sounds like you had quite the dream." Saria told Link as he finished recalling prior events.

"Yeah." Link agreed, "...But... it seemed so... real. And... I thought..."

"Thought what?"

Link's breath began to shake as he to teared up again, "That I'd never see you again. He lowered his head as he spoke, "That you died because I-"

"Was _weak_?"

"What?!" Link responded as he looked beside him...

...to see that Saria had vanished.

"That day," her voice continued, "You left the forest thinking only of yourself! You weren't even thinking about me! Do you know why?"

"Saria, I-"

"Because you're a _coward_, Link! You're nothing more than a pathetic excuse for a swordsman who, when in the face of danger, can do nothing but cower like a mewling child!"

"I..." Link stood as his fists shook with anger, "I'm not _weak_!"

"Oh yeah?" a new voice cut in. Link turned to see Cassandra, standing with a devilish smile on her face, "Then how come you couldn't even beat a little girl?"

"I-"

_Stab!_

.

Link gasped. As blood began to drip from his mouth, the boy looked down at his abdomen to see a knife protruding from a fresh wound, blood pouring out rapidly.

"Face it, Link." said Saria in a cruel tone as she twisted the knife into Link's wound, "You'll never be strong enough to protect anyone. That's why I'm dead."

Link slowly turned his head to look at Saria, when he was saw that her skin and hair began to literally melt, exposing her bloody flesh.

"And very soon..."

Saria flesh followed, as it melted away, exposing nothing but an eerie skeleton, the eyeballs still intact as Saria leaned her head inward, and her voice lowering to a whisper.

"...You'll be dead, too."

* * *

><p>Link set out a horrified scream as he sat up in bed. He awoke in a cold sweat. Though he was thankful for the fact that those... events... had not actually happened, there was a lingering doubt that it was just a dream. He didn't know why, but... it felt more like a warning thsn a dream.<p>

"Bad dream, huh?" asked Taki.

Link nodded. "Yeah... _HUH_?!" Link looked up at the ninja, as she walked into his bedroom.

"Why do you keep _doing_ this?!" Link shouted, "Don't you have anything better to do?!"

"I do nothing but sit at home all, so no. Now get dressed. You'll be late otherwise."

Link sighed, "Fine!" Originally, the boy joined Kal Ssaum Haggyo to better himself in the ways of combat, and prepare him to save Hyrule. And it was just that, his desire to return home, and not some crazy ninja and that jerk of a King, that kept him going. But in a way, he was sort of glad to have Taki there this particular morning. After what he just saw, the mere presence of another person was comforting.

* * *

><p>Raphael rose to a seated position in his luxurious mattress. He placed a hand on his abdomen, where his wound had been. The strange feeling he had yesterday was now gone. What exactly was that, anyway?<p>

After sitting in bed for a few minutes, Raphael decided to go check on Amy. Thankfully, the King had told him the previous day that he would be given time off. Now, he could spend more time with his daughter. In her room, the swordsman looked down at his daughter as she dozed comfortably in her bed. He smiled as he brushed a stray hair to the side.

"Adorable... isn't she?"

Before Raphael could move a muscle, he found that a strange blade was being held to his throat.

"_What_?" he spoke, "What's going on?!"

"Sh, sh, ssshhh. Quiet down, will you? You don't wanna wake her," a girl spoke, pressing the blade onto his neck, "_do_ you?"

Raphael's hands balled into fists. "How much do you want?" he whispered.

"Oh, come on," she whispered back, "I don't want any money, silly! But what I _do_ want... is for you to come with _me_."

"You want me to leave my daughtere here and-"

"Oh, don't worry a her, she won't even notice you were gone! That is... if you cooperate."

The swordsman sighed, "Very well. Just make this quick."

The girl giggled.

"By the way," Raphael continued, "if we're getting acquainted, can I at least know your name?"

"**Tira**. Now come on! You don't wanna be late!"

As the two left the room, Raphael looked back at his daughter, _Strange,_ he thought, _Amy's a very light sleeper. She should have awoken by now..._

* * *

><p>"Now," Ivy spoke, "You'll all be learning a new technique called Guard Impact."<p>

As Ivy explained, Link rested his head on his arms.

"Now they're _both_ all gloomy." Cassandra told Kilik, "I swear, it's contagious."

"Just talk to them." Kilik responded.

"What?! Why _me_?"

"'Cause you're sitting closest to them."

"Ugh, fine." The girl turned to Link, "Hey, Link."

As she nudged his shoulder, Link turned to her. He was then instantly reminded of his earlier nightmare.

_"Then how come you couldn't even beat a little girl?"_

.

"Link?" Cassandra called again, now with a worried tone.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Are... you okay?"

Talim, who sat on the other side of Link, began to watch him from the corner of her eye.

Link stared at Cassandra for a moment, "I... nothing."

"Cassandra." Ivy called.

The young girl, startled, gasped as she found that she was now in the center of attention.

"Perhaps you and your friend would like to demonstrate since you know enough about Guard Impact that you don't need to pay attention."

Cassandra looked down at the floor, embarrassed, "...No, thanks." she responded sheepishly.

"Please, I insist. Besides, you wouldn't want Sophitia to know that you weren't paying attention, would you?"

"N-No!"

"Fine then. Come." Ivy looked at Link, "You two, boy."

Talim, who had been silent almost the entire day, was now worried about her Hylian friend. Cassandra was a major contributor to Link's current state of mind, and she knew that. She had a feeling this wouldn't end well.

When the children approached the center of the room, Link couldn't help but, once again, think about his nightmare. His embarrassing loss to Cassandra had already bothered him enough as it is. That's why he trains with Talim during his free time. Now that he stood face to face with her, though they weren't sparring this time, he grew a little nervous.

Cassandra sighed. Just this morning, Talim told her about how Link still feels about that day. She was beginning to wonder if that was the problem.

"Link," Ivy instructed, "You strike, and Cassandra will perform the Guard Impact."

Link nodded as Ivy handed him and Cassandra wooden swords, and a wooden shield for Cassandra.

"One more thing." Ivy continued, speaking to Cassandra, "I would like for you to use a parry attack when after you deflect his attack."

The two children looked at each other. "Don't worry," said Cassandra, "I won't hit you too hard."

Link tightened his grip on the wooden sword. Then, he swung at Cassandra, prompting her to quickly deflect the attack. The boy stumble back. Cassandra raised her blade in preparation for her parry attack, as Ivy instructed.

_"You couldn't even beat a little girl."_

_THUD!_

.

Gasps of disbelief and shock were heard throughout the room. Link hadn't completely registered what just happened, but when he did, nothing could be done about it; it was too late.

Cassandra was now seated on the floor, holding a hand over her face as fresh blood trickled down her arm from a bleeding nose.

"W-_Why_?" she asked Link after a sob, "Why did you _do_ that?"

Just before Cassandra could counterattack, Link had shut his eyes tight as a scene from his nightmare played in his mind. As the girl brought her sword down, Link quickly struck her in the face with his own as hard as he could, resulting in the current situation. Link was absolutely speechless.

* * *

><p>"Here we are!" Tira told Raphael.<p>

"A castle?" the man asked, "Does the King know about this?"

"Maaaybe. Well? What are you waiting for? Come in!"

Tira grabbed Raphael by the wrist, and forcefully pulled him into the castle. This structure appeared to be very old. Many of it's decorations had blankets of dust on them, indicating they they hadn't been tended to in years. After a few minutes, Raphael was brought to a room lighted by torches protruding from the walls. It was then, just as Raphael stared into the other side of the room, when he saw him.

The Azure Knight sat on what appeared to be a throne. In front of him was an oval shaped table with only two people seated. One was a large golem, and the other he recognized to be Cervantes.

Before the blonde could even think to make a move, Tira slammed the door behind her.

"What's going on here?!" Raphael yelled at the strange girl.

"Now, now," she began, "This isn't _nearly_ as bad as it looks. Just hear us out."

Raphael looked around at the horrifying figures gathered in the room. He only alive now because Nightmare had decided not to kill him. There was absolutely no way he'd be able to survive if he were to attack. If he tried to run, they'd undoubtedly track him down and kill him. He had no choice to comply if he ever wanted to get home to Amy. He turned to Tira, "What exactly do you want from me?"

Tira giggle, "Isn't it obvious, silly? We want you to join us!"

"Join you?!" Raphael yelled, outraged, "I'd rather die!"

Cervantes chuckled as Nightmare began to speak.

"As much as I loathe you humans, I can't help but pity you. You're willing to die for the country you were raised to believe was benevolent, but once you discover the true nature of its rulers for yourself, will continue to hide behind such a patriotic facade?"

"What do you mean?"

"Hmph. Allow me to tell you... the _true_ story behind this kingdom."

* * *

><p>Luckily for Link, Talim had some free time that afternoon, so he requested that the two train together. Though this was really because the boy was still shaken up about his dream, and wanted company. There was also the new emotions building up inside of him. There were many, but they all could be summed up to one adjective: loneliness. After the two were done, Link asked if he could speak to his friend. He was finally about to tell another person about his dream.<p>

"That's horrible." Talim responded, "I can't even imagine how hard it must have been to witness that."

"Yeah..." Link continued, "But... that isn't the only thing bothering me..."

"What is it?"

Link wanted to say it. He never realized it until today, but since he first arrived in the Chai Dynasty, he felt loneliness lingering in the depths of his mind. Right now, he just wanted to be with someone. He'd tell Talim this, but he didn't want her to get the wrong idea. "I... well..."

Talim, who now sat beside Link, leaned, forward to get a better view of his expression.

"Well... how're things with you and Taki?"

Talim sighed, "The other day, she... did something that bothered me." Talim just couldn't reveal to anyone that her teacher was hiding a shard of Soul Edge in her house. Though the two made up this morning, she still feared what would happen if someone else heard the secret.

"You two get along pretty well, huh?"

Talim nodded, "I guess so."

"Talim!" Taki, who had been listening from a safe distance, called, "It's getting late. We're heading home."

Talim turned to Link, "Well, I have to go... bye."

Link didn't respond. As Talim jogged to join Taki, Link stared at the ground and sighed. _I... just want someone to understand how I feel._ he thought, _There has to be someone..._

Just then, someone came to mind.

* * *

><p>It took him a while, but Link had finally found the bakery that belonged to the Alexander Family. He remembered how Cassandra would brag about their family owning the best bakery in town, which is how he knew where the girl lived. Inside, the smell of freshly baked bread was rampant. Many of the tables were filled, implying the business was great.<p>

Link walked up to the man at the front counter, and grabbed his attention. "Hey, do you know where Cassandra is?"

The man looked down at the boy, "You must be a classmate," he said, "Cassandra's in the residential side of the bakery. Just knock at the door and someone will answer."

Link moved to the residential part of the bakery and found a door, similar in appearance to that of a regular house's. After knocking a few times, the boy waited. When the door opened, there was a young girl with shoulder length blonde hair, not Cassandra. She took immediate note of Link's ears. "You're that boy from the funeral." she said.

Now that Link thought about it, he did in fact recognize her; he remembered her from the funeral. She was staring at him as if he'd grown an extra head. She must be a relative.

"Pyrrha?" a familiar voice called, "Who's at the door?"

The young girl moved to the side, revealing the woman Link recognized to be Cassandra's older sister. She looked down at him.

"You must be Link." she said, "I haven't seen you for quite a while, but my sister's told me about you. Including what happened today."

Link gulped nervously as Sophitia stared down at him with an unreadable expression.

"So why have you come here?" she asked, "Have you come to apologize?"

Though apologizing would be a good idea, it wasn't what Link had in mind. He then decided to falsely nod.

"Very well. Pyrrha, go get her."

As Pyrrha scampered away, Sophitia looked down at Link again, "You know, for some reason, Cassandra doesn't blame you for what happened."

Link was surprised, "She doesn't?"

"No. Under normal circumstances, she would've beaten you senseless. But I guess she feels guilty because she thought she embarrassed you a month ago."

_How many people know about that, anyway?!_ Link thought.

"She's feeling a little down about the whole situation, so don't say anything to unnerve her any further. I'll know if you do."

"O-Okay!"

Just then, Cassandra came to the door. She seemed surprised to see Link.

"This boy wants to speak with you." Sophitia told her sister, "I'll leave you two to it."

After a moment of awkward silence, Cassandra finally spoke, "C'mon, let's take a seat."

For some reason, Cassandra decided to sit next to Link as they took their table.. By now, the sun was beginning to set.

"Do you want something to eat?" Cassandra asked.

"No," Link answered, "no, thanks."

Another brief moment of silence.

"Hey," Link began, "I just wanted to say sorry... about earlier today. Something just came over me, and..."

Cassandra raised an eyebrow, "..._And_?"

Link decided not to tell Cassandra about his dream. It might make this situation even worse. Besides, it wasn't what he was here to talk about. "I... guess I just lost control."

"...Is that right?"

Link glanced at her, worried. Those it was obvious Cassandra felt the same way, but was able to hide it better. "Are you angry?"

"Are _you_?"

"...No."

Cassandra sighed. It almost sounded like one of relief. "Well then!" she said, wrapping an arm around Link, "I guess it's safe to say we made up, huh?"

Link awkwardly glanced Cassandra's hand as it lay on the shoulder opposite of the side she was on. "There's... more I wanna talk about."

"Whst is it?"

"Your parents." Link said, immediately grabbing Cassandra's undivided attention, "You were pretty close to them... right?"

"...Yeah. Why? What do you have to say about my parents?"

Link hesitated. The boy felt selfish. Here he was, searching for someone who understands just how alone he feels in this land of strangers, but he didn't even stop to think of how it made Cassandra feel to be reminded of her deceased parents... but he couldn't stop now.

"Do you... ever feel alone?"

Cassandra removed her arm from around Link. "No." she answered flatly, "Why would I? I still have my brother and sister. My niece and nephew, too."

"...Niece? ...Nephew? What're those?"

"My sister's kids."

"Your sister has children? How old is she?"

"Old."

Link didn't believe that. Sophitia looked very young for what he thought a mother would look like.

"Anyway," Cassandra continued, "Even if I didn't have them, I still have Kilik and Talim... and _you_."

"Oh... I see."

"What's wrong?"

Link rose from his chair, "Nothing... I-I have to go."

Cassandra sighed as Link walked out of the bakery.

"Gee." she heard Sophitia say, "What did you _say_ to him?"

The girl turned to see Sophitia seated at the table behind her. "Sophitia?!" she yelled, "Were you _eavesdropping_?!"

"Oh, hush. You talking to a _boy_ was something I just _had_ to witness."

Cassandra blushed, "Sh-Shut up!"

* * *

><p>Link's sense of direction was almost as bad as a moss headed pirate hunter (wink). In the depths of his despair, Link wandered into a part of town he had never seen before. To make things even worse, it was now nighttime, so not many people were outside. One would believe that he should feel grateful for having friends like Talim and Cassandra, but surely they have to return home to their family, and not be around him all day. Link, however, had an empty, wooden house to go to, with no one to welcome him home like everyone else. He didn't understand. This was how he lived in Kokiri Forest, with the other Kokiri, but now he felt that that wasn't how he was supposed to live. But why?<p>

"I... just wish someone understood me..." Link spoke longingly as he entered a darkened area of the city.

"Is that _so_?"

.

Startled, Link spun around to see a slender, pale man in a red cape.

The man continued, "Then perhaps we can make an arrangement."

Link stared at the man, wondering why somebody was out at such a late hour. "Who're _you_?" he asked.

The man walked up to Link, "My name his **Ghirahim**." he said, "And _you're_ to come with _me_."

* * *

><p><em>On the next chapter of The Legend of Zelda: Tale of Souls...<em>

Link finds himself in a desperate fight for his life as Ghirahim tries to forcibly take the boy away. But how can a mere child compete with a more experienced opponent, all by himself?

Chapter 25: Ghirahim, Demon Lord!


	26. Ghirahim, Demon Lord!

_On the last chapter of The Legend of Zelda: Tale of Souls..._

"I... just wish someone understood me..." Link spoke longingly as he entered a darkened area of the city.

"Is that so?"

.

Startled, Link spun around to see a slender, pale man in a red cape.

The man continued, "Then perhaps we can make an arrangement."

Link stared at the man, wondering why somebody was out at such a late hour. "Who're you?" he asked.

The man walked up to Link, "My name his **Ghirahim**." he said, "And I need _you_ to come with _me_."

* * *

><p>Chapter 25: Ghirahim, Demon Lord!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Date: October 16th, Year 992<strong>

* * *

><p>"Come... with <em>you<em>?" Link asked.

Ghirahim smirked, "Of course! For one as lonely as _you_ are, I will provide _constant_ companionship."

As Link took a step forward in the small alleyway, he noticed the man's ears. "Your ears!" he noted, "They're just like mine! Are you from Hyrule?"

"Not exactly, but I can assure you that I am quite familiar with the land you've come to call Hyrule."

Link felt as if all of his negative emotions were blown away in an explosion of joy, "Then... can you tell me if everyone's alive?"

"I haven't been in Hyrule since those monsters attacked, so unfortunately, I cannot confirm their safety."

Link's shoulders slumped in disappointment, "Oh..."

"My, what's with the long face? You and I will make great friends, so _do_ lighten up so we can be on our way." Ghirahim moved closer to Link, and held his hand out for him to take.

Would he do it? Would Link leave the Chai Dynasty with this man? The main reason the boy had not left already was so he could train in this kingdom of swordsmen and become skilled enough to save Hyrule. But what's the point if there's no one in Hyrule to save? Then there was Ghirahim. The man offered something Link longed for for over a month: friendship; an understanding companion who would always be there for him. He would never have to yearn for any of this again. It was decided. Link would leave with this man, and trust him to to fill the void in his heart.

.

_"Do you... ever feel alone?"_

.

Link paused en route to Ghirahim. What _was_ that just now?

.

_"...even if I didn't have them, I still have Kilik and Talim... and you."_

.

Why was he hesitating? Ghirahim is offering everything Link has wanted, but... something was telling him not to go with him.

"Why do you hesitate?" asked Ghirahim, "I've come to take you from this hell you call a life. Isn't that what you want?"

Just then, as Link looked met eyes with the mysterious man, he was instantly horrified. In their reflection, he could see it...

...his own death.

"You're not who you say you are!" Link blurted out, "Who are you?! _What_ are you?!"

Ghirahim frowned as Link took several quivering steps away. "It seems you aren't willing to leave quietly..." The man snapped his fingers, prompting a sword to form in his right hand. "You're coming with me. Whether you come willingly, or I beat you within an inch of your life and drag your bloody carcass away!"

Link's adrenaline was rushing, his body, trembling. Was he really about to fight another person?

"What's the matter?" Ghirahim taunted, smiling again, "Are you _afraid_, boy?"

Fear. It was the only other emotion Link could feel nowadays. Lonely and afraid. But now, in the face of danger, he realized both emotions had been uncalled for. He didn't need to feel lonely because he had people like Talim, Cassandra, that... guy with the stick (Kilik), even Xianghua... at times. He didn't need to be afraid anymore because he knew they would always be there for him through thick and thin. They were his **family**. He realized now that he took them all for granted. And if he got out of this alive... he would never do so again. The boy unsheathed his sword, and prepared to engage in combat.

* * *

><p>Raphael stood at the southernmost entrance to Capital. He couldn't believe what Nightmare had told him. Did the Chai Dynasty really have such a dark history that continued even to today?<p>

"So I take it Nightmare told you everything?"

Ivy walked up to Raphael, startling the man as she continued, "I trust 'you know who' informed you on everything?"

Raphael looked confused, "Did they come for you and tell you about this kingdom as well?"

"They didn't have to tell me; I already knew. And they didn't _come_ for me, I came to _them_."

"But... why?"

"Just... repaying a debt... So, have you decided to join us?"

"I... I don't know... I'll have to think this over."

* * *

><p>Link charged at Ghirahim before thrusting his sword as he lunged at his foe.<p>

_SNAP!_

Ghirahim vanished.

_What?!_ Link thought, as his attack found nothing but air, _Where did he go?!_

Just then, Link felt a blunt impact launch him forward.

"Did you think it would that easy?!" Ghirahim teased, "No mere _child_ can hope to stand against the likes of the Demon Lord!"

"Shut up!" Link shouted, rising to his feet in preparation for another attack. As he swung his sword, Ghirahim quickly deflected the attack before unleashing his own assault, thrusting his blade at Link and inflicting numerous shallow wounds in the boy's chest and abdomen. Ghirahim finished the assault with a deep diagonal slash, causing a scream of intense agony to errupt from the boy.

"I'll ask you again." said Ghirahim, "Will you come willingly, or-"

"SHUT UP!" Link screamed as he lie on his side, clutching his belly, "I'm never going _anywhere_ with you! You'll have to _kill_ me first!"

"Come now, we can't have that. I need you alive."

"For what?"

The Demon Lord began a slow paced walk toward Link.

In desperation, Link strained to rise to his feet. The boy then blindly swung his blade only for Ghirahim to catch it with just his fingers.

Link pulled at the handle to no avail. Ghirahim was just too strong. He yanked the sword from the boy's grasp, and tossed it over his shoulder like common trash.

"I'm done playing around." said Ghirahim as he moved toward Link once again. The boy could feel the very atmosphere around him change. It appears Ghirahim was now taking this fight seriously. There was no way Link could win this battle, and he knew that. However, just as the boy turned to run, Ghirahim snapped his fingers again, prompting a barrier to appear just in front of him.

Link paused, _This looks just like..._

Back when Link lived in the Kokiri Forest, he and Saria had been attacked by two Wolfos. In an effort to lead them away from his friend, Link distracted the beasts by running through the forest in clear view of the creatures. When he accidentally left the forest, a barrier similar in appearance to the one in front of him now, barred him. It didn't take him much longer to connect the dots, so to speak.

"Who are you?!" Link asked again, growing nervous, "What do you want from me?!"

The Demon Lord charged at the boy. Desperate, Link raised his shield to block the attack, but the sword split the wooden shield in half. Ghirahim snapped his fingers again, prompting another sword to form in his left hand. Then, in one swift movement, he pierced Link's left shoulder with the blade, ensuring that his left handed opponent wouldn't be able to put up as much resistance.

Before the boy could let out a cry of intense agony, Ghirahim wrapped his now free hand around his throat, only allowing a raspy groan to escape. The Demon Lord forced Link to the ground, and forced his other sword into Link's thigh, trapping him. The pain Link was being put through was now so intense, that tears began to freely fall down the sides of the boy's face. He was now certain he would die here. Or even worse, be kidnapped and held captive as Ghirahim's prisoner. The mere thought of this terrified the young boy.

"Even after all that talk," Ghirahim sneered, "All you've proven was that you're nothing but a scared child."

Now on the brink of unconsciousness, Link could do nothing but watch as Ghirahim squeezed the life from his body like a sponge.

"And now, without further adieu, we depart." Ghirahim let out a cold fit of laughter, perhaps boasting about his clear victory.

"Not so fast."

.

Ghirahim's head snapped toward the direction of this new voice. Standing just a few inches behind him, standing tall in defiance of his plans was Taki, placing her black demon hunting mask on her face as she prepare for battle.

Ghirahim sighed, "And here I thought I would be able to kidnap this child in peace. Oh well."

"Release that boy." Taki ordered, "Now."

Ghirahim burst into more cruel laughter. He reached down and grabbed Link by his hair. He then roughly pulled him to a seated position. "Do you see this, boy?! This girl believes she can save you! As easy as it would be to be on my way with you, it would be a pain if somebody saw us, and lived to tell about it, would it?"

Link stared at Taki as tears from his everlasting pain still fall down his face. To say he was relieved would be an obvious understatement. Ghirahim leaned to the side, shielding his view.

"Oh, don't worry, we'll still leave this place. I just have to take care of the this nu-"

Link had no way to register what had happened next. It looked like Ghirahim was aggressively shoved to the side, where he caught himself on his hands and knees before pulling at kunai knife out the side of his throat. "Well _that_ was rude, now wa-"

Taki wasted no time. As Ghirahim spoke, the ninja ran over to him, and kicked him on the side of his head as one would do a football, sending him further away from Link.

"How aggravating..." Ghirahim growled, "You have _no_ idea who your messing around with."

Taki drew her sword, "Leave now, and I'll spare your life." She knew she had to end this quickly so she could get Link some medical attention.

"_Spare_ me?!" Ghirahim repeated as he rose to his feet, "You've quite the sense of humor."

Taki rushed toward the Demon Lord with speed unexpected to both him and Link.

Ghirahim barely managed to form another sword in his hand to block the attack. Taki kneed her opponent on the chest, sending him back. He was now against the barrier he made to impede Link.

Not missing a beat, Taki leaped toward Ghirahim, aiming to slash at his throat. Just then, he vanished, causing Taki to bump into his barrier. _What?!_ she thought.

Taki spun around as she heard a snap of the fingers. Ghirahim stood on the other side of Link as multiple small, red knives appeared alongside him.

"Let's see if you're fast enough to dodge _this_!" Ghirahim sent the knives flying at Taki. The ninja jumped back onto the barrier, and used as a wall as she leaped into the air, dodging just a few of the knives, and using her sword to deflect the rest. Seeing that Taki was about to land just in front of him, Ghirahim leaped toward the ninja, thrusting his blade forward with the intention of inhaling her. Taki used her leg to knock his arm away, throwing his his aim, and stabbed Ghirahim in the chest as the landed on the ground.

* * *

><p>"Daaad," Xianghua whined, "The sun set <em>hours<em> ago! Can't I _please_ get some sleep?"

"No." The King answered, "Every night, a ruler must check the entire castle to see if there's anything out of place. This is especially important after what happened yesterday."

"Oh..."

The previous day, the King placed Seong Mi-Na under royal protection. She now lived in the castle, sharing a bedroom with Xianghua.

"Y'know," Xianghua continued, "I kinda like having Seong Mi-Na here. It's like having a sister."

The King sighed.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" a guard yelled, rubbing down the hall to the King.

"What is it?"

"There are reports of a huge fight in progress in the southwestern side of town!"

"A fight? At this time of night?"

"Yes! There are also reports of screaming in the area."

Xianghua looked up at her father, worried.

"Your Majesty," said the guard, "should I-"

"Don't worry about it. "I'll handle this _personally_."

* * *

><p>Taki rose as she pulled her sword from Ghirahim's chest. She then walked over to Link.<p>

"Watch out!" he screamed.

Taki forced Link onto his back as she dodged a knife. She turned to see Ghirahim on his feet, seemingly unaffected by her earlier attack.

"You'll have to do more than that to defeat me." Ghirahim said.

Taki scowled, "I see that."

The Demon Lord leaped toward the two, baring his weapon. Taki formed a hand sign, momentarily creating a barrier to protect her and Link. Ghirahim landed several feet away as Taki persued him. The two clashed blades for what seemed like forever, neither of them backung down. Taki raised a hand into the air as a purple flame appeared. She slammed it onto the ground just in front of her opponent, sending him flying Taki jumped into the air after him and began a series of strikes with her legs.

Link watched on, amazed at the level these two were fighting at. Back home, he thought very highly of his skills in the ways of the sword. But compared to, well, anyone in the Chai Dynasty, his skills were lackluster at best. He had a lot of improving to do.

Just then, he heard Taki shout in pain. The ninja fell to the ground a yard away from him.

"Taki!" he called.

As Taki clutched her ankle in pain, Ghirahim raised his forearm to reveal that it was now a darker color.

"What did you do?!" Link shouted.

Ghirahim chuckled, "Take a look, my weak minded companions. In this state, my arm here is harder than any material you can comprehend; not even the sharpest blade can pierce this lovely armor." Taki rose to a seated position as Ghirahim walked up to her. "You see? This is what happens when you try to play hero! Perhaps you'll have learned your place in the _next_ world!"

.

_SMASH!_

.

Ghirahim turned around and saw that his barrier had been completely destroyed like glass. There, right in the midst of it all, stood the King, his weapon glowing a bright blue color.

"Looks like I'm just in time." he said as Xianghua joined him.

_Who is that?!_ thought the princess.

"This is getting really annoying." Ghirahim growled, "Very well." he turned to Link, "It looks like you've been saved this time, boy. But a little warning: never let your guard down. Because I'll be watching."

And with that, Ghirahim snapped his fingers, and vanished.

Link looked down at his leg. Ghirahim's sword still pierced it, coming out on the other side, and into the ground, trapping him.

"_LINK_!" heard Xianghua scream. The girl ran (past Taki) to him.

"I assume you were here to help him?" the King asked Taki as he walked over to her.

"Yes. But he used some sort of ability to harden himself. When I kicked him, I think it broke my ankle."

"Oh, my goodness." Xianghua panicked, wrapping her arms around Link, "Look what he _did_ to you!" She reached for the sword embedded in Link's thigh.

"_Ow_!" Link shouted as she pulled.

"I-I'm sorry!"

The King walked over to them, "Why were you out this late?" he asked in a harsh tone.

"I... I was lost."

The King sighed, "Well, there's no use complaining. We'll have to get you two some medical attention."

And so, they all waited a few minutes for some guards to arrive, and bring Link and Taki to the hospital. Link was so happy, he almost cried tears of joy. In the face of death, he learned a lot about himself he learned that no matter what he heard in the past, he was completely capable of fear. He learned that he was nowhere near as good when it came to battle as he thought. And most importantly, he learned that he was never truly alone.

* * *

><p><em>On the next chapter of The Legend of Zelda: Tale of Souls...<em>

In response to everything that had happened in the Chai Dynasty over the past few months, the King decides to make a major decision that will send shockwaves through the entire kingdom, and will be the cause of many future events for years to come.

Chapter 26: Martial Law


	27. Martial Law

_On the last chapter of The Legend of Zelda: Tale of Souls_

"It looks like you've been saved this time, boy. But a little warning: never let your guard down. Because I'll be watching."

* * *

><p>Chapter 26: Martial Law<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Date: October 17th, Year 992<strong>

* * *

><p>For once, Link had awakened early in the morning. He was surprised he could sleep at all after what happened last night. He felt that both his injured thigh and left shoulder had been wrapped up.<p>

"And then his arm hardened." Taki explained, "When I kicked him, it felt like I was being struck by a steele weapon."

Link looked to his left as he sat up. Taki was in a bed adjacent to his. The King and Xianghua were also in the room accompanied by Talim, who was there for Taki.

"You're awake." said the King, "How're you feeling?"

"Better, I guess." Link replied.

"Good. Now, I have some questions I want answered. Like why was that man after you?"

Link looked down at the white blanket covering him as he fished for an answer. He could see that there were splotches of blood above where his thigh and part of his chest and shoulder were. "I don't know."

"Have you had any interaction with him prior to last night?"

"No. I've never seen him before, but somehow, he knew who _I_ was."

"Strange... do you know what exactly he wanted?"

"He just told me to come with him. And that he needed me alive."

"Maybe he was gonna take him to Hyrule." Xianghua suggested, "You said that the attack there a month ago seemed too organized for it to be a random monster attack. Maybe _he_ was responsible."

Link's heartbeat sped up as he thought back to what Ghirahim told him.

_"...but I can assure you that I am quite familiar with the land you've come to call Hyrule."_

"She may be right." Link agreed, "He said he was a Demon Lord. Maybe he ordered those monsters to attack."

"He _may_ be responsible for the attack," said Taki, "But he isn't a demon."

"But how do _you_ know that?" Link asked.

"People in the Fu-Ma Ninja Clan are taught to detect the auras of different life forms." The King explained, "They are taught to differentiate human auras and demonic auras."

Taki nodded, "I noticed it as we battled. That man... didn't have an aura."

"_What_?!" Link shouted in disbelief, "Then... if he isn't human, and he isn't a demon or some kind of monster... then what _is_ he?!"

"_I_ have an answer in mind." said the King, "I don't know for sure, but he _could_ be a life form created by alchemy."

"Alchemy?" Link repeated, "What's _that_?"

"It's the practice of transforming matter. It was initially used to convert everyday materials into gold, but once people began using it to create life forms, it was banned internationally by the **Lords of the Land**, a group of chosen individuals who are in charge of keeping the peace in their assigned countries, and are given armies made up of elites from those countries to help them do just that. If any country were to break this international law, a Lord would invade the country with their army, and execute both its ruler, and those involved in its alchemical experiments."

"Okay," Xianghua began, "I think we can count that out considering there's no one dumb enough to try alchemy with consequences like those."

"In any case," the King continued, "this incident is just one of many that have been occurring over the past few months such as people around the kingdom going missing only to be found dead, and other countries being wiped out for reasons I shouldn't speak of. Marth!"

The young man, who had been standing outside the room with Zasalamel, entered the room. "Yes, Your Majesty?" he asked.

"Have the **newspapers** been handed out yet?"

"No, they won't be distributed for another two hours."

"Good. There are some changes that need to be made."

"I agree." Taki cut in, "For one, if last night is any indication, I won't be able to care for Link anymore. I apologize, but I'm not able to care for two children who live in two separate places, and I'm not able to have him live with Talim and I permanently."

"For once, I have to agree with you." the King responded, "But _someone_ has to keep an eye on him now more than ever now that we know someone's after him."

A moment of silence ensued as everyone thought of a solution.

Link began to feel guilty. He felt as if, at this point, he was nothing but an inconvenience to everyone he met.

"_I_ can watch over him."

Everyone looked at Xianghua.

The King let out an almost annoyed sigh, "Please explain to me why I would allow you to do that."

"Because you're always telling me about how I could be made Queen at any time. If I can't watch over a little boy, how can I look after an entire country?"

Everybody then looked at the King, almost impressed at Xianghua's reason.

Link spoke up, "That's actually a good-"

"I know." the King interrupted, "Fine. If you want to look after him, you can." He looked at Link, "Of course, this means you'll have to move into the castle."

"What? Why?"

"Think about it. This... _thing_ after you said that he would be waiting for the right time to come for you again. With that in mind, the castle would be the safest place for you to live."

"That's pretty far to go to protect one boy." Taki commented.

"I have my reasons. Now, I must be on my way. Let's go, Marth."

* * *

><p>A little over two hours had passed by. Link, who was unable to walk thanks to his injury, remained in his hospital room with Taki and Talim.<p>

A man walked into the room. "Here are the newspapers, as you requested." The man then gave a stack of papers to Taki.

Link sighed as he left the room. He never actually read newspapers since he really didn't like reading, but after what the King had said about them, he was anxious to see what was in them.

"This just in." Taki read, "The entire Chai Dynasty has been placed under martial law. The new laws are listed below.

* * *

><p>1. All citizens are to be indoors after sunset. The King and the Royal Army are the only exceptions. (Effective immediately)<p>

2. Citizens are allowed to carry weapons. However, they must remain put away at all times unless a situation arises to where they are necessary. The King and the Royal Army are the only exceptions. (Effective immediately)

3. Citizens are no longer allowed to leave the cities they currently live in without permission from the King himself. A large gate will be constructed around every major city to ensure this law is not broken. The King and the Royal Army are the only exception to this law.

(Effective October 19th)

4. Citizens will be given a small ball with a number of identification labeled onto it. This item is required whenever they are outside of their homes. The Royal Family are the only exceptions. (Effective October 20th).

5. No violent conflicts between any number of citizens.

(Effective immediately)

6. Consent is no longer required for the searching of homes and possessions by the King and the Royal Army

(Effective immediately)

Violation of ANY the above laws without a plausible reason is punishable by immediate execution.

* * *

><p>Taki set the paper down her lap.<p>

Link looked over at Talim, then back to Taki. "What does immediate execution mean?" he asked.

"What they mean is that if you don't have a reason to break these laws, then they kill you where you stand. I highly doubt people will respond to this well."

Talim glanced around nervously, "So what's gonna happen?" she asked.

"At this point, it all depends on the King's behavior. If so much as one thing he does next is taken the wrong way, all hell could break loose. A civil war is just _one_ possibility."

"What's a civil war?" Link asked.

"In this case, it would mean we citizens against the Royal Army, and the Royal Family. Even though we outnumber them, we would certainly lose. And when we do, even non-combatants may be executed. A smart idea would be to leave the country, but assuming we aren't found and killed first, where would we go?"

The three sat in silence. Their future uncertain, they mentally decided to continue their usual lives, abd face whstever it may have in store for them.

* * *

><p>"This isn't good." Sophitia said as she looked through the newspapers.<p>

"Why not?" Rothion asked, "They seem pretty reasonable."

"You don't understand, even before the King took the throne, people were already suspicious of this kingdom because of his father. In their minds, these new laws will only confirm their suspicions."

"Well, what can they do about it? It'd be a pretty dumb idea to try to turn against His Majesty. I mean, he has Soul _Calibur_ with him."

"Rothion, not many people actually _know_ about Soul Calibur's existence aside for the Founding Families. And anyone who _does_ know doesn't know the His Majesty has it."

"Huh. So how long do you think this is gonna last?"

Sophitia looked over at Pyrrha and Patroklos as the fought over a toy, "For our children's sake... not long."

* * *

><p>Siegfried eyed the newspaper suspiciously as he and Xianghua sat on a wooden bench in town.<p>

"So what do you think?" asked Xianghua.

"I... don't know. I've heard a lot of disturbing rumors about your dad, and these new laws bring them all to mind."

"Rumors? Like what?"

"I don't wanna say it. But if what I'm thinking is true, I... I think our best option would be to leave the country before things get too serious."

* * *

><p>"Trust me, Lucina," a man spoke as Lucina stared at the papers in shock, "These laws may <em>seem<em> over the top, but I promise you, nothing bad will come of all this."

"**Robin**." Lucina whispered, "We need to leave... I... I don't want this to be kind of world we raise our children in."

* * *

><p>For over thirty years, terrible rumors had surfaced throughout the entire kingdom. These rumors are still very widely believed to this day, though they aren't spoken of much in fear of severe punishment. These new laws, however, have caused many, if not all of them, to resurface. Even other cities have been notified of these new laws within hours of their publication in Capital.<p>

"This isn't fair!" Natsu whined after being told of these laws by Chie, "How am I supposed to go training now?"

Natsu had finally talked Chie into letting her train at the dojo late at night, when her peers were away to avoid confrontation.

"I'm sorry, dear." Chie told her sympathetically, "But sometimes things change and you have to adjust to them with no say in the matter. That's just the way things are."

* * *

><p>"<em>Damn<em> it!" Raphael yelled as he shredded the newspaper, "This must have been what Nightmare was talking about! I should have seen this coming!"

Nightmare told Raphael many alarming things about the Chai Dynasty. One thing he was told was that for years before the King took the throne, people would mysterious come up missing. This occurred so often that by the time the King became... king, a fifth of the Chai Dynasty's entire population had disappeared. One day, a man began telling people that the ruler at the time was purposely sending citizens to their deaths for reasons unknown. Others had a difficult time taking him seriously since he was the only one saying this.

That is, until he was found dead.

Right after this man had began reporting these rumors, he was found dead. Not by an average citizen, but by a soldier in the Royal Army. No one was allowed to see the body, not even the man's family. No funeral was held, and the body was cremated. After that, not a lot of people still had faith in the Royal Family. People remained suspicious, even as the King took the throne. The fact that no one is allowed to leave their home cities anymore, and that people are required to remain indoors after sunset, have lead people to fear the worst.

And so, Raphael had finally decided. He would go join Nightmare, and distance himself from thst tyrant of a King. But the question remains... what would he do with Amy?"

* * *

><p>The King sighed as he slouched on his throne. "I really should have this thing replaced." he thought out loud.<p>

"Your Majesty." he heard Zasalamel call to him, "It seems that people aren't responding well to these new laws."

The King sat upright, "Whether they like these laws or not is irrelevant. The purpose for these laws is to ensure the people are safe. The ones responsible for past crimes, including the one who attacked Link last night, may get desperate after too long, and make a mistake that we can capitalize on."

Marth turned to him, "So you aren't serious about these laws?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm _very_ serious. These laws must be enforced for people to take them seriously. The real question is if there's anyone dumb enough to go against a direct order from their ruler. And if someone does, they die. Simple as that."

* * *

><p>On the outskirts of the kingdom, Ghirahim stared down at Capital from atop a hill. "This may prove to be a rather bothersome hindrance."<p>

The boy the Demon Lord met in the Lost Woods tugged on his cape, "Lord Ghirahim." he began, "What was it like down there? Were there a lot of humans?"

Ghirahim looked down at the boy and chuckled, "You look just like him." he said.

"Like who?"

"Don't worry... you'll meet him soon."

* * *

><p>What these events have shown is that no matter where you go, there will always be conflict. Conflict is usually thought to be a confrontation between the forces of good and evil, but what many people fail to realize that individual concepts of "good" and "evil" revolve around the upbringing of the individual that shapes how one sees the world. While one may believe something is benevolent, another may believe that same thing is evil, further proving that nothing of this world is perfect. Not humans, not Hylians (though they seem to think they are), not even the Deities themselves. While Din, Nayru and Farore created the world, and believed it was a good idea to let the imperfect life forms they created shape their own world, other deities believe these life forms must be controlled, otherwise they will continue to kill each other off, and transform their would be utopia into a hell on earth, like what happened to Hyrule. An example of one such deity, has been watching these events unfold with a scowl on her face. As much as she wants to intervene, something else has piqued her interest.<p>

"Interesting." she said in a dark voice, "I wonder how **their** plan will play out."

* * *

><p><em>On the next chapter of The Legend of Zelda: Tale of Souls...<em>

The laws the King may have struck fear in the heats of some, but they have succeeded in their intended purpose. For three years straight has a new era of peace lasted. It appears that the fears of the citizens have been all for naught.

...Or so it seems.

Chapter 27: Three Years Later

* * *

><p><strong>A Long Author's Note: Allow me to ramble for a sec. ...Yeah, so... anyone who thinks I may have went too far by putting a deity into the story (because I feel someone does), my explanation for that is that most of the story will be about the Soul Calibur (and Fire Emblem) characters until, like, the climax. I just wanted to have, like, a Zelda-ish character in the story, and I thought an evil deity would be cool 'cause it hasn't been done in the actual game series before. In all honesty, it's way better than what I had originally when I was just putting a bunch of stuff in because I didn't know Soul Calibur had a storyline (I thought it was a bunch of random crap like Super Smash Bros. and I was too young to care if that makes sense). Of course, this was until I discovered the Soul Calibur Wiki for the first time and I thought 'Damn, this has an actual story'. Of course, I had already spent so much time (a year and a half by the time I published the first chapter) intentionally thinking up a super long story, and I didn't want it to go to waste so I decided to publish it anyway. At the same time, I wanted to actually make it readable, so I had to go back and change some stuff so, yeah. There you have. Thanks to those of you who took the time to read this.<strong>


End file.
